


The Black Sea

by Candycorn33



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Demons, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kidnapping, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, King Byun Baekhyun, King Oh Sehun, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaids, Merpeople, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Naughty, Neck Kissing, Necklaces, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Prince Jeon Jungkook, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Sweet, Top Jeon Jungkook, Torture, True Love, True Mates, Vampires, Warlocks, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolves, Witches, everything is good in the end, heart warming fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycorn33/pseuds/Candycorn33
Summary: Kim Taehyung is a wild beast and Jeon Jungkook wants to tame him, but what happens when Jeon Jungkook ends up being the one who is being tamed by the wild beast himself, Kim Taehyung?





	1. Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone.
> 
> This is my first time posting here.
> 
> I hope you like to read a little Taekook, because I sure like the ship.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Taehyung tripped around his house, palms sweating and nerves on the verge of exploding. It is his first day at a new school and it isn’t exactly easy to start at a new school, especially not when you are eighteen and move so that you start at senior year. His parents decided that he needed to 1. Be with people more like himself. 2. Go to a better school. 3. He needed it, because they were moving to another country and they thought it was easier. He is going to attend a boarding school for specially gifted people, also known as monsters, aliens, mythical creatures and so on.  
He likes his ability; he likes being able to be one with the water. He doesn’t think that his “special” side defines who he is, his parents did teach him, that at the end of the day, we are all equal.  
He is wearing a black and white hoodie, a white shirt, pair of ripped black jeans and black vans. His hair was down, and a white bandana was holding his hair back a little.  
“Taehyung are you ready?” Taehyung’s mother asks him. Taehyung hums and follows his mother out of the door and to the car.  
“What if they don’t like me?” Taehyung asks, he is nervous, maybe with a bit of anxiety mixed in there. He isn’t normal someone without fear, but he isn’t someone who is generally nervous about meeting new people. But this is his senior year, he doesn’t want to be alone. 

Taehyung waves goodbye to his mother and walk into the school, he had been given his lecture plan before he started in school, so he wouldn’t have to pass by the principal’s office. They had met before the summer holiday and he had thought that he was a fine young man, tch. He would only attend the last class of the day, as they had thought it would be easier as that class was with the one he would belong to and not the mixed classes.  
He would be in a parrot class, it was with the students who were at the top of their classes, to give them some challenges, they would be thrown into one class. Taehyung had taken a test before signing up and they had looked at his scores from his previous school and agreed that he would be better of in the class for advanced abilities.  
Although he had met them, there would be a teacher waiting for him, to follow him to his class. He had met the teacher Mr. Martin. He seemed like a cool man, not too old, not too young, quite handsome with a sense of humour.  
“Mr. Kim” Mr. Martin says as he spots Taehyung. “Mr. Martin, how are you doing?” Taehyung asks and Mr. Martin smiles at him, stretching out his hand for Taehyung to shake. “I’m doing well, thank you for asking. How about you Mr. Kim, how have your summer vacation been?” Mr. Martin asks and Taehyung grins.  
“We were in Norway and it was great” he says and Mr. Martin nods. “Well then, seems you are well rested, then I can walk you to your dorm and then show you to your class” Mr. Martin says and Taehyung hums.  
He wasn’t particularly fond of the boarding school idea, he didn’t hate it, but he didn’t know how to feel. He had been told, that there were single and double room. People get to decide what they want, and Taehyung had said he would like a single room, as he thought that was easier.  
Mr. Martin shows Taehyung his room and Taehyung looks around. The room isn’t ugly, quite the opposite. The walls are white. There is a huge window with big white curtains. There is a glass desk with a clear plastic chair and white fur blanket thrown over it. The bed is quite big with big fluffy white and blue pillows and comforters. The room is decorated with fairy lights, candles, plants, canvases and blankets. He likes the room, it is white, it is comfortable. Sure, he had to send in a draft of what he liked, so that the school had to go by something. Each room are decorated after the people living in them. Some are more fantastical then others, meaning, you can definitely see what species that is living there. Witches or Warlocks tends to have lots of stones and plants. Vampires likes to keep it medieval, dark or gothic. Demons, they are a bit tricky, some like it red, some like it black, some like it as warm as the fires of hell, it can be tricky. Shapeshifters likes to use wood and sports things, things that can keep them entertained and reminds them of the woods where they were born. Dragons, loves gold, stones and warm colours. Elves likes it soft, with braided furniture, lights hanging from the ceiling and colourful lights. Faeries likes flowers, trees, plants and small animals. Mermaids, this is tricky because it usually depends on what type, tropical, open and deep water or arctic mermaid. Commonly, mermaids love blue hues, seashells and shiny things. One thing, pretty much all mermaids have in common are their love for shiny things.  
Taehyung places both of his suitcases, bags and stuff by the window. He has a lot of things, but hey, He is going to be there for a year, it is kind of obvious that he has a lot of things.  
“Is the room to your liking?” Mr. Martin asks and Taehyung nods. “Good, I will now show you to your class. There will be time to unpack later” Mr. Martin says and Taehyung hums. He follows Martin to the classroom, and he can feel his hands starting to sweat.  
The school is big, filled with people who could quite possibly kill him in a second. From what he has been told, he the only one of his kind, there are people closely related, but no one that is exactly his type. The school was thrilled to finally have one like him, saying that, they like diversity and special individuals, whatever that means.  
He is powerful, that he knows, he is from a pure line of arctic mermaids. He is in direct line for the throne, his cousin being the one who sits there now. So, he had training from the best, but his parents wanted him to have normal life, or well as normal as it could get so they pulled him from the ocean and dragged him to Denmark where he lived on the surface.  
Mr. Martin nocks on the door and a beautiful woman opens the door. Her hair is long and pastel pink, her skin a deep tan with green eyes.  
“You must be Mr. Kim. I’m Ms. Bay and I will be your English teacher. Now come on in sweetie” she says and Taehyung nods, waving goodbye to Mr. Martin. Taehyung’s cheeks turn red, as the whole class is looking at him. Makes sense really, he is new after all, but he is still getting a little embarrassed and nervous. This is going to be the class that he belongs to after all.  
“Class listen up. This year we are getting a new student, Mr. Kim.” Ms. Bay says and the class hums.  
“Now Mr. Kim would you like to say something about yourself?” Ms. Bay says and Taehyung curses. He never really paid attention whenever there were new students in his old class, because, he was never really interested.  
“Ehm sure. My name is Taehyung Kim. I was born in Denmark and studied at a public school for gifted until well now. I am 18 years old and I like fashion and PlayStation” Taehyung says and some of the students nods.  
“Now any students who would like to ask him anything?” Ms. Bay asks and Taehyung feels his heart drop, that can’t be a common thing to ask.  
A couple students signals that they want to ask questions and Taehyung begs, that it is something he can answer.  
“Miss. D’Nora” Ms. Bay says. “What species are you?” she asks and Taehyung hums, well that he can answer  
“I’m a merman” Taehyung says with a smile and suddenly there are more hands in the air.  
Taehyung answers the questions until Ms. Bay says she can sit by a table where there are already Six people sitting.  
“Hello there ice prince” a boy with red hair, cognac brown eyes and light tan skin, says and Taehyung pouts, not knowing how to answer.  
“I’m Jimin” he says reaching out a hand for Taehyung to shake. Taehyung shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you Jimin, I’m Taehyung not ice prince” Taehyung says and Jimin scoot over, making space for him.  
Taehyung walks around and sits down besides Jimin and some guy. “I’m Jungkook and this is Hoseok” the guy says. Jungkook has slightly curled raven black hair, amber eyes and tan skin. Hoseok has cocoa brown hair, dark brown eyes and light tan skin.  
“I’m Namjoon” a tall guy with light brown hair, dark eyes and slight tan, says.  
“Jin” a guy dressed in pink with dark brown hair, brown eyes and pale kind of tan skin says.  
“And I’m Yoongi” a guy with blonde hair, dark almost black eyes and pale skin says.  
“Hey” Taehyung says smiling to them all. Taehyung turns his attention to the teacher and is immediately confused, he hadn’t gotten any books yet, so he didn’t really know what was going on.  
“You can look here” Jungkook says, pushing his book to the side, so that Taehyung could see it. “Thank you” Taehyung says and looks into the book.  
The class almost goes without trouble, the trouble being caused by him talking to Jimin, Jungkook, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jin and Yoongi. The teacher scolding him for talking when he was new and obviously needed to listen.  
Taehyung would argue that he should be allowed to talk, because he was new and needed to get to know people and the ones, he was sitting with are awesome people. He had found of that Jin is a werewolf, Yoongi an warlock. Namjoon an vampire. Jimin and Hoseok are dragons. Jungkook is half dragon and half demon.  
He had nearly tripped backwards when Jimin created a flame from his pointy finger. Taehyung was never a fan of fire, sure It intrigues him, he would literally die if he got too close it.  
“So what are you majoring in?” Hoseok asks Taehyung as the class ends. The three of them walking in another direction than Namjoon, Jin and Yoongi who has something to do “Bioscience and Marine biology” Taehyung answers with a smile. “What about you?” he asks, genuinely interested. “Finance and Political science” Hoseok say. “Dance and engineering” Jimin say and Taehyung hums. “International business and management” Jungkook say and Taehyung nods. “Namjoon Is studying communication and linguistics. Jin is studying wildlife biology and animal science. Yoongi studies management and music, you should see him with an piano, it is enchanting” Jimin says and Taehyung hums.  
Taehyung was happy that the boarding school also had majors, the classes was usually divided so that the classes people was in was together with the people who had the same majors as them.  
The majors at the boarding school are dance and engineering, communication and linguistics, wildlife biology and animal science, biology and sociology, Bioscience and marine biology, management and music, Finance and political management and the last International business and management.  
At Taehyung old school in Denmark she majored in advanced bioscience and marine biology and general biology with Art as an A level besides his two majors.

“The worst part about it though, is the mathematics, I hate it. Who would have known when choosing something with biology, you would numbers after numbers with equations and so on” Taehyung says with pure disgust in his voice and the three laughs. “It really isn’t that bad” Jimin says. “Speak for yourself, it is awful” Hoseok says. “That you shouldn’t have been an idiot and chosen finance and political science” Jungkook says and Hoseok punches him. “Says the dude who can hardly put two and two together” Hoseok says and Jungkook flicks Hoseok.  
“Idiot” Jungkook mumbles.  
“Moron” Hoseok spits back.  
“Flat assed looser” Jungkook growls.  
Hoseok gasps. “My ass is not flat” Hoseok defends offended.  
“Totally is, a chair has more bounce than your ass” Jungkook says.  
Taehyung looks to Jimin, to see how he is reacting, because Taehyung doesn’t know if he should burst out laughing or walk away and never come back.  
“You are both fools, now come, we need to show Taehyung around” Jimin says, and the boys look at him before they both walk over, each one throwing an arm around Taehyung.  
“You don’t think I have a flat ass, right?” Hoseok asks Taehyung, before wrapping his arm around Jimin.  
“Don’t know, haven’t looked at it” Taehyung says and Jungkook chuckles, Hoseok making an annoyed sound while Jimin smiles at them.  
“So, Taehyung how do you like the school so far?” Jimin asks and Taehyung smiles. “Hmm I’m not sure. My old school mostly consisted of elves, witches, shapeshifters and a few faeries, that was pretty much it. It was a public school, were you only were in the day, so it was really different. Denmark doesn’t really separate us from the humans, saying that every citizen of the country is equal, so there were humans there too, even though it was a school were mostly gifted was. But so far, I like it, people seem nice and the teacher seems cool enough” Taehyung answers and the three hums.  
“We don’t wear uniforms here, but we do wear bracelets that shows our species, so should we go and get you one?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung tilts his head a little to the side. “But your bracelets are slightly different, aren’t you all dragons?” Taehyung asks his voice filled with curiosity.  
“Hmm we are, Jimin’s and mine are braded with red, black and green because we are Revered dragons. Jungkook’s bracelet is braided with two types of red, black and gold, because he is a gold dragon and half demon” Hoseok says and Taehyung’s eyes widen. “B-but those are the rarest kinds of dragons” he says and three shrugs. “You are attending the class for advanced abilities” Jimin says. “B-but that was because of academics, right?” Taehyung asks and three shakes their heads.  
“But then, wow, I mean you guys can fly without wings and you Jungkook, you can speak every single language on earth” Taehyung says, and they look baffled at his.  
“Really?” Jimin questions, he had honestly feared telling Taehyung about it, especially after meeting them right away. Most people, even in the advanced ability class, looks at them with jealousy or disgust. Dragons are powerful and often hunted for their scales, as they are worth millions. Namjoon, Jin and Yoongi had accepted them right away, loving them for all that they are.  
People also hates how dragons are often treated as Gods and Goddesses, saying that it is unfair treatment and if there are one thing students don’t like, then it is biases.  
“Eh sure, I mean I can speak some, but not everyone” Jungkook says, scratching the back of his head embarrassed.  
“That is so cool” Taehyung says and a blush spread across Jungkook’s face.  
“So are there any other mermaids in our class, besides Ms. Bay?” Taehyung asks and Jimin hums.  
“A few, there are Luna, Lance and Pearl” Jimin says and Taehyung narrows his eyes, trying to figure out who they are.  
“Luna is the one with turquoise hair. Lance has light brown hair and Pearl is the girl with purple hair.” Hoseok says.  
“Lance is super chill, always friendly and loves to talk. Luna and Pearl, well you should probably expect them to be a little hostile as they do not like sharing the attention. I remember when Lance first came in the class, the girls were ready to tear him apart, because they didn’t want to share the class status as mermaids with him” Jimin says.  
“I bet they are tropical mermaids; those will drive anyone with a little sanity nuts” Taehyung says and the three hums.  
“So what type of mer are you?” Hoseok asks and Taehyung bites his lip.  
“Arctic” Taehyung mumbles. “Ha told you, you are an ice prince” Jimin says and Taehyung shakes his head.  
“Come on it is true, you are literally from the ice. Have you ever met an orca?” Jimin asks and Taehyung nods.  
“OMG so fierce, I would die if I met one” Jimin says and Taehyung shakes his head.  
“So arctic, can you swim in the pools here?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung shrugs.  
“I probably have to change the water temperature before going in. I can swim in all kinds of water, but I get sick if I stay in warm water for too long, so I prefer cold water” Taehyung says and the three nods.  
“What about PE we have times when we are swimming?” Hoseok asks and Taehyung looks at him with huge eyes.  
“W-what?” Taehyung stammers and he nods.  
“Yup, Luna, Lance and Pearl usually changes into their mer form, but the water is a little warm” Hoseok says and Taehyung looks at him with a little panic.  
“S-sure, I’m going to figure something out” Taehyung says.  
“Well about that bracelet” Jungkook says and they all laugh, having gotten totally off the subject about the bracelets. 

Taehyung walks into one of the art rooms were two fairy boys are sitting and working on a ballgown.  
“Hey Avery and Calum” Jungkook says looking and the two fairy boys who looks up, huge smiles spreading across their faces.  
“My, my what brings the mighty dragons to our humble cave?” the boy with rainbow hair asks with a quirky smile on his face.  
“We are here to get our ice prince an bracelet and what better way to get his one, then by asking the most talented boys on school grounds” Jimin asks and the fairies hums.  
Their forest green eyes lands on Taehyung and they immediately swam around his.  
“I have never seen such a silver colour, is this your natural hair colour?” the one with all shades of blue hair asks.  
“Eh yeah, well almost, there are some oils in, to keep the glacier blue and white shade out of it” Taehyung says and the fairy’s hums.  
“So what are you, Ice dragon? Polar bear shapeshifter? Maybe a fairy like us, you certainly are cute ethereal enough?” The boy with rainbow hair asks and Taehyung blushes.  
“Nope, I’m a merman” Taehyung says and the boy’s eyes fills with excitement.  
“ARCTIC MERMAN!!” They scream in union and Taehyung take a small step back, baffled by the faeries excitement.  
Hee knows it is rare to meet arctic merpeople as they usually despise going on land, well they can be found in Finland, Northisn Norway, Northisn Sweden, Island, Greenland and Denmark. Denmark usually get too warm, but they like the rain so they sometimes stay in the waters around Denmark, plus the country helps them A lot. The Northern sea is also a place where they might show up, but it is rare, very rare but it is easier to find them there then around the coastline of France. But at the end of the day they are usually found in the Arctic and Antarctic Ocean.  
Arctic merpeople are usually also seen as the most dangerous, when put up besides the other kinds, as the Arctic ones lives in harsher habitats then the others. Arctic mermaids have also been known to take down an orca, some sharks and other big marine animals if they are hungry.  
“Wicked,” the one with shades of blue hair says.  
“By the way my name is Avery” The one with shades of blue hair says.  
“And I’m Calum” The one with rainbow hair says.  
“Taehyung” Taehyung says with a big smile and the boys reach out for his hand.  
“Hmm merpeople usually get blue bracelets. Deep sea mermaids get marine, royal and black bracelets. Open water mermaids get marine, royal and navy blue. Tropical ones get marine, turquoise and coral red. We have never made one for an arctic mer before.” Avery says looking at Taehyung.  
“Hmm what colour is your tail?” Calum asks and Taehyung bites his lip.  
“White and silver with a hint of blue” Taehyung says and the faeries hums.  
“Then how about marine, glacier blue and white?” Avery asks and Taehyung nods.  
Avery and Calum’s hands light up as they touch Taehyung’s wrist and bracelets is braided around his wrist.  
Taehyung looks at the magic with wonder in his eyes, impressed and curious as to how they do it.  
“Do you like it?” Avery asks and Taehyung nods, looking at with wonder.  
Likes it? He absolutely loves it. There is a little pendant on it made out of silver and he looks at it, on one side there is a merman on the other it says impeccable beauty.  
Taehyung blushes and looks at the faeries.  
“I absolutely love it” Taehyung says and hugs the two boys.  
The faeries grin. “Only the best for the prince” the faeries say and Taehyung throws his arms into the air, Jimin, Jungkook and Hoseok bursting out laughing.  
“I’m no prince” Taehyung exclaims.  
“Come on Ice prince we want to see your room” Hoseok says and Taehyung puffs out a breath annoyed.  
“See you later boys” Jimin says as the three dragons drags an annoyed Taehyung out of the art room.  
“I’m no prince” Taehyung says and the three dragons grin. “Awe but you are beautiful as one” Hoseok says and Taehyung blushes, making an annoyed huffing sound.  
“So, do you want to see the pools or show us your room?” Jimin asks and Taehyung thinks about it for a moment.  
“Hmm I haven’t unpacked, so the pools” he says and they hum, dragging his towards the areas were the pools are.  
“There is an arctic pool, but it is used by Cecelia’s” Jimin says and Taehyung hums.  
He doesn’t really have anything against Cecelia’s, and they tend to not have anything against arctic mer’s as they live alongside each other. Tropical, open and deep-water mermaids and cecaelia’s, don’t get along in anyway.  
The reason why cecaelia’s and arctic merpeople get along are a widely discussed subject by other merpeople, usually they say it is because arctic merpeople are as cruel and evil as the cecaelias, killing anything in their way and gladly eats another mermaid or merman. Taehyung wouldn’t agree with that, the cecaelias he has met are fun people, maybe a bit dark humoured, but amazing hunters and clever at that.  
“I don’t mind” Taehyung says and the three gives him a weird look before walking towards the pools.  
The pools are divided in three. Tropical, open and deep water and arctic.  
It is a beautiful scenario to see the three pools, not small far from, but from what he can see, there has been used magic so it is almost like an ocean underneath, which is apparently the reason, why other students, besides the cecaelias and merfolk doesn’t go into them.


	2. Glacier eyes and wicked actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> Here is the second Chapter of The Black Sea.
> 
> Hope you will like this chapter. :) :)

Taehyung gaped before walking into the dinner hall, his hair messy from sleeping. He had unpacked and fell asleep, luckily, he had woken up just in time for dinner, but he had walked a little fast, to get there in time.  
Taehyung looked around, too tired to be nervous.  
He saw a couple hands waving at him and he walked over to the table, Jungkook greeting him and making space for him.   
“Hey” Jimin and the rest of them says.  
“Have you been sleeping?” Jin asks and Taehyung hums, too tired to move a lot.  
“Well it must be tiring to start at a new school” Jin says Taehyung shrugs.  
“Especially when you have to deal with Jimin and Jungkook all day” Hoseok says and Jungkook slaps the back of his head, Jimin kicking Hoseok over the shin.   
“Ouch” Hoseok says.  
“You deserve all the pain you are getting” Jimin says and Hoseok pouts, looking towards Namjoon for help but Namjoon gives him the look you-asked-for-it-yourself.  
“Does any of you know were you go if you are sick?” Taehyung asks and all at the tables gets silent turning their attention to him.  
“Are you sick?” Namjoon asks and Taehyung shakes his head.  
“No ehm, it is the pool tomorrow. I went by the PE teacher about my problem with water and he said that I should go in, because an hour and a half wouldn’t hurt me, bur depending on the water, it will” Taehyung says and they all look between them.  
“Then how about not changing into a merman, you can do that right?” Jimin asks and Taehyung hums.  
“Technically yes, as long as it isn’t directly linked the sea, I can decide on my own if I want to change” Taehyung says.   
The last time he was forced into warm water was by hunters. They had forced him under water, trying to force him to change. At the end they concluded that he was a human, seeing as he pretty much drowned in the water. Obviously, he couldn’t drown, he could breathe under water if he wanted to, but they didn’t need to no know that.  
He doesn’t have to change to stay in water, he can stay underneath the surface without changing for about two hours, after that, his body will change on its own, not allowing him to drown. The hunters hadn’t known, so he got away.  
“It isn’t” Yoongi says. “The pools are though, they use magic to link the water so you can swim through portals and into the real oceans” Yoongi says and Taehyung tilts his head.  
“Seriously, I can go home?” Taehyung asks and Yoongi shrug.  
“Depends on were you are from. The tropical pool leads to Australia. The deep water and open water lead to the middle of the pacific and the arctic leads to the south pole” Yoongi says and Taehyung sighs.  
“Wrong pole” he mutters and Jungkook pats him on the back. “Taehyung you need to eat”   
Jungkook says, pushing a plate with some chicken on it over to Taehyung who scrunches his nose at.  
Taehyungs diet consists of mostly fish, vegetables and fruits. He loves fruits, but fish will always be his number one eating.   
Jungkook sees the disgust on Taehyungs face and things hard, about what the sleepy boy might want. He looks around and that is when he realises, Taehyung is literally someone who would live of fish and other marine animals if it wasn’t for him living on the surface.   
Jungkook gets up and walks over and gets a plate with shrimps and squids and walks back to the table were Taehyung is practically sleeping.   
Taehyungs head peaks up at the smell of seafood and he turns his head towards Jungkook who has a plated filled with shrimps and squids. He pouts a little as he sees that they are cooked but shrugs, it is still way better than chicken.   
Taehyung takes a shrimp and starts eating it, all of them looking at him with big eyes. “Aren’t you going to peel that?” Hoseok asks and Taehyung shakes his head. “Why? The shell is the best, it creates a crunch” Taehyung asks and takes another shrimp.   
“Anyway, thank you Jungkook, I appreciate it” Taehyung says and takes a squid and eats it.  
The six of them looks at Taehyung before they shrug and goes back to eat their own food and discuss different topics.  
“How did the six of you meet?” Taehyung asks, looking at the six with curiosity.   
“Hmm Hoseok and I met Jungkook when he had some problems” Jimin says. “We were younger and Jungkook had problems with turning human, so we helped him” Jimin says and Hoseok hums, Jungkook nodding.   
“When the three of us started here, Jin and Namjoon was already in a relationship and we became really close with Jin and Namjoon as they didn’t treat us differently, well they did, they treated us as their babies, but they didn’t treat us cruelly or like royalty” Hoseok says while smiling at Namjoon and Jin.  
“Jimin suddenly decided to become friends with that one kid who always kept to himself, Yoongi.” Jungkook says.  
“Jimin would always be talking about Yoongi this and Yoongi that and one day Jimin dragged Yoongi to our table and well the six of us have been together since” Jungkook says and Yoongi nods, remember how annoying Jimin had been. No matter how many times he told Jimin to fuck off, the fiery kid always came back.  
“Nice” Taehyung says.   
“But why take me in, you seem really close?” Taehyung asks and they all look at each other.  
“Because you are a beautiful ice prince” Jimin says and Taehyung moves his eyes towards the glass of water in front of Jimin and all of the water splashes up into Jimin’s face.  
“Don’t call me prince” Taehyung snaps.   
“Because it is you Tae, you fit right into out group” Jungkook says and Taehyung looks at him with big eyes. Taehyung is a bit surprised by what the younger says, flattered he certainly is, happy, unable to know exactly how to react, yep.   
“Awe thank you” Taehyung says and hugs Jungkook.  
Jungkook smiles at Taehyung and Taehyung starts eating some more. He was hungry, really hungry and he kind of wants to go for a sim, but he is a little unsure.   
He doesn’t know any of those who lives in the arctic pool, sure there is a portal out to the ocean, but the pool is still a pool were the cecaelias are. He never had a problem with cecaelias before, at least with arctic cecaelias which the ones there obviously are, but still a bit nervous.   
Taehyung wants to make new friends, he really does, but he hasn’t missed the way people talk when he walks past them or the way they look at him when they think he isn’t looking.  
Jungkook, Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi and Jin treats him like he is one of them and it is making him ecstatic, he really likes them ,even though he just met them today, he feels like there is a special bond binding together and that bond is pulling him towards them.  
So, for the cecaelias to like him, well that is like a miracle, because there can only be given so much love to him, at least that is how he feels. He tries to not be insecure, he does, and hardly anyone would believe that he is insecure, because he always seems so confident in himself.   
“What are you doing tonight?” Jimin asks Taehyung and Taehyung thinks for a moment.  
“Probably sorting through school stuff and social media” Taehyung says and Jimin grins.   
“Why don’t you join Yoongi and me?” Jimin asks and Taehyung tilts his head.  
“What are you doing?” Taehyung asks and Jimin grins.  
“Yoongi is trying out a water spell, saying that he can move the water in the blood” Jimin says and Taehyung hums.  
“Sure, but is he going to use the spell on you?” Taehyung asks.  
Taehyung knows about blood magic, he has tried his way with a couple times. Not on humans but on animals. When he was too lazy to hunt in the sea, he would make the animal come to him, by taking advantage of their body consisting of mostly water.   
“Nope, he says that it is too dangerous” Jimin says pouting and Taehyung looks to Yoongi.  
“have you tried blood magic before?” Taehyung asks and Yoongi shakes his head.  
“Nope, kind of forbidden for anyone who it doesn’t come naturally to and then it is also forbidden” Yoongi says and Taehyung smirks, his interest piqued.  
“Hmm sounds interesting, I’m in” Taehyung says and Yoongi nods.   
“Yay, that means I have someone to be with while Yoongi are in his weird voodoo concentration state, though I’m warning you, it is totally hot” Jimin says and Taehyung grins, looking towards Yoongi who is sporting some pretty red cheeks.  
The rest of the table laughs at Yoongi’s reaction, saying that he is gone soft for fiery dragon. Yoongi muttering shut up’s, fuck off’s, I hate you’s and I kill you’s.   
Taehyung is deep emerged in an conversation with Jungkook when a girl with long purple hair walks up to Jungkook, placing her hands with long and sharp pink nails on him.   
“Jungkookie I’m missing my dragon in bed” she says, leaning down to kiss him, sparing Taehyung no gJae-Beom.  
“Hey to you Pearl” Jungkook says, his voice emotionless and Taehyung furrows his eyebrows. He hadn’t heard Jungkook sound that emotionless one time all day. Taehyung bites his lip, looking at them. He is a creature of mischief, just like that girl and he doesn’t like people playing with the ones he like.  
He is come to like Jungkook just like the other six over the day, he consider them friends and he be dammed if he lets anyone play with his friends.  
“So cruel, you know I love it when…” she starts but Taehyung accidentally kicks her as he tries to get up the bench.  
“AARRGHH” Pearl screeches annoyed. “How dare you, do you have any idea who I am?” she screeches annoyed and Taehyung squints his eyes at her.   
“You clearly aren’t important enough, because I don’t” Taehyung says, eyes turning glacier blue as he looks at her.  
“I’m the goddess of the sea” she says and Taehyung smirks.   
“With that attire you are not, no mer with self-respect would dress so tacky” Taehyung says, and she narrows her eyes at him.  
“Oh really. You think because you are new that you are the shit. Well let me pull you in one a secret, I’m the queen here and I don’t like people threatening my position” Pearl growls at Taehyung and Taehyung shrugs.  
“I honoured that you feel threatened, Queen, but I don’t see you as competition, because I know, that I could squeeze you as a shrimp, between my fingers without a single struggle” Taehyung says. His voice dripping with the mischief and venom of his species.   
He always hated tropical mermaids. He hates how they always acts high and mighty, but in the end, they are nothing but sunbathing gossip machines, who aren’t getting enough dick.  
“You just wait and see, I will tramp you down” she says and Taehyung smirks.  
“Can wait to see you bending over in defeat” Taehyung says, and she screeches and walks off. Taehyung turns around and looks at the table who are filled with funny faces.  
Yoongi and Jimin are falling over laughing. Hoseok is patting a coughing Jungkook on the back. Jin and Namjoon looks and Taehyung as if they just saw their child doing something that they shouldn’t but cannot bring themselves to be angry.   
“Tae Tae I swear you don’t fail to impress” Hoseok speaks over Jungkook cough and Jimin, Yoongi’s laugher.   
“What can I say, I’m a man of many talents” Taehyung says smirking, his turning back to brown.  
Taehyung sits down and looks at Jungkook. “You just cockblocked me” Jungkook mumbles and Taehyung shrugs.  
“I say getting cockblocked from that is better than getting and STD” Taehyung says and Jungkook looks at him.  
“Mermaids cannot give a STD” Jungkook says and Taehyung grins, showing a row of sharp teeth.  
“Oh boy they can, and it is usually very deadly, within seconds actually” Taehyung says, mischief dripping off of him, before he turns back, looking just like the cold and beautiful angel they all met this morning.   
“You are a little shit you know that” Jungkook states and Taehyung shrugs.  
“This little shit you saved your dick” Taehyung says, resting his chin in his palm, looking down at Jungkook with curious eyes as deep as the deepest holes in the seven seas.  
\---  
Jungkook is intrigued by those eyes, beautiful, cold and deadly. Taehyungs eyes aren’t normal, that much Jungkook can tell, because those eyes are throwing Jungkook off, making Jungkook feel like he could get swallowed at any second.  
They make Jungkook’s blood boil, his interest pique and his curiosity spinning for the cold-blooded beauty that is Kim Taehyung, the new student attending his boarding school.  
Jungkook wants Kim Taehyung, the only problem, it isn’t easy to tame a wild animal that seems so sweet, that even candy walks away in defeat and gets chocolate to question its existence as the sweetest and most addictive sweet of all time.   
Kim Taehyung is dangerous in Jungkook’s eyes but he the kind of dangerous that Jungkook wants to play with, he is the kind of animal that Jungkook wants.  
\----

Taehyung sits with Jimin, looking at Yoongi who is sitting up his things.  
“So how long have you liked Yoongi?” Taehyung asks and Jimin blushes, smiling at Taehyung.  
“As long as I can remember. I remember laying my eyes on him and me just knew that I wanted him, my dragon wanted him more than anything” Jimin says and Taehyung hums.   
Taehyung knows that there are some species who finds a mate for life, bonding with someone who they are willing to die for. Someone who they will go to war for, kill for. When they find their mate, their bond, then their world starts resolving around that person. It usually doesn’t crossbreeds, as there are species who doesn’t feel the same attraction. Some says that it doesn’t matter as it is the souls that bonds, not their species, others would disagree.  
Taehyung doesn’t really know, his species doesn’t really find a mate, as they fall in live with many people. Taehyung doesn’t know were on the spectrum he is, he never fucked anyone as there has never been anyone who caught his interest, but he doesn’t think he will find someone and bond to them, like forever, that sounds…scary.   
“How does it work?” Taehyung asks and Jimin shrugs.  
“It is kind of hard to explain, but it is like your souls belong together, like there is no one out there that is as perfect as that one person, no one would can ever compare, no one who will ever be as good as that one person. For me it was like my eyes was opened when I saw Yoongi, like I had never known anything as beautiful as Yoongi. It was scary at first, I was only fifteen and I was just a kid, but Yoongi, I couldn’t stay away from him. So I talked to Jungkook and Hoseok to understand what was going on. Hosoek was helpful, but Jungkook, boy is he in for an awakening when he meets his soul mate.” Jimin says and Taehyung tilts his head.  
“How so?” Taehyung asks and Jimin bites his lip, thinking if he should really tell Taehyung this, before he decides that he such a good friend, that he should tell it.  
“He is half-dragon and half-demon which means that he experiences emotions intensely, but it also means that he more stubborn than a horse. Jungkook fucks around, he is the fuckboy of the century, but that is only because he has the burdens of the world on his shoulders and he doesn’t feel attraction towards people. He felt like he was a weirdo, because he felt nothing when looking at them, his other sides being so powerful that neither his dragon nor his demon wants anything to do with anyone but their mate. Obviously Jungkook that meat head, thinks he can fight it, saying that he won’t give in when he meets his mate and will keep fucking around” Jimin says and Taehyung hums, listening more intensely then he will admit.  
“That explains why he would fuck that trash earlier” Taehyung snarls and Jimin looks at him questioningly.  
“Have Pearl even done anything to you?” Jimin asks and Taehyung nods.  
“She annoyed me, the biggest sin anyone can ever do” Taehyung says and Jimin shakes his head.  
“Guess so. How you Tae, anyone you fancy?” Jimin asks and Taehyung shakes his head.  
“No, I tend to find too many flaws and get annoyed with God for granting a handsome being with such an ugly personality” Taehyung says and Jimin snorts.  
“High standards?” Jimin asks and Taehyung shakes his head again.  
“Wouldn’t say so, I just never met anyone who has piqued any romantic nor sexual interest in my” Taehyung says and Jimin looks at him.  
“So you have never had sex with anyone?” Jimin asks and Taehyung shakes his head.  
“No. Don’t get me wrong, if I meet someone who I want to do it with, I will do it, but I don’t feel the need to have sex, just to have sex” Taehyung smiles and Jimin hums, listening to Taehyung.  
Jimin cannot exactly put himself in the same boat as Taehyung, but he can understand what Taehyung is saying.  
“Don’t you ever feel like you are missing out on something?” Jimin asks and Taehyung nods, looking up at the sky.  
“Can’t say it doesn’t feel lonely sometimes, but I prefer being alone than with someone who will control me” Taehyung says and Jimin nods in agreement.  
“Yeah there must be a lot of suitors for a merman like you” Jimin says and Taehyung makes an sound of extreme annoyance.  
“You can’t even imagine it. It is always something along the lines of them wanting to own me, wanting to show me off, wanting to show how fucking big their dick are, though let’s face it, their pride and ego are so easy to crumble that I would only be used as a way for them to show that they are the alpha male. That they are better than the rest, that they can fuck the wild beast of the north. I always hated that, the way they look at me as if I’m an object, not a fucking person” Taehyung says, his voice full of annoyance and disgust.  
“It is kind of like us, the only thing being, that they want to get fucked. There are a lot of dragons who thrive in it, fucking anything with a hole, Jungkook being on them, though he only does it with the ones who is finds remotely good looking” Jimin says.  
“That is also what makes me love Yoongi that much more, he doesn’t like me for my body, actually it was hard to get him into bed. I practically had to beg for a month for it to happen. He is a stubborn prick with orals stronger than a dragon. Apparently, he doesn’t want to fuck without love, kind of endearing” Jimin says and Taehyung nods.  
Jimin and Taehyung sits in silence as they watch Yoongi work his magic. Taehyung can see the love in Jimin’s eyes as he is looking at Yoongi and Taehyungs walls crumble for a second, wanting someone to look at him like that, for himself to be able to look at someone like The walks are immediately build up though, the fear of getting owned, of getting broken, being used and thrown aside taking over.  
Taehyung knows that love isn’t something that he deserves, something that he is going to experience, because he doesn’t believe that anyone will be able to love him as he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter.  
> I hope you liked it and will keep following this story as it progresses. 
> 
> Until next time ;)


	3. The Fire Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung gets a little to close with another merman and Jungkook doesn't like it, not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter.
> 
> How you have enjoyed the other two chapters, because I actually did like writing them.

Taehyung stares at the water with anger, something he never saw himself doing, but here is, staring at water with anger in his eyes.  
“Come on Taehyung, it isn’t that hot” Jungkook says from within the water, reaching up a hand to Taehyung who glares at him.  
“Easy for you to say, if you could get away with it, you would live inside of a volcano” Taehyung snaps.   
Taehyung is hell bend on not going into the water, that is until Pearl and Luna laughs at him.  
“Awe are you scared of a little water” Pearl mocks and Taehyung sighs, not in the mood for her bitching.  
"He is so weak that he can’t even handle a little water” Luna says and Taehyung jumps into the water and is immediately pulled up by Jungkook.   
Taehyungs looks at Jungkook, his legs moving in the water. He rarely goes into water without his tail, because he prefers his tail and he think his legs are useless in water.   
“How are you feeling?” Jungkook asks, concern in his eyes and Taehyung shrugs.  
“Fine, just warm, not unbearable yet, but is going to be a long class” Taehyung says and Jungkook hums, pulling Taehyung into the pool side, so that he has something to hold unto.  
Taehyung is starlet as Jimin come flying, splashing into the water, creating a huge splash make Taehyung move backwards and into Jungkook.   
“You idiot” Jungkook says as Jimin resurface giggling. Jungkook splashes Jimin’s face and Taehyung creates a bigger way, pulling Jimin underwater before he can splash them again.   
Taehyung looks at Jungkook and blushes a little before moving away from Jungkook.  
“Aish you are even hotter than the water” Taehyung fakes annoyance and Jungkook smirks.   
“Well thank you” Jungkook says and Taehyung rolls his eyes. “Not in that way” he says and Jungkook shrugs.  
“Whatever lets you sleep at night” Jungkook says and Taehyung dumps him under the water.  
“Taehyung hey” a girl with dark purple hair says as she swims up to Taehyung and Taehyung smiles at her.  
“Hey…” Taehyung says back, unsure of what the girl Is called.   
“I’m Krystal, ehm I want to apologize for Luna and Pearl” she says, and Taehyung narrows his eyes, tilting his head to the side and studies her.   
“Why?” he asks, his voice dark, sensual and alluring, making the girl answer him, even if she didn’t want to.  
“Ehm well, you are kind of hot and I didn’t like the way they are treating you” Krystal says, and Taehyung raises an eyebrow at her.   
“My appearance has nothing to do with the way I am” Taehyung says offended and turns his attention back to the pool side.   
“I didn’t mean it like that” the girl says, and Taehyung looks at her again.  
“I don’t mean they can’t treat you like that because of your appearance, but because, you seem like a really sweet guy and it is unfair to you, you haven’t even been here a week and….” Taehyung cuts her off, lifting his hand.  
“I appreciate your kindness Krystal it means a lot. I can defend myself and I’m not really that bothered by them but thank you” Taehyung says and the girl’s nods, before swimming back to her friends.  
“Dude she totally likes you” Namjoon says and Taehyung shakes his head.  
“No, she likes the idea of someone being better than Luna and Pearl” Taehyung says in defeat. The teacher calls them over before Namjoon can question how Taehyung knows that.  
They are told to warm up by swimming seven rounds and Taehyung watches Jae-Beom, Luna and Pearl swim off. Taehyung is startled by Jae-Beom’s black tail. The only ones who has black mermaid tails are those born with a rare generic mutation and it is most common in the merpeople born in the black sea. 

“Why don’t you change?” Jin asks and Taehyng shrugs.   
“Because I would be done within seconds” Taehyung says and swims.   
Taehyung’s mind drifts off as he swims and suddenly feels a hand wrap around his ankle and pull him underneath.  
Taehyung looks around and sees Jae-Beom look at him with a huge smile. Taehyung gives Jae-Beom a questioning look. “Your tail, where is it?” Jae-Beom asks and Taehyung smiles at him.  
“Argh I wanted to be challenged” Taehyung says and Jae-Beom pouts.   
“But that isn’t fun” Jae-Beom says.  
Jae-Beom and Taehyung had paired up in Marine Biology. Jae-Beom had practically jumped across the class and sat down besides Taehyung startling the merman. Jae-Beom had said it was nice to finally have another merman at the school as the girls could become too much sometimes. Taehyung had laughed and said that was to be expected from people who were born to lure people into the sea.   
Jae-Beom had laughed and agreed, saying that Taehyung was no better himself with his handsome features and deep voice, which had made Taehyung blush and laugh at the same time, saying Jae-Beom wasn’t a bad catch himself.  
“That is indeed true” Taehyung agreed.   
“But it is different. With a tail everything is so easy, the water moving with you, with these stupid legs, everything suddenly changes, the water moving against you” Taehyung says and looks at Jae-Beom’s tail, finding it beautiful in a unique way. Taehyung’s tail is the completely opposite, white with hints of silver and blue, the scales shining as is they are coated in diamonds.  
“Come on, it could be fun” Jae-Beom says and Taehyung bites his lip.   
“I will even buy you sushi, the ones that are fresh and not with all that plastic fake fish and dipped in all sorts of unnecessary things” Jae-Beom says and Taehyung grins at him before changing.   
Jae-Beom gauges at Taehyungs form. His tan skin creating a contrast to the pure white colour of his tail.  
The colour of the tail around his waist is the colour of the purest snow, and then it changes as it reaches down to his fins were the tail turns glacier blue with a silver shine.  
“Wow” Jae-Beom says and Taehyung grins at him. Taehyung has one more thing he can change, but he only changes into that when he is extremely hungry, extremely mad or in immediate danger, which is not something that usually occurs.   
“Come on, intertain me” Taehyung says and slaps Jae-Beom, who is starring at him, with his tail.  
A playful smile breaks out unto Jae-Beom’s face and he swims after Taehyung. Taehyung is fast, swimming through the water with ease. He laughs as Jae-Beom come up on his side and creates bubbles in Taehyung’s face.  
Taehyung turns around and swim in another direction and spots Pearl and Luna looking at him. He just shake his head and turns around and swims towards Jae-Beom, the two playing around, until there is a slap against the water, signalling for them to come up.   
Taehyung breaches the surface and looks around, spotting Jungkook and the others and swims over to them.  
“Wow Tae your tail” Jimin says and Taehyung smiles at.   
\------  
Yoongi jams an arm into Jungkook’s side. “Calm yourself, you look like you are ready to devour him” Yoongi says and Jungkook hums, completely ignoring Yoongi as he is enticed by the beauty, Kim Taehyung.   
Jungkook hadn’t thought he would be so shocked by Taehyung real form, but it is utterly stunning and beautiful, so strong and dangerous.   
Jungkook had admitted to himself that his dragon and demon has agreed on Taehyung, to two causing a roar inside him the second Taehyung walked into the school. His dragon and demon had been totally out of whack the last days of school over the vacation and they were completely shut dead by cupid when Taehyung, with his eyes that seemed to change colour from every angle, walked into class.   
Obviously Jungkook had tried to deny it, tried to ignore it, but his dragon and demon just wouldn’t let him go, forcing him to admit that Taehyung was the one he wanted.   
Jungkook would never had thought that he would meet his mate, but there he is, with his stupidly beautiful face, looking drop dead gorgeous-  
“Jungkook?” Namjoon asks, Yoongi having been unable to pull Jungkook out of his trance turned to the leader of their group.  
“Jungkook” Namjoon snarls as Jungkook’s demeanour starts to change, his two sides fighting to get out, fighting to take over so that they can get to their mate. It doesn’t help that Jae-Beom decides to swim up behind Taehyung to talk to him, which causes Jimin to turn his attention to Yoongi.  
Jungkook’s inside is at war, scratching to fight and he tries to keep it in, he really does, but it is just so hard.  
Namjoon dumps Jungkook underwater as he starts to get too hot, his eyes red and hair starting to turn gold.  
Jimin and Hoseok takes over, the two knowing what Jungkook is going through and knows that irritating him won’t do anything good.   
Jin and Namjoon swims to the pool side to pull Jungkook out of the water when Hoseok and Jimin gets him to the edge of the pool, so that they can pull him out.  
Yoongi swims over to the teacher to tell him what is going on, so that they can get Jungkook out of the water, without hurting anyone.  
Jungkook on the other hand is fighting, he is fighting hard to control himself. He is angry because it isn’t like him, he doesn’t loose control, he is too strong for that, too good, but the demon and dragon wants to get out and they are slowly taking over.   
\---  
Taehyung looks around as he can see Namjoon and Jin getting out of the pool and Yoongi talking to their teacher. Taehyung looks towards Jimin, Hoseok and Jungkook in confusion, but he can’t see them and that is when he senses the distress and temperature change in the water.   
“What is wrong?” Jae-Beom asks as he can see that Taehyung isn’t listening anymore.  
“Something is wrong” Taehyung mumbles before diving down, looking around and sees Jimin and Hoseok trying to hold Jungkook still.   
Taehyung swims over to them and gives them a questioning look, but they cannot see them, their eyes not accustomed to water.   
Taehyung can feel the heat coming from Jungkook and decides to hold his distance until he notices that Hoseok and Jimin are trying to pull Jungkook towards the edge of the pool, to get him to the Namjoon and Jin.  
Taehyung figures that Jungkook has gotten sick and swims over and pushes Jimin and Hoseok away from Jungkook and up to the surface, before he places his hands on either side of Jungkook’s hips and swims over to Namjoon and Jin with him.  
Taehyung feels his hands burning from touching Jungkook, but decides that it is worth it, to get Jungkook out of the water. Jungkook can’t breathe underwater and Taehyung can feel him struggling, so getting burned is worth it, if it means saving Jungkook.   
They breatch the surface and Taehyung look up and Namjoon and Jin who quickly grabs Jungkook and pulls him out of the water. The teacher comes over to them with Yoongi.  
“Okay, let us get Jungkook out of here” the teacher says and Jungkook practically runs towards the water as he sees Taehyung and Jae-Beom, but Yoongi knocks him out with a spell before anything can happen.  
Namjoon lifts Jungkook up and they walks out of there.  
“All you, the class is dismissed” the teacher says before walking away and Taehyung looks after them before looking down at his burned hands.   
Taehyung can’t tell what he is feeling, a need to go and help Jungkook, but he is scared, the heat and intensity from Jungkook just then, the blood red eyes looking at Taehyung with such intensity that it scares Taehyung.  
“What’s up?” Jae-Beom asks and Taehyung changes before using the water to push himself out of the water as he doesn’t want to push his hands against the surface.  
Taehyung walks off, shocked to his core that a pair of his eyes could have that effect on him.

Taehyung walks into the class and notices that Jungkook, Namjoon, Jimin and Hoseok are gone.  
“What happened today?” Taehyung asks as he walks over to the table. Yoongi and Jin looking at each other.  
“Jungkook couldn’t control his dragon and demon” Jin says and they make space form Taehyung between them.  
“That doesn’t just happen” Taehyung argues as he plops down between them.  
“In his age it is quite common. Dragon’s gets something called a rut, which makes them aggressive, uncontrollable and horny. Jimin’s is more controlled as he has me and Hoseok keeps his in check with suppressants” Yoongi says and Taehyung hums.  
“If it can be controlled then why did Jungkook go into it this…rut?” Taehyugn questions looking at Jin and Yoongi who goes silent.  
“I’m sure that you are aware that dragons take on mates for life, one mate that is their destined partner” Jin says and Taehyung nods.  
“Well Jungkook has met his” Jin says carefully and Taehyung smiles.  
“He had, that is so cool, who is it?” Taehyung asks curious and innocently. Jin and Yoongi shares a look.  
“That is up to Jungkook to tell, that isn’t our place” Yoongi says and Taehyung pouts.  
“Awe come on, I’m your friend, aren’t I?” Taehyung asks, feeling a little self-conscious. He knows that he hasn’t known them for that long, but he feels like he has known them his entire life.   
“That is not it, but it is something personal. I would have hated if someone broke that Namjoon and I mated and I’m fairly sure that Yoongi and Jimin felt the same way when they mated. Just that while it is natural for some to mate it isn’t for others and for dragons it is something intense and Jungkook is half demon which heightens it” Jin says and Taehyung nods understand.  
“Okay I understand, I just hope that Jungkook will tell me one day” Taehyung says, and the two elders look at each other and at Taehyung, both hoping that Taehyung realizes it, before Jungkook looses his shit on someone wanting to be with Taehyung.  
“I’ sure he will” Yoongi says and Taehyung hums, listening to the teacher, his mind drifting between the class and Jungkook.

\---  
Jungkook roared, his body covered in sweat. He is currently hung up, literally, they had chained him to a wall after he had broken free and practically killed Jae-Beom.   
Jungkook had hunted down Jae-Beom, finding him to be a threat. Hoseok and Jimin and tackled Jungkook before he could do anything, but that certainly didn’t stop Jungook’s rampage. No, he had snuck off, using his demon magic on the two and run after Taehyung.   
Jungkook hadn’t gotten to Taehyung before he was caught, Namjoon jamming a tranquilizer into Jungkook’s neck, before watching the boy fall to the floor, completely knocked out.   
Jimin, Hoseok and Namjoon had dragged Jungkook’s body down to the basement where they had chained him to a wall, deeming it the safest choice.  
Now Jungkook is hanging, just hanging out on a wall, trying his best to calm down, but his mind is filled with Taehyung. It makes Jungkook sick that he cannot control himself, he has known the boy for a day, A DAY, and that should only be enough to get to know his name. He would have to spend more time with Taehyung before knowing he really loves Taehyung, but no, his dragon and demon thinks a day is enough.  
It is agony to Jungkook to be unable to control himself, to stop something that he doesn’t want. He doesn’t want to be a slave to emotions, he wants to be more. He wants to be someone who can say that he loves a person for whom they are and not what are.   
But his dragon and demon had another idea, they want Taehyung in all of his beautiful and deadly glory. They want the witty comments, the snarky remarks, the fashion sense that screams confidence, but they also want the eyes that are like mirrors of the ocean, the darkest pools that can look right through Jungkook’s entire being.  
Jungkook’s demon and dragon are whipped for Taehyung and he knows it, but he doesn’t think Taehyung will appreciate him storming through the room and claiming him, no, he is sure that Taehyung would eat him alive.  
But that doesn’t Jungkook, no Jungkook want to tame Taehyung in a way that only he can, one where Taehyung turns soft for him, but will anybody that crosses his path. He loves the wild side of Taehyung, the one he saw when Pearl touched him, he loved it.   
Jungkook is aware that Taehyung reaction was a fraction of what Jungkook felt when Jae-Beom looked at Taehyung, but Taehyung doesn’t know, it is easy to see that Taehyung doesn’t know that Jungkook is his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy, thank you for reading this chapter.
> 
> I know that there hasn't been a lot of action, and there will come some, but I do like to build a relationship between Jungkook and Taehyung, before they get down and dirty.
> 
> Hope you want to keep reading and thanks again.
> 
> Until next time! ;) <3


	4. Letting the guards down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung meets Jungkook who is pain and he wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, back with a new chapter.
> 
> We are finally going to see Taehyung show some emotions towards Jungkook. ;)

Taehyung walks around restless. He had tried to entertain himself by swimming with the cecaelias, which had helped for like five minutes. Then he talked to whoever wasn’t taking care of Jungkook, but now, now he just wants to be entertained by the younger. Jungkook is the one that Taehyung feels closest to, as Jungkook can stimulate Taehyung’s need for danger and security together with playfulness and intelligence. The younger had played with Taehyung, letting Taehyung hunt him through the forest. They had done it in the morning on the day of the incident. Taehyung had been walking around restless and walked into Jungkook who had made fun of Taehyung, until he suggested that they should play in the forest, Jungkook get his workout in and entertain Taehyung at the same time, it was a win.  
It has been a week, a week since the pool incident and from what Taehyung has been told, Jungkook wasn’t feeling so good, not even close to feeling any better.  
“It’s your turn Jin” Hoseok says exhausted as he walks in.  
“Ehm, can I help?” Taehyung asks and watch as all six looks at each other.  
“Are you sure that you want, he is pretty intense?” Namjoon asks and Taehyung hums.  
“The six of you need some time to relax and sleep. I can look after him, it cannot be that hard” Taehyung says and Namjoon shrugs.  
“I don’t know how he will react you there, it could turn violent” Namjoon says, trying to make Taehyung retaliate, because he knows that if he tells Taehyung that he can’t help, then Taehyung will figure out that something is going on. So he has to convince Taehyung that he himself doesn’t want to, but the determination in the youngers eyes, makes Namjoon think that it will be way easier to deal with Taehyung who is trying to figure out what they are hiding from him.  
“I have lived in the roughest climate on earth, I think I can handle Jungkook” Taehyung says and the leader sighs.   
“Fine, I could use some alone time with my mate” Namjoon says and smiles at Jin. Taehyung hums and get ups, following Jin and Namjoon 

Taehyung looks around the corridor, the air down here is heavy and moldy, Taehyung doesn’t like it and his immediately drifts of to Jungkook who has been living in this for a week. Taehyung feels something in his gut that he cannot explain, but it isn’t pleasant.  
“Are you sure?” Jin asks and Taehyung nods, determination filling up his eyes.   
“When the door is opened it will be closed and locked immediately. There will be a guard outside, so if anything happens call for him, but no one else will be in the room” Namjoon says and Taehyung nods.  
They walk up to the guard and Namjoon talks to him. “Ready?” Namjoon asks and Taehyung opens.  
The door is opened, and Taehyung is met by an suffocation heat, but his stubbornness and determination makes him push through it and he walks into the room.  
The door is locked, and Taehyung jumps a little, looking around in the poorly lighted room.  
He can hear panting and growling which makes the hair on his body stand.   
Taehyung gasps as he turns and sees Jungkook on the wall.   
Jungkook is hanging limp, arms covered in blood from struggling against the restraints. Tears well up in Taehyungs eyes at the sight and he hurries over to Jungkook.  
“T-Tae?” Jungkook asks as Taehyung touched Jungkook, his hands glowing faintly as he uses his ability to create water and move it at his will to clean Jungkook.  
“W-what are you doing here?” Jungkook rasps, his voice rough and tired, body weak against the restraints.  
“I was worried, you big oaf. What is going on, why do you have to hang here?” Taehyung asks, looking up at Jungkook with glacier blue eyes as he touched Jungkook’s cheek, making the water heal every single wound on his body.  
“I c-couldn’t. I can’t control myself, you shouldn’t be here” Jungkook says and Taehyung shakes his head.  
“B-but hanging you here, this is too much” Taehyung says and Jungkook shakes his head but starts struggling against the restraints.  
Taehyung takes a step back. “T-Tae you n-need to get out, before…” Jungkook grits through his teeth and Taehyung stares intensely as Jungkook’s eyes turn the colour of blood.  
“Sweet torture, you smell amazing” Jungkook says in a voice that Taehyung isn’t familiar with.  
Taehyung tilts his head to the side, his mind wracking through options, trying to figure out what is going on and what he should do.  
“Well thank you,” Taehyung says, trying to play along. Taehyung figures that it Is the demon and not Jungkook speaking. If it was the dragon speaking than his hair should be gold and his skin warmer, now his hair is pitch black, eyes red, skin tan and canines sharp.  
“Why don’t you come a little closer?” the demon lures and Taehyung smirks, creating a chair out of ice and sits down.   
“Hmm nope, I can’t possibly trust something as alluring as you” Taehyung says and the demon laughs, outright laughs. Taehyung smirks. He has never dealt with demons before, but he has heard about them before, surely, something in connection with religion, something in connection with the race that has absolutely nothing to do with God and holy water.  
No, the demon in front of him is a powerful creature who is used to get whatever it wants, but also a creature that needs stimulation. One of the reasons that demons get violent is the same as merpeople, they aren’t mentally stimulated, they get bored quickly and therefor opt to kill either from frustration, anger or simply being plain bored.

“I will never hurt a thing as beautiful as you” the demon says and Taehyung chuckles.   
“I believe you, you wouldn’t do something as stupid as trying to harm me, you know I’m going to win anyway” Taehyung says playfully and sees the glint in the demons eyes.  
“Hate to break it to you beautiful, but I we both know I would win” the demon says and Taehyung purges his lips and shakes his head.  
Taehyung clicks his tongue before speaking. “Got to disagree with you on that one, after all, you crave to find someone who can win” Taehyung says, and the demon shakes his head.  
“I don’t like spending my time on losers” the demon says and Taehyung hums, playing the demon just like a pianist would play his piano.  
“Lucky for you I’m a far fetch from a looser” Taehyung says and the demon groans, looking directly at Taehyung with its crimson eyes.  
“I bet you are, but I would still win” the demon taunts and Taehyung smirks.  
Taehyung leans back a little and spreads his legs on either side of the chair.  
“Then why don’t you come over here and shows me just how you would win?” Taehyung taunts, knowing damn well that the demon won’t be able to get to him. The demon snarls, trying to get free before it laughs.  
“You got me there” the demon says and Taehyung laughs, crossing his legs and meets the demon’s eyes.  
“So much for winning, huh” Taehyung says taunting, knowing that it might irritate the demon.   
“You could also get closer and I could show you exactly how I would win” the demon says, and Taehyung shakes his head.  
“Only a fool would do that, and I bet lots of people fall victim to your charm” Taehyung says and the demon hums, licking his lips.  
“But none of them would taste as delicious as you, beautiful” the demon says making Taehyung laugh at his attempt to lure him in.  
“No shit, I’m high maintenance” Taehyung says making the demon laugh.  
“I bet you are beautiful” them demon says and Taehyung stands up, walking over to the right side of the room.  
“So, seeing as you are so wonderful, won’t you tell me what is going on with poor Kookie?” Taehyung asks staying in the dark part of the room.  
“You know I can’t do that beautiful” the demon says, looking around the room, but unable to spot Taehyung who stands in one of his blind spots.  
“But why not, someone as powerful as you should know” Taehyung asks. Taehyung is seriously curious as to what is going on with Jungkook. Sure, he has been told that Jungkook would go into a rut, but a rut is something that is usually in their own room where they are extremely horny, trying to fuck whatever has a hole, not this, not this collected and hung up.   
“Because he won’t allow us” the demon says, and Taehyung narrows his eyes.  
“How come you be controlled by him when everyone says that he is being controlled by you?” Taehyung asks, stepping into the light again.   
“Beats me, I simply do whatever I want, but I like to roam freely not be put in a leash” the demon says and Taehyung walks over, sitting down in his ice chair. His brain is wracking havoc inside of his head, trying to figure out what is going on.  
“Then Jungkook let you out?” Taehyung asks and the demon bites his lip.  
“Guess not” Taehyung mumbles and the demon tries to shrug, well the best he can do in the given situation.   
“He is a bit unstable” the demon says, and Taehyung leans back in the chair.  
“So, I heard, but when someone like him becomes unstable it usually means either of two things” Taehyung says.   
“And what is that?” the demon asks.  
“1. He is hungry, but he can get enough food here for that not to be the case” Taehyung says and stands up and moves Infront of the demon.  
“Or his animalistic sides are trying to take over and here you are, having taken over his body” Taehyung says leaning in towards the demon.  
“You are annoying” the demon says, and Taehyung shrugs.  
“Of course, I see right through you and you hate it” Taehyung says and leans back a little.  
“You wouldn’t be so cocky if I wasn’t chained you” the demon snarls.  
“What would I be doing then?” Taehyung asks.  
“You would be panting on the floor, screaming when I sink my” the demon starts and is cut off by Taehyung who lifts his hand.  
“Aaahh how irritating” Taehyung says and starts walking away.  
“Wait” the demon says, but Taehyung keeps walking, not wanting to listen to the perverse gibberish that the demon is starting to ramble.  
“I swear when I get out these restraints, you will be begging me to have mercy on you” the demon snarls and Taehyung sits down, taking out his phone and lets the demon’s tongue run with its perverse language. 

\---  
Taehyung is half sleeping when he hears groaning and he opens to see Jungkook writher in pain on the wall.   
Taehyung shoots up and walks over to Jungkook. Jungkook is sweating and trembling, his eyes closed, and face contoured in pain.  
“Jungkook wake up” Taehyung says as he starts shaking Jungkook. “Jungkook” Taehyung says panicked and keeps on shaking Jungkook.   
Jungkook hardly reacts, a weak groan leaving his lips is all Taehyung gets and Taehyung looks frantic around the room. “GUARD, GUARD HELP!” Taehyung yells but no listens, unknown to Taehyung it is guard change, so no one is standing outside of the door.   
“Jungkook!” Taehyung shake Jungkok, only to end up with Jungkook coughing up blood. Taehyung’s eyes widen and he looks all over Jungkook.   
Taehyung steps back before he freezes the chains and causes them to shatter.  
Jungkook falls towards the ground, but Taehyung catches him. Taehyung lays Jungkook down slowly and runs towards the corner where mattresses, pillows and blankets are stashed for the ones keeping an eye on Jungkook.   
Taehyung pulls two mattresses over, lays blankets and pillow on them, then he walks over and picks Jungkook up before laying him on the blankets. Taehyung adjusts Jungkook’s head so that it is resting comfortably against the pillows. Taehyung walks over picking up some more blankets and walks back putting them unto Jungkook’s trembling body.  
Taehyung sits down besides Jungkook, trying to figure out what to do. Jungkook is writhing in pain, sweating and burning.   
Jungkook reaches out an grabs Taehyung’s hand, still trembling in pain. Taehyung can feel the pain and heat through Jungkook’s palm, and he feels his eyes tear up.  
Taehyung sits there holding Jungkook’s hand, tears streaming down his face, even when Jungkook starts trembling in pain, even when Jungkook’s breath evens out and his fever falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading.
> 
> So what do you think about Taehyung's reaction to demon Jungkook? Does it mean that Taehyung is finally coming around? Maybe not, Taehyung is complicated after all. 
> 
> Until next time ;) <3


	5. The difference in cultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook explores Taehyung's past and the effect the danish culture has on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone back at it again with another chapter.
> 
> I gotta say, this chapter took a bit, quite a lot, longer than i had anticipated, school just has an ability to be waiting around the corner and punch you straight in the face before you can do anything about.  
> Well anyway, here is another chapter, hope you will enjoy it.

Jimin and Yoongi walks into the sell and their eyes widen as they see that the wall is epty, the chains ruined. They look around and spot Jungkook laying in bed, his arms wrapped around a sleeping Taehyung who has tear stained cheeks.  
They slowly walk over and sees Jungkook stir, turning his head towards them. He looks tired, tired, but calm, calmer than he had seemed the entire week.   
“Hey” Jimin says and Jungkook nods, not moving as to not wake Taehyung up.   
“How are you?” Yoongi asks and Taehyung stirs causing Jungkook to glare at them.   
Taehyung is silent for a second before he shoots up and looks at Jungkook.   
“Jungkook?” Taehyung exclaims looking over Jungkook, his eyes filled with sleep and worry.  
Jungkook smiles at Taehyung. “Hey” Jungkook says and Taehyung stares at him before his stare goes from sleepy and worried to annoyed.  
“Don’t hey me, you were literally crying out in pain and had a fever worse than I have ever seen anyone have” Taehyung says annoyed, but everyone can hear the worry in Taehyung’s tone.   
“I’m sorry you had to experience that Tae” Jungkook says and Taehyung huffs.   
“Anyways, how did you get out of your restraints?” Jimin asks, breaking the little bobble that was starting form around the two.   
“Huh no idea, I was out cold” Jungkook says and Taehyung rolls his eyes.  
“Not even close to being cold you were burning, but I was the one who broke them” Taehyung says looking at Yoongi and Jimin.  
“You did, damn” Yoongi says and Taehyung grins proudly. “Well I had to, the guard didn’t hear when I yelled” Taehyung says and the two him.   
“Hmm everything seems fine, so I don’t think it is going to cause any problems” Jimin says and the two nods.  
“Anyways we should probably get out of here” Jungkook says and all of them nods, quickly agreeing.  
Taehyung stands up and stretches out a hand to help Jungkook up. Jungkook takes it and allows himself to be pulled up by Taehyung.  
Yoongi and Jimin walks behind Jungkook and Taehyung who is leaning towards each other, Jungkook’s arm around Taehyung’s shoulder who in return has his arm wrapped around Jungkook’s waist.   
Taehyung holding Jungkook up while they are walking, Jungkook maybe overexaggerating the weak and painful part, just to be able to touch the fiery merman. 

“What do you think happened?” Yoongi asks Jimin as he interlocks their hands.  
“Honestly, I have no idea, usually it takes a whole lot of sex to calm down a raging dragon, but they don’t smell like sex” Jimin says.   
“Tell me about it” Yoongi groans and Jimin slaps him.   
“Oh stop it, you love it when I ride you” Jimin says and Yoongi shakes his head.   
“But it is weird how Jungkook turned back, maybe he just needed Taehyung by his side, to know that he is there and not with someone else, to know that he is safe and sound” Jimin says leaning against Yoongi.  
Yoongi kisses Jimin’s temple and walks with him, a small smile plastered on his face.   
\--  
“Thank you, Tae,” Jungkook says and Taehyung looks at him as he helps Jungkook through the door to his own bedroom. They had visited Jungkook’s room, but Jungkook had ruined it, when they had tried to keep him there, so now they are in Taehyung’s room.   
“No worries” Taehyung says and helps Jungkook unto his bed.   
Jungkook sits still at the edge but a glare from Taehyung have him move up the bed until he is leaning against the pillows.   
Taehyung hums as he decides that Jungkook is laying comfortably enough and walks into his bathroom to get a shower.   
Taehyung sighs as he feels the water hit his skin, rinsing of all the panic and worry that he felt. Taehyung isn’t used to feeling a lot of emotions, not because he is cold or because he has killed animals to survive before, but because, he never met people who cause such a havoc.  
Seriously, Taehyung is used to people who is on the same wavelength as him, calm, collected, intelligent with a hint of mischief, not wild, uncontrollable, loud, kind of barbaric and last, the most annoying yet caring people.   
Listen Taehyung loved it in Denmark, and he had some good friends, but they just weren’t like the group of people he has met now, not like…Jungkook.   
There it is, the one thing he has never felt, attraction? Yes, Taehyung have looked at people, thought they were pretty, handsome, ugly and so on, but he never met anyone who piqued his interest, not quite like Jungkook have.   
Jungkook is fire, he is a spiral of emotions, he is warm and caring, he is intelligent, and he makes Taehyung want to roll around on the floor giggling, yes giggling, because Jungkook is special and Taehyung could bath in it.   
There is just one problem, the fire, Jungkook’s eyes clearly belong to a beast and is libido can match that. Taehyung doesn’t have anything against people sleeping around, if you want to fuck somebody, then go for it, if it doesn’t involve him that is, that is how he have always thought.   
But Jungkook, Taehyung wouldn’t exactly mind fucking or being fucked by Jungkook, but he would have to deal with Jungkook’s side chicks, because quite frankly he doesn’t like to share, not one bit.  
Also he has never done it before, so that is not making it easier either. Sure he is a guy, he is aware, but that doesn’t mean he just happily go out and throw his dick around, no Taehyung wants to be with someone he loves, the problem being, he is sure he knows how to love.   
He always thought that love was something that wouldn’t come to him, he was always weird, he didn’t understand love, he still doesn’t. It is such unfamiliar territory that he doesn’t know if he should just throw himself at Jungkook or drown the guy so that he doesn’t have these problems anymore.   
The easiest would obviously be to drown Jungkook, he would never have to deal with these emotions again and he wouldn’t have to see that stupid, but quite cute, smile again.  
Taehyung groans frustrated, maybe it isn’t love, maybe it is just a slight attraction, because his emotions are creating an absolutely mess inside, before long, he will have acne from all the stressing because of Mr. stupid smile who is lying in his bed. Okay acne might not become his problem, his kind doesn’t have to deal with that, which he feels so blessed for, because it looks sooo God damn painful.   
Taehyung steps out of the shower and dries himself off. He puts on a pair of black Nike sweatpants and a baby blue hoodie. He runs a hand through his hair before walking into the bedroom.  
Taehyung is hit by an intense smell and stares at Jungkook.  
“That’s it you need a shower” Taehyung says and walks over opening the windows.  
“Sorry” Jungkook says and weakly gets out of bed, trying to catch Taehyung’s attention.   
“Sit down, I turn on the bath, guess it is a perk of being a mer, for some reason they decided a bathtub would be an good idea, but seriously, as if I swim in that” Taehyung says, complaining about the school’s stupidity, but he got admit, that it is nice and relaxing, he certainly didn’t have that in his old home. ¨  
“You don’t have to” Jungkook says and Taehyung shoots him a glare before walking into the bathroom and turning on the warm water, throwing in some jasmine, aloe vera, citrus and some cinnamon apple soap to make it foam and relaxing.  
He places some towels besides the tub before walking back into the bedroom.   
“You can go in there now” Taehyung says and walks over, grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt that he hands to Jungkook.   
\---  
Jungkook takes the offered clothes and walks into the bathroom, smiling as he sees the bathtub.  
Taehyung probably isn’t even aware of what he is doing. Jungkook has been told about his scent before, but the only thing people picks up is cinnamon and apple. He has never heard anyone say that he smells like anything else, maybe sandalwood, but this is more than what he has been told.   
Maybe it just a coincidence but Jungkook doesn’t believe in those. His favorite scent had always been the sea, blueberries, rain and the scent of freshly cut grass, Taehyung smells just like that, just a lot better. He smells like the freshet blueberries, the bluest sea, the newest rain and the cleanest grass in the middle of summer.   
Taehyung is tearing Jungkook’s mind into pieces, because he doesn’t know how he should approach Taehyung, Taehyung looks all cute and fluffy, but the second you get on his bad side, he is all bloodlust, intelligence, claws and teeth.   
Taehyung really is like a coin, one side everybody loves, the other no one wants, but Jungkook wants both.  
He loves the fact that he can’t just hurt Taehyung, that Taehyung can stand up for himself. He loves the fact that he cannot just break Taehyung, he cannot force Taehyung to do anything, because Taehyung is Taehyung and Taehyung does whatever he wants.   
Jungkook slips into the water a smile slipping across his face as he feels the warm water soothe his muscles.   
Jungkook can’t say that he is all relieved, Taehyung is a mystery in himself and even though he shows the sign of a mate, then Jungkook has a feeling that Taehyung isn’t going to just jump into his arms. It is going to take a lot of persuasion and some tricks, he must make Taehyung fall so deep that even when telling him that they are mates, then there is no way that he can crawl out.  
Jungkook sighs rubbing his face with his hand, trying to get some of the tension out of his head.   
It is a little overwhelming to just suddenly meet your mate, especially when said mate is Kim Taehyung, glacier eyes, silver haired prince of fashion and sassy comebacks, filled with mischiefs and a ready to kill you at any given moment look. Kim Taehyung is a piece of art, sculptured by the most caring hands and carved by sharp and precise cuts.   
There are flaws too, Jungkook has just yet to find them.   
Jungkook steps out of the tub, walks over and quickly rinses off under the shower, before drying off and putting on the clothes that Taehyung has given him. It is a little tight on him, but not uncomfortable.   
Jungkook dries off his hair as he walks into the bedroom, Taehyung sitting by the window and painting.  
Jungkook looks at Taehyung, he can see the concentration in Taehyung physique, the way his eyes are glued to the painting coming alive before him, his muscles clenching and unclenching with each stroke, and the scent coming from him, smelling so calm with a hint of eagerness, it is endearing and Jungkook is happy to see Taehyung do something that he loves.   
Jungkook walks over sitting on the bed, Taehyung only seeming to smell the air, deciding that it wasn’t something worth reacting to.   
Jungkook smiles as he looks at Taehyung.   
“What are you painting?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung doesn’t seem to react until he answers.   
“Rain over the ocean” Taehyung says and Jungkook tilts his head to the side, thinking that it sounded a little sad.   
“I used to love rain, not being out in the rain, but the sound of it. In Denmark I used to live in a house that lead out to sea, and I remember just looking out whenever it rained, finding it calming” Taehyung says and Jungkook feels honoured, that Taehyung is willing to share his past with him.   
“But isn’t rain a symbol of sadness?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung laughs, not loud, but just enough to show that he is amused.   
“I suppose that it can be, like a symbol of tears, but one thing the Danes teach people, is that rain can be refreshing. You know in Denmark there is no such thing as bad weather just bad attire. Not that rain can’t be annoying, or storms doesn’t cause havoc, but the Danes appreciate the climate in a way, I think can be hard to understand. They cycle through rain, there isn’t a thing like snow free, seriously I was so jealous whenever I heard people could be freed from school because of snow. They expect you to fit the weather and not the other way around, so I guess that growing up there taught me that rain can be just as beautiful as sunshine” Taehyung says, smiling at the memory of the country that he grew up in.   
“Man I would hate to walk around in rain, but it does make sense… a little” Jungkook says and Taehyung shrugs.   
“But don’t tell a Dane that the British has just as much, they will fight you” Taehyung says and Jungkook nods, not that Taehyung can see, but he probably senses it.  
“So what was it like, growing up in Denmark?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung puts the pencil down and turns around looking at him.  
“It was calm. I liked how people was nice to each other, you didn’t have to say hello or start a conversation to seem like you have manners, a simple smile was enough. There were snowball fights, playing around in rain pools, mud, grass. A lot of soccer and handball, the P.E. there so much more fun than here, never have I been forced to play Dutch ball so violent and weird as here. The school, entirely different but it was nice seeing how no matter how much money you have or how little, everyone had a chance at getting a good education. A lot of teenagers worked, I did for some time, kind of nice I guess, but I hated it, it can be a real pain in the ass to deliver news papers when it is raining, but the money was good. Kids can talk, most parents want their kids to talk, to allow them to grow as human beings socially and mentally. Teachers and students are on first name basis, it is kind of weird to call someone by their last name, they will give you a funny look if you do. One thing I really loved about Denmark, was how, no matter who you are, there was no way that a hospital would decline treatment. Cancer? Sure we can treat that without you have to give up your car and house. Asthma? Sure, here are some medicine, you have to pay some yourself, but the state will pay some of it, the more medicine you need, the less expensive it gets. Bad heat? Fear not, surgeons are here to help. Braces? Under eighteen and a dentist think you need them and the city you live in, will pay for it. I love how, that no matter who you are, no matter how sick you, there will always be a treatment. It is not about, not being able to afford it, because it is part of their taxes. So if someone gets really ill, it doesn’t turn into breaking bad or Mr. having to live on the streets from now on. Oh and don’t get me started on the guns, because never have I ever feared getting shot when walking down the streets in Denmark. Never have I heard a student fear coming to school, because there is a possibility that they will get shot. No, the gun law there, simply works better than here” Taehyung says and Jungkook gives him a weird look.  
A lot of it seems so different from the States, some similarities yes, but most certainly different. Guns is a huge part of the American problem, but Jungkook knows, that a lot of people feel like it is their right to have guns, that they need them for protection. It is an evil circle, one that there doesn’t seem to be an solution too, but Jungkook doesn’t have to try hard to figure out, that Taehyung is completely against there gun laws and that he probably doesn’t speak about It, because it will offend a lot of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here it was, chapter five.   
> Long awaited and long under writing.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Until next time.


	6. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Taehyung gets into a small byt playful fight. 
> 
> Jungkook and Jimin are obvious curious about this fight about riding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers I am back at it again with another chapter.

Taehyung glares at Pearl and her gang. He had been enjoying a quiet morning, beating Jungkook in Fish.   
Said quiet morning has been ruined by Pearl, she had found out that he is next in line for the thrown and guess what, now she suddenly wants to become friends.  
“I’m very sorry for how I treated you, but you should know, that when a handsome looking merman like you suddenly join the class, then I would feel threatened” she tries, Taehyung quirking an eyebrow at her.  
“I was afraid of losing my sex buddy Jungkook when you came, you are really good looking at Jungkook doesn’t have a particular gender preference” Pearl says, and Taehyung hums annoyed.  
“And your tail, it is white like, it is really crazy” she says and Taehyung glares at Pearl.  
“Listen up bitch, if you want to meet my cousin then haul your ass into the ocean and swim to the pod of the North” Taehyung snaps at Pearl, seriously tired of her shit.  
“No, I just want to become friends with you” Pearl says and Taehyung huffs.  
“Right, friends. As if I want to be friends with someone who doesn’t want to share a sex buddy and thinks she’s the queen, when in fact, she is a mere peasant. Now fuck off before I will tear you apart with my teeth” Taehyung says and Pearl glares at him.  
“I’m just trying to be nice” she says, and Taehyung shakes his head.  
“No, you are trying to gain a way to the throne, but trust me bitch, there is no way in hell you are getting the thrown of the North” Taehyung says and Pearl is about to slap him when he catches her hand.   
“How dare you say that, do you know who I am?” Pearl snarls.   
“Already had you ask that and quite frankly I don’t give a shit about who you are, you are annoying, and I hate annoying people” Taehyung says, letting go of her wrist before turning his attention to his phone.  
Pearl starred at him for some time before walking away.   
Taehyung looked up, placing his phone down and leaning back in his chair as he sighs, closing his eyes.   
He hates being reminded of his pod, because he misses them. He misses swimming and hunting with them. He misses just laying on ice and enjoying the sun. He misses swimming with seals or playing with polar bears. He doesn’t miss the sharks around Greenland, the blind ones, had lots of interesting stories, but he would often feel a little sick to his stomach from their looks.   
He misses playing with the small children and just feel the cold breezes against his face.   
Taehyung looks towards the door as Suga walks in and Taehyung laughs as he sees the hickeys on Suga’s throat.   
Suga yawns a plop down in the seat besides Taehyung and leans over the table, closing his eyes.  
“Tired?” Taehyung asks, humor in his voice and Suga hums.   
“Jimin is insatiable” Suga says and Taehyung shrugs.   
“Suga my friend, you are living every guys dream” Taehyung says and Suga turns his head so that he is looking at Taehyung.   
“Anyway, where is your other half?” Suga asks and Taehyung gives Suga a confused look.  
“Smart apparently isn’t one of your qualities, where is Kook?” Suga asks and Taehyung stares at Suga.  
“He certainly isn’t my other half, the only thing coming close is my bed or food, I’m still not quite sure, but Suga, Kook and I are nothing but friends” Taehyung says crossing his arms and Suga shrugs.   
“Whatever you say, but do you know where he is?” Suga asks and Taehyung is silent, looking around the room and Suga smirks.   
“Social studies” Taehyung says pouting and lays down besides Suga, waiting for the teacher to come in and start the class. 

\--  
Jimin comes sprinting through the hall and jumps unto Taehyung’s back.   
“TaeTae I hear you can paint” Jimin says and Taehyung hums.   
“Jungkook that snitch” Taehyung says and Jimin laughs jumping down from Taehyung’s back and walks besides Taehyung.  
Jimin and Taehyung have come to be good friends over the time. Sure, he prefers Jungkook, but it is different with Jimin.  
Taehyung sees Jimin in a different light than Jungkook. Not that he doesn’t like the others, but he has the most fun with Jungkook and Jimin. He can be calm when he is with Suga. J-hope allows him to just be his weird self, without someone calling him alien or weird, which is really hard for him to be called. He can be an intellectual with Namjoon. Jin always gives him advice like a motherly figure, it Is just so easy to be calm around Jin.   
All of them impacts Taehyung in different ways, all practically melting the ice in Taehyung just like global warming is doing to the arctic ice.   
Taehyung thinks that both are a problem, Jungkook not so much.   
“Always, his mouth can run as fast as a rabbit, but seriously, you can paint” Jimin says and Taehyung nods.   
“I can and no, I’m not painting your ass nor your face, practically the same though” Taehyung says and Jimin punches him.   
“I’m offended, my face isn’t as round as my ass” Jimin says and Taehyung gives him a weird look before laughing.   
“Guess all those hours riding Yoongi has paid off” Taehyung says and Jimin turns bright red.  
“Yah! Don’t be nasty” Jimin yells.   
“Not be, you are the one riding him” Taehyung says and Jimin moves around to choke Taehyung.   
“Move off of me you horse boy” Taehyung says, trying to peel Jimin off.   
“Not until you take that back” Jimin says and tightens his grip around Taehyung.  
“Can’t do that, that would mean I take something that is true back, which I don’t, because I never lie” Taehyung says and coughs as Jimin tightens his grip.   
“What is going on?” Jungkook asks as he walks into the classroom with Yoongi.   
“Nothing” Jimin says innocently why choking Taehyung.  
“Nothing my ass, he is angry because I stated the facts” Taehyung says and coughs again.  
“Not true!” Jimin says and the two falls unto the floor, Jimin wrapped around Taehyung and Taehyung turning blue.   
“Jimin babe let go” Yoongi says and Taehyung snickers before strolling again to breath as Jimin tightens his grip.  
“Jimin” Yoongi says looking at Jimin sternly and Jimin looks at Yoongi for a second before letting Taehyung go who gasps for air, rolling off of Jimin and unto the floor.   
“You okay?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung breathes hard.  
“Peachy” Taehyung says before lying flat on the floor.   
“You sure?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung stands up.  
Taehyung looks at Jungkook and zaps Jimin who howls from the cold that suddenly runs through his buddy.  
“Now I am” Taehyung says and smiles.   
“You ass” Jimin hisses.  
“You are the one who likes to take it up the ass” Taehyung says and Jimin practically bounces on him but is pulled back by Yoongi.  
“At least I am getting some” Jimin says and Taehyung shrugs.  
“Not trying to get any” he says and looks at Jungkook before looking back at Jimin who smirks.  
“Nope” Taehyung says and Jimin just hums a knowing smirk on his face.  
“All good?” Jungkook asks after some silence, Jimin and Yoongi having sat down.  
“Yup” Taehyung says and Jimin nods in agreement.  
“…Cool” Jungkook says unsure and sits down by Taehyung.   
Taehyung can feel the warmth steaming out of Jungkook and Jungkook can feel the cold seeping out of Taehyung.   
“So what was that about?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung grins.  
“Just Jimin riding…” Taehyung is hit in the face with a hand over his mouth and he turns his head glaring at Jimin.   
“Me wanting to ride an Orca and Taehyung not wanting to bring be to Antarctica nor Norway, something about me not being able to handle it, bullshit” Jimin says and Taehyung rolls his eyes.  
“Huh why not?” Yoongi asks and Taehyung licks Jimin’s hand, Jimin gags in disgust and pulls his hand away.   
“Because his body temperature would drop so fast that I would have to explain to the school why I killed a dragon oh and don’t even get me started on the fact that he cannot breath under water and they might even decided to eat him, he is meaty after all” Taehyung says as if it is quite obvious.   
He isn’t lying, it is true that he wouldn’t bring either of the dragons to his home, but neither would he with a human, they would just drown and that is worrisome.   
“Yoongi could just make a spell so that I can breathe under water” Jimin says.  
“Cold, cold, you dragons cannot handle” Taehyung says and turns to look at Jungkook.   
“Well technically no, but it would be possible if he overheats his body” Jungkook says and Taehyung narrows his eyes.  
“For how long, a minute? Maybe five?” Taehyung questions.   
“It differs, it takes a lot to cool down a dragon’s body, so I think he will be able to handle it for some time” Jungkook says and Taehyung groans.   
“You are giving me a headache with your stupid smile” Taehyung says with a groan a lays his head on the table, unaware of six eyes practically popping out of three heads. One of them extremely red.   
\--

Taehyung looks at Jimin and Jungkook. Taehyung’s face is filled with a devilish smirk while the two dragons looks absolutely horrified. Taehyung has asked if Hoseok wanted to join in on the other dragons crazy fascination of his home and Hoseok has shaken his head, sating his Is perfectly happy with an jacuzzi.   
Taehyung had come up with a terrific idea when Jimin kept on pestering him about swimming with orcas.   
Taehyung thought that what better way to find out if they could handle the ocean than testing them in the pool. He didn’t take them to the arctic pool as the cecaelias wouldn’t be fond of someone seeing them.   
Taehyung has turned the normal pool into a cold zone, that reminds of the climate where he is from. Seeing as Taehyung can control water, temperature, storms, ice, wing and lightning then it made it quite easy for him to turn the pool into a stimulator.   
“Who wants to jump in first?” Taehyung asks, looking at the three and they stare at him as if he is an maniac.  
“Hey you are the ones who wants to swim with orcas” Taehyung says and Jimin looks around before he gasps.   
“OMG I have a meeting with Yoongi, I promised to help with one of his spells as he needs fire. Sorry Taehyung, I really gotta go” Jimin says before running and Taehyung smirks, knowing that Jimin ain’t gonna ask about the Orca’s anymore.  
“Kookie?” Taehyung asks innocently and Jungkook looks at him.   
“I don’t know, it looks really cold” Jungkook says and Taehyung hums.   
“Kind of the reason why they say Santa is from the north pole” Taehyung says.   
“Don’t know never thought about it” Jungkook says and Taehyung grins reaching out for his hands.   
“Guess not” Taehyung says and pulls Jungkook into the water with him.   
Jungkook squeals, extremely manly too, before he breaches the surface.   
Jungkook flaps around, swimming to the surface, the cold water shocking him awake.   
Jungkook looks around to find the little minx who pushed him into the water. Jungkook’s eyes land on a silver and white mob and swims over to Taehyung who submerges, glacier eyes locks with gold ones and Taehyung smiles.   
“Too cold?” Taehyung asks as Jungkook swims over to him.   
Jungkook shakes his head.   
“NoPe” Jungkook shakes popping the P and Taehyung scans over Jungkook’s features.  
Jungkook looks ethereal. Gold streaks running through his hair, his usually tan skin seems to glow, his usually brown eyes are specked with gold and his muscles are ripping as he swims, heat radiating off of him, but for ones, Taehyung doesn’t feel like he is getting burned.  
Taehyung’s eyes widen as he realizes that it isn’t just Jungkook who is in front of him, it is Jungkook’s dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fret it my dear readers, there will soon be some action, well Taehyung and Jungkook will talk, I am not in a perverse mindset thank you very much, but they will talk and somethings will happen. ;)
> 
> Until we see each other next time;)


	7. Ethereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the dragon!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks, it has been long, but now we are here, with a new chapter and dragon Jungkook.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Taehyung looks at Jungkook, unsure of what to do. Sure, Jungkook had told Taehyung that he would need to overheat his body to be in cold water, but to let out his dragon, that is no where near what Taehyung had in mind when he pulled Jungkook into the pool. Not that Taehyung is complaining because Jungkook looks absolutely gorgeous, if Taehyung didn’t have his morals, then he would devour Jungkook on the spot.   
“It wasn’t very nice of you sweetheart” the dragon says, his voice deep and ice fixated on Taehyung who looks at Jungkook with huge eyes.   
“Never said I was a nice person” Taehyung says and the dragon smirks.   
“No you didn’t but I recall something about you not wanting to hurt your friends” the dragon says and Taehyung huffs.  
“Dear lord, you seem to be more obnoxious than the demon and you have hardly said anything” Taehyung says and Jungkook shrugs.  
“The devil works hard but I always win” the dragon says as if it totally obvious.   
“I suppose so, so tell me, do you have a mindset of your own like the demon?” Taehyung says and the dragon seems to be thinking for a moment before he shakes his head.  
“No, I’m as much of Jungkook as he is I” the dragon says, and Taehyung narrows his eyes.  
“Yet I don’t quite believe you” Taehyung says and swims closer.  
“You seem to prefer control” Taehyung says and the dragon grins wrapping his arms around Taehyung and pushing up against the pool wall.   
“Depends. The devil prefers lies and mischief, I despise lies, I don’t just prefer control I have control” the dragon says scanning over Taehyung’s face before moving a hand down to Taehyung’s thigh.   
“And you seem willing to give it up” the dragon says and Taehyung stare at him, shocked at the sudden turn of events.  
“Never” Taehyung bites back and the dragon moves Taehyung’s legs so that they are around his waist.  
“Feisty, sorry I don’t get turned on by non-consensual play, nor anything without consent, but I suppose with someone as stubborn as you and someone as slow as Jungkook it will take a bit of moral gambling” The dragon says and Taehyung gives him a confused look.   
“Oh, don’t look like the sweetheart, I’m sure you have noticed the feeling you get whenever you look at this body, whenever you think of Jungkook and the he smells” the dragon says, and Taehyung stiffens.   
“E-excuse me” Taehyung stutters, the dragon simply smirking at him.   
“You know, how you always preferred Aloe Vera plants, you love anything with cinnamon in it. Crisp green apples. Citrus and jasmine had always been your favorite scent and whenever you are able to, you will take in Jungkook’s, well my scent, because it calms you down” the dragon says and Taehyung’s face turn extremely red.   
“I-I don’t k-know w-w-what you are t-t-talking about” Taehyung says looking away and the dragon grabs his face and turns Taehyung’s face so that he is looking at the dragon.   
“Oh no sweetheart, I think you know exactly what is going on, but you are scarred” the dragon says, making a tremble run through Taehyung.  
“N-no, he is, no, it isn’t possible” Taehyung says scarred and in denial, but the dragon smiles sweetly at him.   
“My dear mate, you are one in a million, with the stars, but you have nothing to fear, because I will never let you go” the dragon says before kissing Taehyung.   
Taehyung’s eyes widen as he feels Jungkook’s lips against his own and Taehyung is unsure what to do, sure he has kissed people before, but not Jungkook, not a dragon, not this.   
Taehyung gives up and kisses back. Trembling hands reaches unto Jungkook’s shoulders, Taehyung holding on for dear life, his mind running a hundred miles an hour, unable to catch up with everything that is going on.   
The dragon pulls back and is looking at Taehyung who is flushes.   
“Absolutely stunning darling” the dragon says, leaning into kiss Taehyung’s neck. Taehyung shivers as he feels Jungkook’s breath across his neck before a pair of lips starts caressing his skin.   
“I-I it is too much” Taehyung says and the dragon hums.   
“I know angel, but you look absolutely breathtaking” The dragon says, making Taehyung blush.   
“I won’t do anything, just let me hold you, I have been going crazy, especially after you let that filthy fish touch you” the dragon says, venom dripping from his voice at the mention of Jae-Beom.   
“I don’t know, what fish?” Taehyung asks confused and Jungkook raises his head.   
“J-Jae-Beom” the dragon snarls. If voices could burn someone alive, then Jae-Beom would be a cooked fish.   
“I don’t even like him” Taehyung gasps and the dragon smirks.   
“No, who do you like?” the dragon teases and Taehyung glares at him before looking away.   
“No one” Tadehyung says and the dragon smirks, leaning in and kissing Taehyung’s neck.   
“No one you say?” the dragon teases, finding Taehyung’s sweet spot and attacking it, his hands moving up Taehyung body.   
“No one” Taehyung gasp, feeling a tingle running through his body at Jungkook’s attack on his body.   
“Hmm sure” the dragon says, his fingers playing on the inside of Taehyung’s upper thigh.   
Taehyung gasps, a moan slipping through his lips, Jungkook’s scent surrounding him. Jungkook uses his ability create an aphrodisiac gas to heighten Taehyung’s senses.   
Jungkook doesn’t use so much that it will make Taehyung submit and show is ass up in the air, but enough to make him more sensitive.   
Taehyung starts to struggle in Jungkook’s tight grip, finding all the unknown sensations too much.   
“K-kookie, too much” Taehyung groans breathless, the dragon smirking against his skin.   
“Hmm I stop when you stop lying” the dragon says, moving down a licking across Taehyung’s nipple and Taehyung groans loudly.   
“O-okay okay, it’s you, it is you” Taehyung gasps, his restraints finally exploding, falling apart as he says one thing he never expected himself to actually say.   
“who?” the dragon pushes further.   
“Jungkook, I like Jungkook okay, he is my mate and I like him” Taehyung says desperate and Jungkook releases him. The dragon kisses him one more time before Jungkook suddenly falls limp in the water.   
Taehyung’s eyes widen and he reaches out, pulling Jungkook up who groans and blinks his eyes open.   
Taehyung sees the gold leave Jungkook’s hair and he smiles, seeing as Jungkook is coming back to himself.  
“Tae?” Jungkook groans and Taehyung hums. “Yeah it is me” Taehyung says looking at Jungkook who is coming back to himself.  
“OMG TAHEYUNG I’M SO SORRY“Jungkook suddenly yells and Taehyung pulls back, shocked by the sudden outburst.  
“Uh huh its okay” Taehyung says blushing and Jungkook just stares at him.   
“Fuck sorry, but could we get out? It is kind of starting to get really cold” Jungkook asks, and Taehyung nods.   
They swim over to the ladder and climbs out of the pool.   
The walk over to their towels in silence, Taehyung’s face completely red from what just happened oh and the extremely obvious boner. If he had thought that Jungkook was hot in the water, then Jungkook out of the water, with water dripping down his toned body, beats it by a mile. 

“Ehm Taehyung” Jungkook starts and Taehyung looks up. “Yeah?” Taehyung asks, a little scarred of what Jungkook Is going to say.   
“I’m sorry It came out like this; I swear I didn’t want to force it unto you. Jimin told me about you experience with people wanting to own you and show you off and how you didn’t think your kind could get a mate, but, but I really like you. Not only because of us being mates, but because of you Taehyung, because of who you are. I really do like you Taehyung” Jungkook says and Taehyung gapes at Jungkook.   
“Sorry” Taehyung says and hurries off, his heart hammering a billion miles an hour. He feels like he is going to pass out. He likes Jungkook, fuck he likes him, and he is his mate, MATE! It is insane, seriously insane, an hour ago he would have frozen someone to death, but now, he can’t have his heart melting for the handsome but cute hybrid.   
“TAEHYUNG WAIT!” Jungkook yells after him but Taehyung ignores it, trying to stop his heart from being affected by global warming.  
\---

Taehyung is sitting in his room reading in a book that was given to him by his grandma. She had told Taehyung that when the time came and his heart was hurting than he could read the book, not before and never later. Taehyung doesn’t dare opening the door, scarred that it is Jungkook on the other end.  
Taehyung hadn’t missed Jungkook’s hurt expression when he ran off, but what was Taehyung supposed to do? Stay and become mates with Jungkook? Hell no, that would mean that Taehyung gave up and that isn’t in his dictionary.   
“Tae it is Jimin” Jimin says from the other end of the door and Taehyung stands up and walks over, opening the door.   
Jimin gasps as he sees Taehyung’s red eyes. “Tae…” Jimin trails off, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.   
“Tae what happened to you?” Jimin says hugging Taehyung who falls over and cries into Jimin’s shoulder, feeling his heart bleeding from the pain and guilt.   
“I Jimin I hurt him” Taehyung says while crying loudly. Jimin rubs Taehyung back, feeling at a loss. He had planned to come and yell at Taehyung, cussing him out for hurting his best friend, not just that, killing him.   
“I swear I didn’t plan on hurting him, I swear, I would never intentionally hurt him, but, it was just too much Jimin, too much and I got…scarred” Taehyung says and Jimin guides them over to the bed, sitting down.   
Taehyung leans in again, wanting to hide his face.  
“Tae you didn’t know what to do, no one is blaming you” Jimin tries but Taehyung shakes his head.  
“It isn’t good enough, I hurt him. Jimin you should have seen his face, it was as if I hurt him, not just him, his soul” Taehyung sits up whipping his face.  
“I really hurt him and I just, I feel so horrible. I thought I could go back, I thought that running away could make these emotions disappear, that my heart would freeze again, but that, it just, it is getting worse, it hurts, it hurts so bad and what is worse is that I hurt him more” Taehyung says.  
Jimin feels tears well up in his eyes, sure he wanted to yell at Taehyung, tell him that he is killing Jungkook, but Jimin knows, Jimin knows that nothing he can say will hurt Taehyung as much as he is hurting now. Not only is Taehyung killing Jungkook he is also killing himself.   
“Tae I cannot say that you did the right thing, but I believe you know what to do” Jimin says and Taehyung shakes his head.  
“No, Jungkook and I, we don’t match. Jungkook, well we know that he is the dragon prince, surprise surprise, gold dragon. Hmm but he is also a demon so he is an bastard, but that isn’t important, what is important is that, he should find another dragon or a beautiful girl who can give him children” Taehyung says.  
“He shouldn’t date someone like” Taehyung says and Jimin shakes his head in dismay.   
“That is up to Jungkook to decide, you are doing him any favor by deciding what he wants. Taehyung I believe that this is about something deeper and you can tell me everything, but the one who needs to hear this is Jungkook. Jungkook loves you, I can see it in his eyes and the same with you, you get jealous and possessive whenever a girl touches or even looks at him, sorry, but if you ask me, it is clear that you two love each other” Jimin says and Taehyung stares at him.  
“Not tonight please, I need some time to think” Taehyung says.  
“What is there to think about?” Jimin asks and Taehyung lowers his head into his hands.  
“I know this mate thing falls naturally to your kind, but, I just can’t wrap my head around it” Taehyung says and Jimin looks around the room and his eyes lands on a book. He walks over and his eyes widen.  
“Taehyung where did you get this?” Jimin asks and Taehyung looks up and sees Jimin standing with his grandma’s book.   
“My granny” Taehyung says and Jimin nods. “Well Taehyung, you should listen to your grandma’s book, because this, will give you the answer you need. Until you decide, then you can be here alone, because I can’t bear seeing my friends hurting” Jimin says and gives Taehyung the book before leaving.  
Taehyung sits in silence, looking at the door that Jimin walked out of.   
Taehyung doesn’t know what to do, he really doesn’t know what to do. His grandma’s book is about mates, the bonds, the souls, the power, the magic, the love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it.   
> I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the ending, but hey, you got to meet dragon Jungkook, so that's a plus. 
> 
> Until next time ;)


	8. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Yoongi are having a moment together.  
> Yoongi is singing a song to Jimin.  
> Jimin is turned on.  
> Taehyung is hurt.  
> Someone isn't going to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. I am finally back with a new chapter. I will apologize right now for what is going to happen, but oh well, it is happening, so enjoy. ;)

-Explicit content-   
“Jiminie he is going to be fine” Yoongi says, walking after his furious boyfriend.   
“Yoongi you do not get it, he is killing him” Jimin says and Yoongi crosses his arms.   
“I get you are angry Jiminie, but this isn’t going to help. You need to give Taehyung some time” Yoongi says and Jimin glares at his boyfriend.   
“No, it has almost been a week and I do not know how much longer Jungkook can take it” Jimin says and Yoongi grabs Jimin’s hands.  
“Listen” Yoongi says sternly and Jimin immediately stops, turning around slowly and looks at his boyfriend.   
“I get where you are coming from, but they need to handle it themselves, remember how we felt when we didn’t get to take it at our own pace” Yoongi says, walking up to Jimin and wrapping his arms around Jimin.   
“I know Jungkook is like a brother to you, but Taehyung is out a friend and us forcing them to work out will not help them in any way” Yoongi says and cups Jimin’s cheeks before kissing him.   
“I hate you” Jimin says and Yoongi smiles at him, one his calm smiles, one that always make Jimin feel safe.   
“Yet you bit my neck” Yoongi says playfully and Jimin hits Yoongi’s arms before they link arms and starts to walk towards Yoongi’s room.   
Jimin absolutely loves Yoongi’s room, he feels at ease, safe and comfortable. Yoongi’s room is filled with plants, crystals, music, Yoongi absolutely loves music and is amazing with a piano.   
“Yoongi love, will you play for me?” Jimin asks, leaning his head on Yoongi’s shoulder and Yoongi hums.   
“What you want me to play?” Yoongi asks, the two walking in their own little world, not caring about people looking at them.   
“Hmm First Love” Jimin says and Yoongi looks at Jimin silently before smiling at him.   
“Sure, everything for you” Yoongi says, a hint of a blush spreading across his face. That song was specifically written for Jimin. Yoongi had been so nervous the first time he had to show it to Jimin, he was practically getting a heart attack, but Jimin absolutely loved it.  
Yoongi loves the expression on his boyfriend’s face when Jimin realized that the song was about them, Jimin had glistening tears in eyes but a smile so big and precious that Yoongi would kill anyone in the entire world, to make sure that that smile never leaves Jimin’s face.  
Yoongi knows that he is a man of few words, so to say that he was shocked when a totally energetic talking machine one showed up at his doorstep, would be the understatement of the century.   
Yoongi had been blown backwards by the beauty that is Park Jimin. Yoongi loves everything about Jimin, mostly, he dislikes his temper tantrums and ways of always making him blush, but besides that, Jimin is a devilish angel who has Yoongi whipped.   
Yoongi had never imagines that starting in this school would get him such an amazing boyfriend, okay he would never guess it, because at first, he didn’t think he deserved someone as beautiful as Jimin, but Jimin made him think otherwise. He made Yoongi feel loved, special and handsome, he made Yoongi feel like he could hold the world in his hands, because he can, whenever he holds Jimin, he holds the world.   
Call Yoongi a sap and you be true, because he is as whipped as whipped cream, maybe even like butter, but Yoongi loves Jimin, he loves how Jimin makes him feel and that no matter where he is, no matter how uncomfortable he is, than Jimin will be there.   
That is why, he is sure that Jungkook and Taehyung will work it out. Because Yoongi had felt a lot like Taehyung, at a lost, unworthy, scarred, alone and cold.   
There is a lot of similarities and Yoongi can see them, he can see beyond his own emotions, unlike Jimin who is ready to cut Taehyung’s heart out, but he can see that Taehyung cares, but he understands that Taehyung needs time, which is why, he is more than happy to distract his boyfriend.   
Obviously, Taehyung doesn’t handle it right. Ignoring Jungkook isn’t going to solve any of his problems and Yoongi does agree with Jimin about Taehyung needing to talk to someone about, but he doesn’t think it is going to be so easy, not when Taehyung wasn’t told directly by Jungkook but by dragon.   
Taehyung having been told the dragon and then Jungkook can have given Taehyung the feel, that it was forced from Jungkook’s side, that he is saying it, because he feels like he has to, after what he did. Taehyung on the other hand, should have said that they should wait, not just run off,  
Yoongi isn’t going to blame Taehyung, but he isn’t going to defend him entirely, right now though, right now he just wants to care for his sweet angel, Jimin.   
Yoongi unlocks the door into his room and they quickly walk in, Jimin running over and jumping into Jimin’s bed that it covered in black silk. Yoongi walks over to the beautiful black piano and sits down. He gives Jimin a short smile, before he starts playing. 

Yoongi sings along to his playing, letting the sound speak for his emotions. Yoongi isn’t the best to say his emotions, he isn’t the best to always say I love you, but he shows it, though small details that Jimin has learned to pick up on.   
Jimin adoes Yoongi, loves him and could never imagine a life with Yoongi in it. Jimin remembers life before Yoongi, he remembers it as grey, boring as if something was missing and he could never really figure out, what it was that missing, that was, until he met Yoongi. Rather say Yoongi. Yoongi talking to some other witches. Jimin remembers exactly what Yoongi was wearing, black imitated leather pants, white hoodie with a grey hood, a black denim jacket and a white cap.   
Jimin had been completely dazed when he saw Yoongi, Yoongi’s bleached hair, slightly pale skin, beautiful body, Jimin was head over in heels in love with Yoongi, even before knowing his name.  
Jimin knew right away, that he couldn’t live without Yoongi in his life and in him, but he blamed that on his hormonal virgin brain that decided that whenever a fanfiction said anal sex was mind blowing, worth dying for, than they meant, sex with Yoongi.   
Yoongi is in Jimin’s eyes the most perfect yet imperfect being in the entire universe. How someone can be created some amazing, Jimin doesn’t know, he just knows that he is grateful for the universe to decide that Yoongi is his mate and no one else’s.

Jimin looks down, his pants growing tight. Yoongi’s voice has always turned him on, a lot. Jimin loves Yoongi’s voice, it is deep and serious, but sweet and calm.   
Jimin is turned on by the love in Yoongi’s voice, in his actions, in his eyes. The perk of being Yoongi’s mate is feeling his emotions and Jimin can say for sure, he isn’t the only one who is turned on.   
Jimin starts peeling off his clothes, feeling it getting too tight around him, claustrophobic even.   
Yoongi keeps singing ignoring Jimin who is getting extremely horny on the bed. Yoongi is aware that Jimin has an extremely high libido, oh he is aware, in Yoongi’s opinion than Jimin is addicted to sex, but he isn’t going to complain because Jimin is insanely hot and satisfying to watch fall apart.   
So, if Yoongi has to say the truth, then he is addicted to Jimin. 

Jimin kicks his boxer briefs off and lays down on Yoongi’s bed and spreads his legs. Yoongi loves to put on a show for Jimin when is playing piano and Jimin absolutely loves being good for Yoongi and putting on a show for him too.   
Jimin runs his hands up and down his body. One hand starting at his neck the other starting at his waist. His right hand moves down his body and starts playing with his nibble. Jimin moans loudly, louder to perform for Yoongi. The other runs down his midride, over his hip, slowly down his thigh before back up, gliding slowly over the warm skin before wrapping around his hard cock. 

Jimin starts rubbing his cock and nibbles in circular motions and moans loudly.  
Yoongi looks over at Jimin, his hands leaving the piano and turning his full attention towards the beautiful boy moaning and writhing around in his bed.   
Jimin is a side to behold, muscles flexing underneath tan skin as he moves his hand up and down his cock desperately, fingers having moved from his nibbles to ass.   
Jimin looks desperate for a release, desperate for more, but Yoongi loves him like that, looking sinful and delicate at the same time.   
Yoongi stands up, walking towards Jimin, running one hand up Jimin’s right leg, slowly moving up his leg before stopping at his knee. Yoongi places his other hand on the left knee, fingers lightly digging into the skin as he pushes the legs apart.   
Jimin’s eyes open and locks with Yoongi’s. Yoongi smirks at Jimin and starts kissing down his inner thigh, leaving marks here and there.   
Jimin moans, hands gripping the black silk sheets tightly. “Yoongi” Jimin moans, desperate for Yoongi to do something, something more than just loving his thighs, which Jimin suspects is one of Yoongi’s favorite places, seeing as he always loves to leave marks on them, touch them, kiss them, suck on them, he is also very possessive of his thigh, one time some people talked about Jimin’s thighs and Yoongi was fuming. 

Yoongi smirks up at Jimin before kissing the head of Jimin’s cock.   
Jimin whines and Yoongi wraps his lips around Jimin’s cock and takes him all the down.   
Jimin moans loudly, back arching off the bed and hands fisting into Yoongi’s hair.   
Yoongi starts bobbing his head up and down, sucking and hollowing his cheeks, teasing Jimin.  
Jimin lifts his legs, wrapping them around Yoongi, the pleasure taking over his body.   
Yoongi speeds up before pulling off and Jimin whines in protest, desperate and so close, so so close.   
“Suck” Yoongi says and Jimin starts sucking on Yoongi’s fingers. Yoongi leans down again and takes Jimin into his mouth. Jimin moans around Yoongi’s fingers but decides to tease Yoongi by acting as if he is giving Yoongi’s fingers a blowjob.   
Yoongi groans, sending vibration through Jimin which in turn causes him to moan loudly.   
Yoongi taps the roof of Jimin’s mouth and Jimin’s releases Yoongi’s fingers with a pop.   
Yoongi moves his fingers down to Jimin’s entrance. Yoongi rubs his fingers over the hole, before pushing one finger in.   
Yoongi starts opening Jimin up slowly. Yoongi can be rough with Jimin but he likes taking care of him, treat him like he is the most precious thing in the world, because to Yoongi he is.   
Yoongi adds another finger and Jimin moans, rocking his hips down to get more of Yoongi inside of him.   
Yoongi picks up speed before Jimin screams, coming all over the sheets.  
Yoongi holds Jimin tightly as Jimin trembles, Yoongi chasing his own high.   
Yoongi groans into Jimin’s shoulder, biting down as he comes. Jimin moans loudly, over sensitive.   
Yoongi stills before rolling unto Yoongi’s side, making sure that there is contact. 

Yoongi and Jimin lies beside each other, both panting from the high. Yoongi’s kissing Jimin’s shoulder, showing Jimin that he is pleased with him, in love with him, cares for him.   
Jimin and Yoongi makes some small talk, before they fall asleep, calmly and completely unaware of what is going on outside. 

\--  
Taehyung walks through the halls, he is furious to say the least. Taehyung had been calming down, he had been trying to gather courage to talk to Jungkook or at the very least, accept his own feelings. Obviously, the universe wouldn’t have it that way, no Pearl had decided to show up, reeking of Jungkook and Taehyung is mad, not just mad, he wants to see blood. 

Taehyung walks through the cafeteria and grabs hold of Pearl’s hair, ripping her off the bench and unto the floor.   
Pearl screams in pain as she ripped off the bench.   
“Fucking slut” Taehyung spits in her face, before he grabs her hair and starts dragging her, but she screams and kicks.   
“LET ME GO!” Pearl screams, kicking and screaming.   
“Fuck no” Taehyung says coldly, anyone wanting to help Pearl, quickly turning back around and walking away. Everyone can tell by one look at Taehyung, he wants to kill her and he isn’t going to change his mind.   
Taehyung almost reaches the door when Jungkook steps in, hair messy and eyes red. Taehyung stops as he is met by Jungkook.   
“Move” Taehyung says and Jungkook looks down at Pearl and back up at Taehyung. Taehyung looks behind Jungkook can see Hoseok there.  
“Taehyung this is insane, she is a student” Hoseok says and Taehyung shakes his head, his teeth turning sharp. “No, move” Taehyung says again and Jungkook steps aside.  
“No, Kookie, you love me, right?” Pearl says looking up at Jungkook and Taehyung turn’s his head slowly.   
“What?” Taehyung says.  
“He loves me, he said it himself when he fucked me” Pearl says a evil smile on her face.  
“Too bad” Taehyung says and pulls his hand back a little before plunging it into Pearl’s chest, his fingers with sharp nails wrapping around the heart.  
Taehyung stares Pearl in the eyes before he rips the heart out and looks at Jungkook.   
Taehyung throws the heart at Jungkook’s feet.  
“Enjoy your fucking slut” Taehyung snaps.   
“Tae I didn’t fuck her, I wouldn’t do it with anyone but my mate” Jungkook says and Taehyung’s eyes zero in on him and he grabs Jungkook’s face with his blood covered hand.  
“Well too fucking bad for you, because that is not going to happen either. Touch me or speak to me again and she won’t be the only one freezing to death” Taehyung says and smears the blood on Jungkook’s cheek before walking off.  
The whole cafeteria left in silence for a second, before they go back to chatting and some people coming in to remove the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAArrggghh I do not know what I just wrote. I know that this isn't what you want, but it happened and I hope that it made you all realise, that Taehyung isn't one to mess with, oh and I had gotten really annoyed with Pearl so she has left us....too bad. 
> 
> Hope you "enjoyed" this chapter.  
> Until next time ;)


	9. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is throwing a fit, not just a small one, a big one.  
> Taehyung knows that he has overstepped his boundaries when he killed her that brutally, but at the same time, he was just coming around and then she is walking around flaunting Jungkook’s scent on her, as if SHE was HIS mate and Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone, I'm back with a new chapter.   
> It is going to be a bit shorter than some of the others, but that doesn't mean that there isn't going to happen a lot of things in it.   
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Taehyung is throwing a fit, not just a small one, a big one.  
Taehyung knows that he has overstepped his boundaries when he killed her that brutally, but at the same time, he was just coming around and then she is walking around flaunting Jungkook’s scent on her, as if SHE was HIS mate and Taehyung.   
“Tae?” Taehyung spins around glaring at Namjoon who is walking into clearing.   
“Go away” Taehyung snaps coldly, turning around and throwing another ice rock at a stone.   
“Tae you are not okay, let me help you” Namjoon says, closing in on Taehyung. Taehyung doesn’t move away, he can sense Namjoon nearing, but he is so angry, he is so hurt that Jungkook would do something like that and then lie to him.  
“I’m fine!” Taehyung yells slamming his fist against an ice block.   
Namjoon places a hand on Taehyung’s shoulder and Taehyung turns around and looks at Namjoon with tears, hatred, hurt and anxiety in his eyes.   
Namjoon smiles calmly at Taehyung and Taehyung’s chest starts to vibrate with sobs, Taehyung trying to fight them. Taehyung knows he can cry Infront of Namjoon, but he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t want to disappoint Namjoon.   
“Tae, I don’t blame you” Namjoon says, Taehyung’s head hanging low.   
“I don’t, fuck, I do not fucking care about killing that slut” Taehyung says coldly, venom dripping from his voice at the mention of her.   
“I don’t mean her” Namjoon says and Taehyung looks up at Namjoon.   
Taehyung knows that the others are blaming him for Jungkook being heartbroken or he had thought that Jungkook was heartbroken, obviously not. Anyways, Taehyung had been able to see it in their eyes, in the way they spoke around him and acted around, but mostly, how they got too busy to be with him.   
“I don’t blame you” Namjoon says assuring and Tae leans back a little, afraid to be hurt again, he feels so betrayed, so betrayed by how they cannot see it from his side, how they are all acting as if he hurt Jungkook on purpose, as If it was all just a part of game, but it never was for Taehyung, but he has to care for his own safety before others.  
“You stayed from me too” Taehyung says and Namjoon flinches at the obvious hurt in Taehyung’s voice and eyes.  
“I didn’t mean to Taehyung, I thought Yoongi and Hoseok would be there for you, Jimin too” Namjoon says and Taehyung narrows his eyes.   
“Really? That’s naïve” Taehyung says skeptical.   
“Maybe, but I believe in my pack and you are a part of that” Namjoon says and Taehyung shakes his head.  
“I was, when everyone treated me as a fool. You all knew, everyone but me knew that Jungkook and I are mates and the second I take a step back, suddenly I’ve hurt every single one of you. Why? Because I couldn’t just give everything up like you all did, because that doesn’t fall naturally to me. Jin and you knew each other for a long time before you mated, hell you said yourself, you have known since you were children, so you have had a hell of a long time to come to terms with it. Jimin and Yoongi worked on their relationship, they were honest with each other from the start. Jungkook and I, it has all been a fucking lie!” Taehyung ending up yelling at the end, anger radiating off him.   
“It wasn’t, but he made a decision to wait and tell you when he thought it was the right time, it wasn’t our place to tell you” Namjoon says calm, knowing that the wrong word and tone can tick Taehyung off.   
“That doesn’t change the fucking fact that he fucked her, after telling me that I was his mate” Taehyung says, the clouds over them turning grey.  
Cold is practically seeping out of Taehyung’s pores, the temperature dropping, the skies turning grey and winds growing stronger.  
“He didn’t. How she can smell like him I do not know. They are close and for all I know, she came to help him, when you turned him down” Namjoon says and he immediate knows he screwed up as he sees Taehyung’s hair turning white.   
“How would you know he didn’t fuck her? It most certainly wouldn’t be the fucking first time that he fucks that slut. Jungkook has a reputation for being a fuckboy and why would that change? Once a fuckboy always a fuckboy.” Taehyung says, his skin getting a sparkling glow to it.   
“No. Jungkook may be many things, but he isn’t unfaithful, and you should know that. Jungkook loves you, but Taehyung, you are throwing him” Namjoon says and Taehyung whips around, a powerful knocking Namjoon off his feet.   
“Don’t fucking lie to me. I know that Jungkook is just like the rest. Let’s fuck the man who is second in line to throne. Let’s fuck the magical dude. I’ve mermen can make on immortal. Let’s make the merman fall in love with us and show him off, it will be a status booster. He has a good ass, bet he is an good fuck. Jungkook is now different” Taehyung practically spits ice at this point, snow starting to fall from the sky.  
Taehyung’s powers are completely out of control, just like his emotions.  
“Tae at the very least listen to his side of the story” Namjoon pleads and Taehyung shakes his head, his mind filled with rage and hurt.   
“Tae this isn’t going to solve anything.” Namjoon says, looking around at seeing how Taehyung’s emotions are running wild.   
“Maybe, maybe not, but neither of you seems to understand. I have to stage an example, one that says that I am not someone who they should fuck with. I have apparently not made it clear enough, do you want to help me Namjoon?” Taehyung asks tauntingly as he starts walking towards Namjoon.  
Namjoon tries to get up, but cold-water wraps around his arms and freezes, locking him to the ground. ‘  
Namjoon being a vampire can handle the cold, but he cannot handle an angry Taehyung. He had thought that he could, and he is powerful for a vampire, but he isn’t feeling emotions as vividly as Taehyung is now and emotions can make one more powerful than nuclear reactors.   
“Taehyung stop. Killing me isn’t going to change a thing, it is only going to make Jungkook hate you” Namjoon says and Taehyung stops for a moment before a wicked grim grin spreads across his face.   
“Than he will know how it feels” Taehyung says and the confinements around Namjoon’s wrists starts to tighten.   
“NAMJOON!” Jin yells voice filled with worry, running over the clearing towards them.   
Taehyung spares a glint in his direction and ice pillars shoot up from the ground, stopping Jin.   
“Taehyung!” Jimin yells and Yoongi pulls him back as an spike comes up from the ground.   
“TAEHYUNG STOP!” Jungkook’s voice booms through the clearing and Taehyung looks towards him with hatred.   
Jungkook is glowing, he is as stunning as Taehyung remember him, but he is a disgusting reminder of how fragile Taehyung really is.   
Lightning starts to crackle through the sky.   
“Taehyung stop please!” Jungkook yells and Taehyung shakes his head.   
Hoseok starts running towards Taehyung, maneuvering through the field and hinderance.   
Right before Hoseok touches Taehyung an powerful flood of water comes crashing through the clearing, throwing Hoseok into an ice block.   
Hoseok coughs, before sliding unto the ground unconscious, Taehyung not looking in his direction and doesn’t know how bad it is with Hoseok, all of Taehyung’s attention focused on Jungkook.   
“I know you don’t want an apology, but you need to stop with this.” Jungkook says and starts walking towards Taehyung slowly.   
Taehyung step back and the confinements around Namjoon tightens, Namjoon coughs, choking because of the ice grip around his throat.   
Yoongi looks up and sighs, moving his hand in a circle and mutters a spell.  
Taehyung’s eyes widen as a portal opens behind him. Taehyung looks at the portal, taking a step back.   
Ice gribs shoots up from the ground wrapping around everyone’s wrists and ankles.   
Taehyung tilts his head to the side looking at the portal before he stumbles back as his cousin Baekhyun and his cousin husband Chanyeol walks out of the portal. 

“Taehyung my dear cousin, what have they done to you?” Baekhyun says and walks up to Taehyung.   
Taehyung is unsure what to do, he absolutely loves his cousin, but he is angry, he is hurt, he is practically flooding the forest.   
“I-“ Taehyung starts as but is wrapped in a warm hug by his cousin. Taehyung closes his eyes, inhaling the familiar scent of the sea.   
“Why don’t you come back home, this place clearly isn’t something for you?” Baekhyun asks, his eyes looking at Taehyung warmly.   
“I, my studies, I need to finish so I can help you” Taehyung says and Baekhyun shakes his head.  
“My dear cousin, your wellbeing is worth more then helping be building bridges between us and those peasants” Baekhyun says, throwing a look in the direction of Jungkook, Jin, Jimin and Yoongi.   
Taehyung looks around, his eyes stopping at Jungkook before landing on Hoseok who is lying unconscious on the ground.   
“Okay” Taehyung says. “I will go with you, I want to come back home” Taehyung says and a huge smile spreads across Baekhyun’s face.  
“Wonderful” Baekhyun says and walks over to his husband.   
“Hey” Chanyeol says smiling at Taehyung and Taehyung returns the smile.   
“NO!” Jungkook screams, breaking the restraints and sprints forward, towards Taehyung.   
Taehyung stares ahead of himself with tears in his eyes, trying to ignore the painful feeling of his heart being torn into million pieces in his chest.  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol looks towards Jungkook before they walk through the portal, the portal closing up behind them.  
“NO!” Jungkook screams, falling to his knees, starring ahead of him, starring at where the portal had been mere seconds ago.   
“HOSEOK!” Jimin and Yoongi runs towards Hoseok while Jin runs for his life to Namjoon.   
Hoseok is laying cold on the ground, unmoving and practically lifeless.   
Namjoon is turning blue, silently coughing to get the air running through him again.   
Namjoon cannot die from having his air taken away, he will die and wake up again, it is a viscous and painful cycle, but he will survive it.   
Hoseok on the other hand is fighting for his life.   
Jin slits his wrist before pressing the blood into Namjoon’s mouth.   
Jungkook stares ahead of himself, feeling sad, helpless, hopeless, betrayed, angry, frustrated, hurt, broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAaaand that was it.   
> I hope you liked the chapter, though, it was kind of rude, and tots not something that should have happened, now that I think about, I am kind of angry with myself for splitting them like that. 
> 
> Until next time ;)


	10. The dangers lurking outside of the walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is fighting the aftermath of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I'm sooooo sorry that it has been so long since the last update, my laptop has been to service and I have been on a study trip to China for the past couple of weeks, so I haven't been able to update or write.   
> I apologize for the wait, but here is a new chapter.  
> Hope you will like it. <3

Taehyung stares ahead of himself, his eyes completely blank. The castle looks like it used too, white and majestic, cold and beautiful, the ways Jungkook used to mumble that Taehyung looks like in his sleep.   
“Hey” Kai, one of Taehyung’s friends says as he sits down in the couch besides Taehyung.   
Taehyung doesn’t turn his head, not in the mood for any talk, he feels like his skin is freezing, his inside slowly being consumes by darkness deeper than the blackness of the underground pools at the bottom of the sea.   
“I see you’ve died your hair” Kai says and looks at Taehyung’s blue hair, creating a beautiful play with his glacier blue eyes.   
“Thought I wanted to try something new” Taehyung says and Kai hums.   
“Don’t we all” Kai says and Taehyung shrugs.   
Kai and Taehyung sits in silence, Kai studying Taehyung and the way trembles runs through his body.   
“Say, what was it like, the school?” Kai asks and sees a change in Taehyung’s expression.   
“Warm. There was so much life, people there knew how to make someone laugh” Taehyung says and Kai nods.  
Taehyung’s eyes narrow as he sees a beautiful but handsome man walk down the hall, features beautiful like marble, skin tan like caramel, his hair black with red shine, eyes the color of lave and upper body covered in tattoos.   
“Hey there beautiful” Kai speaks up and Taehyung watches as the man sits down on Kai’s lab and Kai kisses him.   
The guys attention is on Kai, kissing Kai and his neck where Taehyung sees a mating mark. Taehyung tilts his head to the side, suddenly curious as to who the guy is.   
The curiosity is returned when the guys eyes land on Taehyung and he narrows them, seemingly studying every aspects of Taehyung.  
“I see you must be Kim Taehyung” the guy says, his voice shockingly calm and deep.   
“And you are?” Taehyung asks, curious as to who this intriguing man is. He must be something special to have caught the eyes of Kai.  
If one thought that Taehyung hates mates, then Kai was way worse than him, practically slaughtering anyone who mentioned mates to him.   
“Oh Sehun, heir of hell and half-brother to the guy whom your soul is calling of” Sehun says and Taehyung’s eyes widen, and he looks at Kai who shrugs and then back at Sehun.   
“I do not know what you are talking about” Taehyung snaps and Sehun leans in, snapping his finger and shows Taehyung’s soul mark and Jungkook’s.   
“Don’t lie to me boy, I didn’t become the king of hell just because I wanted to wear a crown, though I look stunning in one. I know my brothers mark and I can see each person’s soul mark and their mate and you boy are spiritually wearing my brothers mark” Sehun says and Taehyung looks away.   
Sehun looks at Kai and kisses the guy.   
“My dear, why don’t you find some acan corals” Sehun tells Kai and Kai nods and moves Sehun off his lab and walks off to go find some acan corals.   
“With all due respect, I do not know anyone who is called Jungkook” Taehyung says and Sehun tilts his head to the side and Taehyung is shocked by the sharp features of the king of hell.   
“Bullshit he already send me a snap of the two of you together, don’t lie to me” Sehun says and Taehyung facepalms.   
Taehyung really hadn’t though that Jungkook would be so good friends with his brother, nor had he anticipated that he would meet said brother.   
“Fine I know him, but we are not mates” Taehyung says, looking at his hands.   
“Obviously not, otherwise your body temperature wouldn’t be dropping to the point where it is lethal” Sehun says and Taehyung glares at him.   
“I’m fine” Taehyung snaps, getting more and more agitated by the king of hell.   
“Then you wouldn’t mind this” Sehun says and pulls out a bracelet that is braided with two types of red, black and gold. Taehyung’s eyes lands on the bracelet his heart practically dying from the sight and get’s dizzy from the scent coming off of it.   
“W-where did you get that?” Taehyung stutters and looks at the bracelet that Sehun throws on the table.  
“Jungkook” Sehun says as a matter of fact and Taehyung looks at the bracelet, his mind running wild, the temperature in his body rising and falling.   
“You see, he dropped out of the academy, not wanting anything to do with the school or anyone there. He somehow gotten the idea to return to the dragon kingdom, get married and take over the throne” Sehun says and Taehyung’s head snaps towards Sehun.  
“W-what?” Taehyung asks stunned.   
“Hmmm something about being done with unnecessary bullshit and living up to the expectations of his people” Sehun says and Taehyung shakes his head.  
“No he would never do that, he loves the school” Taehyung says, defending Jungkook.   
“How would you know what he loves?” Sehun asks so calmly that Taehyung doesn’t know how to react.   
“But he would never” Taehyung starts and Sehun shrugs.   
“Well he has, I came to talk to Baekhyun about Jungkook’s wedding and how he is going to take over the dragon realm” Sehun says and Taehyung’s blood run cold.   
“B-but” Taehyung cannot fathom what he is just told by Sehun. Jungkook would never marry some girl, he wouldn’t drop out, he wouldn’t forget about Taehyung, not just after two weeks.   
“But what? You are not mates, so he can marry anyone he wants, he is very attractive after all” Sehun says and Taehyung rubs his face with his hands.   
“Why are you telling me this?” Taehyung asks, looking tired, almost as if life is leaving his body.   
“I just thought you wanted to know, you are friends after all” Sehun says and Taehyung glares at him.   
“Yeah friends” Taehyung says.   
“Certainly not mates” Sehun says and Taehyung rolls his eyes, standing up and pretty much falls over, but Sehun catches him.   
Sehun helps Taehyung sit down again and Kai walks in, a glass of ice water in one hand and some acan corals in a bowel.   
Sehun snaps his fingers and the can corals light up in a blue fire.   
Kai walks over and sits down besides Sehun and kisses Sehun mating mark.   
“How is he?” Kai asks and Sehun looks at Taehyung.   
“On the brink of death” Sehun says and looks at Kai.   
“He needs Jungkook just as much as my brother needs him” Sehun says and leans his head unto Kai’s shoulder.   
“What did you tell him?” Kai asks and Sehun grins evilly.   
“I simply started a chain reaction of his worst nightmares” Sehun says and Kai shakes his head, looking over at Taehyung’s trembling and sweating body.l   
Sehun reached his hand into the flames and crushes the acai corals before putting them into the ice water and mixes it, before making Taehyung swallow it.   
“This should keep him alive for now” Sehun says and Kai nods, kissing his mate.   
\--

Baekhyun is passing back and forth in his and Chanyeol’s room.   
“Baby calm down” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun shoots him a cold glare.  
“My baby cousin is dying, and I pulled him away from his mate” Baekhyun says.   
“I know I would die if I was to ever be away from you for two whole weeks” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol smiles at him, his eyes filled with love.   
“I know baby, but you know it was for the best. If we had left Taehyung there, then he would have ended up killing someone that he cares about or worse he would have ended his own life” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun sighs slumping down on a chair.   
“I just don’t get it, I thought I was changing the way our people think about mates” Baekhyun says. Mates had been a taboo for a long time within the mer, but Baekhyun changed that, Chanyeol changed that. Baekhyun had always been interested in mates, he had always thought it was romantic and sweet, but the people he lived among, didn’t see it like this. Baekhyun was scarred of saying that he wanted a mate, but Chanyeol changed that, Chanyeol made him want to scream it at the top of his lungs, and oh did he shove it in people’s faces, that Chanyeol was and is his. 

“He wasn’t here when you changed all of that” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun looks at him.   
“Maybe not, but he is my cousin, I should have been there for him, I should’ve made sure that he knew, that he knows that it is okay, more than okay even” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol stands up, walking over to Baekhyun. ¨  
“Done is done, all we can do now is support him, you’ve even allowed Kai to make with Sehun, which shows how much faith you have in mates and your own people, for wants have faith in yourself and your actions” Chanyeol says and kisses Baekhyun who kisses back slowly.  
“It is just painful to watch Taehyung, my usually so lively cousin, is just a mere shell of who he used to be, it is so painful to Chanchan,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol hums.   
“I know, but you have to support him and you cannot do that if you are beating yourself up for something that you couldn’t have known” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun hums, closing his eyes.   
“Want to go for a swim?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun, pulling Baekhyun up.   
Baekhyun and Chanyeol walks down towards the lower part of the castle, the part that is submerged in water. The castle is both above and beneath that surface, the castle glistening like a million diamonds in the sunlight and casting light through the depths of sea.   
The village is underneath the surface, caves, houses, shops and everything the heart desires. Glacia the capital of Baekhyun’s realm is beautiful, with the most beautiful houses, tails and people, but as beautiful as it is, just the more deadly it is too.   
Glacia isn’t for the faint of heart, the monsters in the waters are ready to strike at any given moment, but the lights are mesmerizing, filling the soul with light and desire, making anyone forgetting about the problems and evils lurking outside Glacia’s walls.   
Chanyeol and Baekhyun changes, Baekhyun’s white tail standing in contrast to the dark water, Chanyeol’s silver tail beautiful besides Baekhyun’s, a perfect match.   
Baekhyun and Chanyeol swims around the garden, playing with each other, smiles plastered over their faces, Chanyeol making Baekhyun forget about Taehyung, about the dangerous lurking around the corner, waiting for the right moment to strike.   
For a moment everything seems so joyful, that it Is hard to imagine anything but that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAaaaaand that was it.   
> Thank you for reading this chapter, hoped you liked it.   
> Okay you probably didn't like it, but I sure do hope, that you want to keep reading. 
> 
> Until next time ;)


	11. Don't leave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola everyone, I'm back with another chapter.
> 
> Hope you will like it.

Taehyung is staring up at the ceiling, his blood boiling, his breath staggered, his heart beating weakly, his eyes heavy, his body tired, his soul weeping in pain.   
Taehyung isn’t mentally in the room, physically he is there, mentally he doesn’t know where, he just knows that he is walking on the line between life and death.   
How he got here he doesn’t know, he just knows that somewhere along the line he fucked up, the line getting thinner and thinner, trying to shake him off.   
Taehyung sits up, his trembling weak hand moves to get his phone and his headphones. He puts on his headphones, connects them with his phone and puts on a playlist.   
He groans as he lays back down, his entire body exhausted from the simplest actions.  
Taehyung knows he is going to die, but he doesn’t want to, not until he has apologized to Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi and Jungkook. He wants to apologize for all he has put them through, for everything he has done and for everything he has caused.   
Taehyung feels his eyes fall shot, the pain taking over his body as he falls asleep.   
\--  
Jungkook is sitting by the piano, his fingers playing over every key, as tears stream down his face and words spilling out of his mouth.   
“There are several layers of meaning to your words, what is what?” Jungkook sings, his voice filled with pain and so many emotions.   
“Mysterious footprints. Find them and follow. Cornered are my shadows. Hidden behind the light, what?”   
“Can’t meet you, the one one who knows my answer, before it comes to an end. I want to know everything” Complex emotions filling his mind as he sings every word.   
“The more time flows, the more it deepens. I’m between your past and future right now.”   
“Don’t leave me. I believe, start running. No ending, you’re my heartbeat. No matter what, rain falls. No matter what, darkness erases. I will definitely save you. You are not alone” Tears are not only streaming down Jungkook’s face, but Hoseok and Yoongi’s from listening to the pain in their best friend’s voice. The way he plays and the way he sings, the way every painful emotion is conveyed through it.   
“The hand of the clock that should be frozen is now advancing, step by step, like moving on.”   
“Calling me, passing me. Missing all of it, destiny. Even so, it starts the one way race, even if we start to separate, that’s okay.”  
“You don’t gotta worry about a thing, Nah not a thing. This time, it’s my turn to send them. I’’ll definitely reach you, your thoughts.”   
Jimin who is sitting in a chair is filming it all, tears streaming down his face. He isn’t much for Jungkook missing Taehyung and he certainly doesn’t think that Taehyung deserves Jungkook after what he did, but he can’t help but feel touched by the intense emotions in Jungkook’s voice.   
“If only I could rewind time and start over. You cry between the shadow and light.”  
“Don’t leave me. I believe, reach out. No ending, you are my hope. No matter what, rain falls. No matter what, darkness erases. Keep your eyes open and feel it, you are not alone.” Jungkook has to wipe away tears.   
“Everything returns to the past in seconds. I found a reason for living in the present. meeting you” Jungkook sings, picturing Taehyung’s smile in his head.   
“Don’t leave me. I believe, start running. No ending, you are my heartbeat. No matter what, rain falls. No matter what, darkness erases. I will save you. You are not alone” Jungkook’s voice cracks at the last couple words and he falls over, crying into the piano.   
Hoseok gets up and walks over, hugging Jungkook.   
Hoseok remembers waking up after having been knocked out, just to see Jungkook’s soulless eyes, shallow and life less, without the light he had had whenever he was with Taehyung. Hoseok wasn’t even mad at Taehyung, still isn’t. He can understand the rage that Taehyung was feeling. Everyone knew how hard it was for Taehyung to open up to someone, to let someone in and when he was finally ready, then he was met with something heartbreaking. Hoseok is still having trouble moving and breathing, but it didn’t make him   
Jimin stops the video and goes into messages and sends it, wanting to make a person suffer for what he did, because he doesn’t deserve to be loved not after what he did, not after he hurt his family.   
\--  
Taehyung is sitting at a table with Baekhyung, Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun. They are all looking at Taehyung worried. Taehyung is just pushing the food around his plate, eating something here and there, practically throwing up from every bite of the food he takes.   
“So, when is the wedding?” Taehyung asks weakly, tasting blood in his own mouth.   
“In a week” Sehun says and Taehyung nods, looking down at his plate. His phone dings and he looks at it, his eyes widening as he sees that he has gotten a message from Jimin.  
Everyone’s eyes narrow as they see Taehyung’s reaction to the text, almost as If something has changed.   
Taehyung opens the video and he feels tears well up in his eyes, blood flooding into his mouth.   
There Jungkook is, singing, sounding so beautiful yet so sad.  
Sehun immediately recognizes the voice, often having sung with Jungkook, the two even making it into a competition here and there.   
Taehyung watches the video with all of his attention, not even blinking through the video, just staring at Jungkook who is crying, singing and playing at the same time.   
Taehyung can see that Jungkook is looking better than he is, he isn’t looking good, but he isn’t looking as awful as Taehyung either. Taehyung guess that is karma for having hurt Jungkook the way he did.   
“Tae?” Baekhyun asks and Taehyung looks up with tears in his eyes, but this time, they are red with blood. The people at the tables eyes only widen before Taehyung is falling over and unto the floor.   
Everyone is up quickly, Sehun quickly grabbing Taehyung and lifting him ready to portal to where his brother is.   
“I’m sorry, I know you want to keep him safe, but his soul is deterring faster than I had anticipated” Sehun says and tears well up in Baekhyun’s eyes.  
“J-just help him” Baekhyun says, hugging Chanyeol to feel a little calmer.   
“Kai, help him” Chanyeol says and Kai nods and touched Taehyung to lower his temperature a little.   
Sehun opens a potal and the three walks through it, Taehyung unconscious in Sehun’s arms.   
Kai looks around, seeing that they are in Sehun’s palace now. Kai always loved Sehun’s palace, which is now his home, he loves how the king of the underwold, has made the palace into one of the most beautiful places on earth.   
“Here use this to contact Jungkook and get him here,” Sehun says and hands Kai a couple of red pearls and Kai nods.  
Kai walks over to the flames and throw them into the fireplace, a new portal opens.   
Kai sighs and steps through it, hating the heat he feels crawling up his skin whenever he uses this type of portal.   
\--  
Jungkook can feel the change in atmosphere before anything changes and he straightens his back as portal that can only belong to his brother opens up.   
Jungkook’s eyes widen as he sees Kai, Sehun’s mate.  
Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok are all looking at Kai, all taking up a defense stance.   
“Who are you?” Hoseok spits and Kai looks at Jungkook who sighs tiredly.   
“Calm down, he is my brother’s mate. Everyone meet Kai, Kai meet Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin” Jungkook says and Kai nods.   
“I’m sorry to interrupt whatever is going on, but I need your help” Kai says and Jimin steps in front of Jungkook.   
“No, you don’t need a fucking thing from him. I can see what you are and Jungkook will not have anything to do with you’re race” Jimin spits and Kai sighs.   
“Jungkook, both Sehun and I are in grave need of your help” Kai says and Jungkook nods, standing up. Kai doesn’t miss the way that Jungkook halters, his muscles and joints sore.   
“No Jungkook, he is like Taehyung, he will just hurt you” Jimin says and grabs his arms. Jungkook looks tired and Jimin and towards Yoongi who nods and walks over, wrapping his arms around Jimin.   
“So what? You cannot just hate Tae for being scared, no one but you are blaming, so get your shirt together” Jungkook says and Kai throws two pears unto the floor and a portal opens up, Jungkook and Kai walking through it. 

Jungkook is looking around the palace, it hasn’t been that long since he was here. He escaped here when Taehyung first left, his brother and Kai taking care of him and helping him through the worst part of it all.   
“What do you need help with?” Jungkook asks and Kai gives his an apologetic look.   
“I’m sorry for it to happen like this, but things have gotten out of hand and you need to see for yourself” Kai says and knocks on the door, into the room where he knows that Sehun and Taehyung are.   
Sehun opens the door and greets Jungkook with a tired look, but also with an apologetic and sorrowful look.   
“What is….” Jungkook trails off as he looks past Sehun and sees Taehyung lay in bed, a bag filled with blue liquid fluid, that is running through a tube, through a needle and into Taehyung’s arm.   
Jungkook pushes through Sehun and runs over to Taehyung’s bed and he feels tears will up in his eyes and pain, not just from seeing Taehyung, but from being able to smell how much pain Taehyung is in and also smell that Taehyung and his soul isn’t feeling good.   
“W-what happened?” Jungkook asks and Sehun walks up to him.   
“You imprinted on him and his soul took it harder than usually. I guess he loved you so staying away from you and causing harm to you and your friends, broke him” Sehun says and Jungkook cries grabbing Taehyung’s hands.   
“B-but I love him, I love him too, none of us hates, we all love him” Jungkook says and Sehun hums.   
“There is not much I can do but keep his heart beating, but if he has to be alive, then you have to bring him back and no one but you can do that” Sehun says and Jungkook looks up at him.   
“B-but how?” Jungkook asks and Sehun shrugs.   
“That is up to you, only you will know what to do” Sehun says and Jungkook looks at Taehyung with panic as Sehun and Kai leaved the room, leaving them alone.  
Jungkook’s heart drops at the weak smell of sea, blueberries, rain and the scent of cut grass, but instead of in a beautiful it is sickening. Polluted sea water, rotten blue berries, acid rain and disgusting wet grass in the autumn that smells.   
“Why?” Jungkook cries, leaning over Taehyung and hugging him, devastated that Taehyung is feeling so bad.   
“Why would you do this to yourself?” Jungkook feel rage run through him and stands up.   
“Why didn’t you let me help you? Why did you do this? I could have helped you, but no, you just had to be too fucking stubborn!” Jungkook yells, anger, betrayal and hurt fuelling his rage.  
“You just had to go and ignore every fucking thing again, running on your own and ignoring every fucking body else” Jungkook says and sits down looking at Taehyung who had his eyes opened.   
“What suddenly got nothing to say?” Jungkook snaps angrily and Taehyung’s eyes fall shut again.   
Jungkook slumps down on the floor, crying loudly. He had hoped for the moment that he would meet Taehyung again to be different, very different.   
No matter what Taehyung did, he would never wish this on anybody.   
He has heard about it before, it is rare, but basically the soul is in so much pain that the body starts shutting down.   
Jungkook gets up and walks over, taking Taehyung’s hand into his own.   
“Please, just open your eyes” Jungkook cries, holding his hand, ending up tiring himself out so much that he falls asleep besides Taehyung.   
\--  
“Tae!” Jungkook’s voice sound through the dark room, his voice braking as he yells as loud as he can.   
“Tae!” Fear runs through Jungkook’s body and mind, he cannot feel Taehyung’s presence, he cannot hear him or see him, it is black, no sound, no light, no smell, nothing.   
“Tae where are you!” Jungkook yells again and starts running, nothing changing, everything is just black.  
“Tae please say something!” Jungkook yells, looking around for anything, anything, even just the slightest scent or sound.   
“Please Tae say something!” Jungkook yells, a feeling of dread flowing through his veins.   
“TaeTae sweetheart don’t hide from me, don’t, I need you” Jungkook says, tears welling up behind his eyes.   
Suddenly a bright light shines through the room, blinding Jungkook who quickly looks away.   
“Jungkook….. help” Taehyung coughs in pain and Jungkook’s eyes shoot up to see Taehyung sitting on his knees, coughing up blood and blood streaming out from a wound in his chest.   
“Tae, please no, no, no, no, Tae!” Jungkook runs towards him, but the second Jungkook reaches him, then there is nothing but blood, blood is everywhere.   
“No Tae, what happened, no, no, no, Tae don’t leave me, not again, I can’t handle it, Tae!”   
\---  
Jungkook shoots up, looking around the room disoriented. Jungkook’s heart is hammering away even when he is looking at Taehyung who is lying on the bed. He runs a hand through his hair and stands up slowly, he needs some air, it is all too much. Taehyung leaving him, Taehyung dying, Taehyung in his dream, it is just too much for him to bear. 

Jungkook looks at Taehyung as he tried to get his hand free, but Taehyung’s hands tighten around his. Jungkook looks between Taehyung’s and his hand, unsure of what to do.   
Jungkook can feel a change in Taehyung’s soul almost as if it had been picked at, almost as someone who is sleeping and reacting to someone poking at them.   
Jungkook furrows his eyebrows and waits. Jungkook waits for some time but Taehyung’s hand eventually goes limp and Jungkook let’s go of it.   
Jungkook sighs but then an idea hits him. He has heard about this before, that means he must’ve heard it somewhere and that place is quite possibly his birthplace. Jungkook rubs his palms over his face, going there without anyone noticing is going to be tough, he is the heir to the throne after all.   
Jungkook facepalms and looks at Taehyung and groans, he knows he has to do it but damnit if he meets anyone he knows, then he is going to die. He hasn’t told his parents about meeting his mate and they are going to throw a huge ass party for him meeting his mate and then they are going to kill Jungkook for letting his mate get into the state that he is in.   
Jungkook groans and leaves the room to go find his brother, because he needs a portal. He might be a gold dragon and half demon, but that most certainly does not mean he can open portals.   
Jungkook takes out his phone and text Hoseok, Jimin and Yoongi to meet him there. Yoongi because he needs a portal and he can get into the realm without trouble as he is Jimin’s mate. Jimin and Hoseok because he needs their help and it will not look so suspiciously if they are there.   
Jungkook places his phone back in his pocket and knocks on his brothers door, he learned not to walk straight into his room without knocking, that means seeing his brother take Kai’s dick up the ass wasn’t exactly one thing he wanted to see.   
“Come in” he hears Kai yell and Jungkook opens the door, sticking his head through and sees Kai sprawled out on the bed and playing a game on his phone while his brother his playing on a PlayStation.   
“What’s up?” Kai asks and Jungkook bites his lip.   
“I wanted to ask if I can borrow a couple of fire flowers” Jungkook asks and his narrows his eyes as he sees Sehun and Kai look at each other with a worried look in their eyes.   
“No you can’t” Sehun says and Jungkook tilts his head to the side.   
“Why not, I need them to go and get something that can help Taehyung?” Jungkook asks, hurt that they won’t allow him to go home.   
“Because” Sheun starts and sits up, pausing his game.   
“There is something you haven’t been told, that Baekhyun, I and your father has been trying to take care of.” Sehun starts and Jungkook slowly feels dread in his body.   
“What is that?” Jungkook asks and Sehun sighs.   
“Someone is attacking the main three realms, which includes the castle of Gold” Sehun says and Jungkook’s eyes widen, hurt that his family didn’t tell him about this and scarred that something has happened to his family.   
“They have been under an attack. The castle didn’t fall, but there are people inside of the walls and your father is trying to find them. Sending you there would mean sending the person who needs to be kept safe” Sehun says and Jungkook shakes.   
“Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok will be there and I will only be in the library for a second. I just have to get an book and then I can wake up Taehyung” Jungkook says and Sehun shakes his head.   
“No, I need him, brother I need him. Imagine if it was Kai instead of Taehyung” Jungkook says and Sehun sighs.   
“The library only and you will get back here right away” Sehun says sternly and Jungkook nods.   
He just needs that book so that he can save Taehyung, his mate.   
“I promise, but I have to save him” Jungkook says and Sehun nods, Kai kissing his cheek to take away some of his worries.   
Sehun stands up and walks over and opens a small coffin and takes out a red lily and hands it to Jungkook.   
“Right away” Sehun says and Jungkook nods grabbing the flower and quickly walks out of the room to get to the library as quickly as possible.   
\--  
Jungkook looks around, making sure that there aren’t any guards around, who would run directly to his parents and tell them that he is there.   
“BUH” Jungkook practically flies five feet up into the air as Hoseok places his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder.   
“Hell don’t do that” Jungkook hisses at the two laughing idiots and Yoongi with a small smile on his face.   
“So, what do you need our help with?” Jimin asks and Jungkook sighs, trying to calm down his heart.   
“Taehyung has gone into something like a coma, but then I had a eh… dream and it made me realize something. Remember that brown and red book we found when we were kids and read it even though we were told we couldn’t?” Jungkook asks and Jimin and look at each other questioning.   
“Nope” Jimin says and Jungkook sighs. “It was brown with two red roses entangled on the front and then there were rhinestones on it too” Jungkook says and Jungkook looks at Yoongi who nods.   
Yoongi knows the book, from having looked through a lot of books about mates and lots of other things. Yoongi shows Jimin and Hoseok an illusion of the book.   
“I know it, it should be in the back” Hoseok and Jimin looks at him before nodding.   
“Now I know, I remember seeing it when we had to clean the back of the library as a punishment for sneaking out with you” Jimin says pointing at Jungkook who shrugs.   
“Let’s go” Jungkook says and the four starts moving to the back of the library to find the book.   
All four stops in their tracks as they see a man dressed in black look through the shelves.   
“W-.” Jungkook’s cuts Jimin off and Yoongi moves silently over the floor and draws up a spell. Jimin coughs and the man snap his head in their direction for Yoongi to blow the spell into his face and knocking the man out.   
Jungkook, Jimin and Hoseok runs to Yoongi and a growl practically rips through Jungkook as he sees the markings on the man.   
He belongs to someone who shouldn’t be allowed to live, a clan that wants nothing but death and destruction.   
“Burn him” Jungkook says and starts looking through the books to find it, so that he can get back to Taehyung quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyy.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter, hope you liked it.
> 
> Until next time <3


	12. The colors of the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.   
> I´m back with another chapter.   
> Hope you will like it.  
> Enjoy!!!

Jungkook, Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin jumps through a portal, a dark thrown in their direction, but Yoongi manages to shut the portal before it hits them.   
The four falls unto the floor panting, Jungkook clutching the book to his chest.   
Sehun and Kai look amused at the four lying sprawled on Sehun and Kai’s bedroom floor.   
“I assume it went well” Sehun says and Jungkook looks up at him.   
“Despite meeting someone who I never thought I would meet, then yes, I got the book” Jungkook says and Kai helps him up.   
“What do you need?” Kai asks and Jungkook opens the book, looking through the pages and his mouth nearly drops.   
“I need a ruby, a fire lily, a red rose, aurora light and a glacies flora” Jungkook says and looks around.   
“Well that is not that hard to find” Kai says and Jungkook glare at him.   
“Right, if I could touch it. The ruby, lily, rose and aurora light aren’t a problem, but the flower, I cannot touch it, I can’t even get ahold of it” Jungkook says, and Kai tilts his head to the side.   
“But Taehyung has that flower in his bedroom, back in Glacia at the castle” Kai says and catches the attention of everyone.   
“It is Taehyung’s favorite flower and he wanted it, but the flower lives under extreme conditions, so he created that around the plant, using a combo of his magic” Kai says.   
“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go get it” Jimin says and Kai shakes his head.   
“You would have to use it the second you take it out of the sphere that Taehyung has around it. It dies within minutes from being outside of the sphere” Kai says and Jungkook hums.   
“Well I just have to find the other things first then” Jungkook says stubbornly and walks off, to go find the ingredients.   
“He is going nuts” Yoongi says and everyone nods, but they can also understand why he is doing it.   
\--  
Jungkook runs around the place, making Yoongi teleport him to different places as he gets the things that he needs.   
Jungkook aligns everything and looks at Taehyung, giving Taehyung a sad smile before he stretches his spine, trying to figure out a way to get the glacie flora here without running it.   
“I might have an idea” Yoongi says sitting in a chair.   
“Hmm?” Jungkook asks looking at Yoongi.   
“What if I open a portal and then you reach through it and throws it into the light?” Yoongi asks and Jungkook thinks about it.   
“Okay” Jungkook says and stands up, bracing himself for the pain that is going to come.   
Yoongi closes his eyes and opens the portal and Jungkook immediately reach through and practically screams from pain as he throws it into the aurora light.   
Yoongi looks at Jungkook, but Jungkook shakes his head and points at the door for Yoongi to leave as the book states that only one person, besides the one in come, can be in the room.   
Yoongi is hesitant but walks out, leaving the two mates alone.   
Jungkook looks at his red hands that is burned by the cold.   
Jungkook sighs and closes his eyes, channeling his powers before he melts the light, the flowers and the ruby together, creating two glowing and beating hearts.   
Jungkook reaches out for the hearts and places one over Taehyung’s chest before laying down besides Taehyung and places the heart over his own.   
Jungkook closes his eyes and releases his soul as he lays there, his heart glowing red and gold. 

Taehyung gasps as he feels energy and pleasant warmth run through his body, his eyes opening as he watches his blue and silver soul move above him.   
Taehyung looks down and sees a heart glow the same colors as his soul and he gasps.   
Jungkook slowly opens his eyes to see Taehyung’s soul move above them and he puts all of his efforts into the good memories he has with Taehyung to let his soul connect with Taehyung’s.   
Jungkook moves his hands and grabs Taehyung’s hand and turns his head as he can feel Taehyung’s do the same.   
Jungkook’s eyes widen as he is met by a pair of glacier blue eyes.   
Tears of relief and love well up in Jungkook’s eyes.   
“You saved me” Taehyung says looking at Jungkook and Jungkook smiles back and they turn their heads to see their souls move together before their souls move back into their bodies knocking the two out.   
\--  
Taehyung groans as he wakes up, slowly blinking his eyes open before looking around. Taehyung is confused about where he is, actually he has absolutely no idea, because he has never been to a place that looks remotely like where he is now.   
Taehyung feels dread course through his veins, but it stops as his eyes lands on Jungkook’s face.   
Remorse, love, sadness, so many emotions replaces the dread, leaving Taehyung with tears in his eyes.   
Taehyung sniffles which causes Jungkook to wake up right away, shooting up and looking at Taehyung with panic in his eyes.   
“Are you okay? What happened?” Jungkook asks looking over Taehyung to see if he is hurt anywhere.   
Taehyung looks at Jungkook with Huge eyes before he throws himself into Jungkook’s arms.   
Jungkook falls backwards with a crying Taehyung in his arms. Jungkook wraps his arms around Taehyung and inhales his scent.   
“I missed you” Taehyung whimpers and Jungkook stiffens under Taehyung’s hold.   
“I’m really sorry for what I did, and I know saying this isn’t enough, but I really mean it Kookie, I am so, so sorry for what I did. I should never have left you at the pool, at the dinning hall nor outside, I should have listened to you, I should have been with honest with myself, because you mean so much to me and I went and ruined it, I hurt you” Taehyung says and Jungkook tightens his grip around Taehyung.   
“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have pushed you like I did” Jungkook says and Taehyung lifts his head looking at Jungkook’s eyes, his eyes filled with love for Taehyung.   
“Maybe, maybe not, but I did something horrible and I truly regret it” Taehyung says and Jungkook nods.   
“That is all that matters, well almost, are you going to run away from me again?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung starts blushing.   
“No, never” Taehyung says and a huge grin spreads across Jungkook’s face before he kisses Taehyung.   
Taehyung kisses Jungkook back, feeling joy run through his veins, an almost unfamiliar feeling from all the pain he has been through.   
“Promise?” Jungkook asks between a kiss and Taehyung hums.   
“I promise” Taehyung says and kisses Jungkook.   
The door burst open, Jungkook holding Taehyung tight as Taehyung practically jumps away, but is hold back by Jungkook’s strong grip around him.   
“Holy shit” Jimin curses and Jungkook glares at hi.   
Yoongi and Hoseok pop their heads in and start smirking at the position he two are in.   
“It seems that you made up” Hoseok says and Taehyung blushes realizing what position he and Jungkook are in.   
“Yes, and I’m never letting go of him again” Jungkook says and Jimin looks hesitant while the other two nods.   
“B-but you, whaaaat, this is a little toxic” Jimin says and Yoongi slaps the back of his head.   
“Ouch” Jimin says and Yoongi glares at him.   
“Toxic was you sending that video to Tae, anyways, how are you feeling?” Yoongi asks looking at Taehyung who thinks for a second.   
“Happy and regretful” Taehyung says and crawls away from Jungkook and starts walking towards the three.   
“Ehm Hoseok I was thinking, after I have taken a shower, ehm, would…. Would you like to talk with me?” Taehyung asks nervously and Hoseok smiles at him, Taehyung almost blinded by the sunshine coming from him.   
“Of course,” Hoseok says and Taehyung sighs, a sigh of relief.   
“Thank you” Taehyung says and looks at Jimin.   
“You too, I would like to talk to you sometime” Taehyung and Jimin nods courtly, earning him a look from Yoongi.   
“We leave you two to yourself” Yoongi says and walks out, closing the door behind the three of them.   
Taehyung turns around looking at Jungkook.   
“Don’t worry, no one is upset with you” Jungkook says and Taehyung narrows his eyes.   
“Jimin obviously is” Taehyung says and Jungkook hums.   
“Not really, he just an diva” Jungkook says and Taehyung walks towards Jungkook who pulls Taehyung into the bed and kisses him.   
“I really missed you” Jungkook says and Taehyung nods.   
“I know, I just need a little more time to come to turn with all of this, but I will not leave you” Taehyung says and Jungkook nods.   
“Don’t worry” Jungkook says and Taehyung smiles.   
“So shower?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung smiles.   
“I can take that on my own, thank you” Taehyung says and Jungkook pouts.   
“Baby I’ve missed you” Jungkook says and Taehyung turns beet red.   
“Shower, yes I need one, alone” Taehyung says and starts looking around for a room with a shower in it, but is completely lost and Jungkook is laughing on the bed.   
“Okay, where is it?” Taehyung asks and Jungkook points at the door. Taehyung stumps over and slams the door shut, hearing Jungkook’s laughter through the door.   
A huge smile spreads unto Taehyung’s face and he strips before walking into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> I´m sorry that I am so slow with updating, there has just been a lot, first I was in China, then new work, doctors appointments, homework, assignments and so on, so it has just added up.   
> I promise I will try to be better at updating, but anyways, this was another chapter and I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Until next time ;)


	13. The Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is back and he has to face the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely ladies and gentlemen I am back.   
> Sorry for the one month delay, I have been busy, tired and just trying to take care of my health, that hasn´t been so good.  
> I will try to be quicker to update in the future.  
> Anyways, enjoy :)

Taehyung runs a hand through his blue hair, looking himself in the mirror and hums, his self-confidence has dropped severely after what he did.   
Taehyung sighs and walks into the bedroom where Jungkook looks up from his phone and his widens.   
Taehyung is wearing black Chelsea boots, black jeans, white Gucci shirt with gold design, a blue bomber jacket with gold designs and tigers on each chest together with some jewelry.   
“Does it look that bad?” Taehyung asks, trying to close his jacket around himself. Jungkook immediately senses the changes in Taehyung and stands up.oon   
“Far from it, you look handsome, ethereal even” Jungkook says taking Taehyungs hands and Taehyung chuckles. “Those are complete opposites of each other” Taehyung says shaking his head and Jungkook smiles at him. “I guess you are just that amazing” Jungkook says and Taehyung shakes his head.  
“Kook I“ Tae starts and Jungkook smiles at him and kisses him.   
“I know” Jungkook says, taking Taehyung´s hand and walks out of the room.   
The pair walks down the hall holding hands and the servants smile at them.   
They walk into the room where Hoseok, Jimin, Namjoon, Suga. Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are sitting.   
Hoseok and Jimin are playing on the playstation. Suga, Namjoon, Jin, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are all talking.   
“Look who decided to show up” Jin says smiling at the two and Taehyung bites his lip.   
Taehyung hasn’t really talked to anyone besides Jungkook, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun and Chanyeol.   
Baekhyun and Chanyeol has really helped him understand that it is okay to love and want to mate, that it doesn’t make him weak or anything. They have tried to show Taehyung that mers´ can love just as much as any other species, even when it doesn´t seem like something that falls natural, because of the way they have been taught.   
Sehun and Kai has helped Taehyung with his powers and learning to understand the changes. Taehyung mated with Jungkook and their powers are quite contradicting of each other and they had to learn how to control it. Seeing ass Kai had to go through the same changes, then he knew exactly what Taehyung was feeling. Taehyung really bonded with Kai over it and Kai has also helped him understand that what he is doing isn’t something shameful.   
“He took ages to decide on what to wear” Jungkook says faking a annoyed look, but it doesn’t really work because of the love for Taehyung shining through his eyes.   
“Tell me about it” Sehun says and Kai turns around in his chair and shoots Sehun a look, that makes Sehun´s smile fall.   
“So, how are you feeling?” Hoseok asks and Taehyung looks at him.   
“Okay I guess, how about you?” Taehyung asks and Hoseok smiles brightly at him.   
“Good actually, I don’t have to listen to Jungkook complaining about you not being around, I don´t have to listen to Jimin whining all the time, so I´m doing amazing” Hoseok says and Jungkook, Jimin glares at him.   
“I do not whine” Jimin says offended.  
“You do” Hoseok says.   
“I do not, Suga tell him” Jimin says and Suga looks at them and shakes his head.  
“Sure, you don´t baby” Suga says sarcastically and the rest starts laughing while Jimin just glares at Hoseok and Suga.  
“Anyways, are you coming back to school with us today?” Hoseok asks and Taehyung looks shocked, turning to Jungkook to see if he heard right. Jungkook gives him a guilty smile and Taehyung narrows his eyes.  
“Eh, I do not think that is possible” Taehyung says.   
“Why not?” Jin asks and Taehyung bites his lip.   
“I prefer not to” Taehyung says and Jungkook places a hand on Taehyung’s lower back.   
“But you belong with us” Jin says and Taehyung smiles at him.   
“That is not what it is about, but I’m not ready to go back and I think there are far more important things for me to do” Taehyung says smiling at Jungkook and Jungkook nods.   
“I have called the school and discussed some things with them and we have come to the conclusion that it is better for Taehyung and I to take some time off” Jungkook says and everyone looks at him with shock, Jimin standing up outraged by what he is hearing.   
“You are willing to throw away your education, your life for what? Someone who was willing to kill you and every single one of us” Jimin says angry and Jungkook narrows his eyes.  
“If Tae wanted to see you dead then you would be dead” Jungkook says and Taehyung looks at him, unsure if he is defending him or not.   
“As if, I could take him on, right here right now” Jimin says and starts changing into a dragon.   
Taehyung looks towards Jungkook and then towards Sehun, as it is Sehun´s home and world.   
“Well he is challenging you” Sehun says and snaps his fingers, because he knows that a full changed dragon is too big to have in the room. Sehun teleports them to a training arena outside and Taehyung looks around before turning his attention to Jungkook who has a stern look on his face.  
Taehyung nods and turns his attention towards Jimin who is unfolding his wings.   
Jungkook looks at Taehyung. “Just promise me that you don’t get hurt” Jungkook says and Taehyung smiles at him.   
“Obviously” Taehyung says and kisses Jungkook before turning his attention back to Jimin. Suga looks conflicted between Jimin and Taehyung but sighs, he knows what a challenge means and no one has the authority to intervene in one.   
They all step back to the seating spots, giving space in the arena for Jimin and Taehyung.   
Jimin roars, causing the ground to shake lightly and Taehyung sighs, his eyes glowing, a light glow of glitter flows over his skin and his hair turns white.   
Jimin sets of to attack Taehyung but Taehyung moves back and clenches his hand before twisting it, causing Jimin to stop in his tracks.   
Taehyung´s eyes glows even more as ice shoots up from the ground and wraps around Jimin´s dragon´s body and ties it to the ground.   
Taehyung clenches his hand even more and Jimin howls in pain as Taehyung takes control over the blood in Jimin´s body.   
Suga´s eyes are wide as he looks at what is going on, scared for Jimin’s life. He knows that challenges usually don’t end before one is dead and he is quite sure that Taehyung has the upper hand as he is a predator and in direct line to the throne, making him stronger than most.   
Taehyung tilts his head to the side, and it starts to rain.   
Jimin howls in pain, glaring at Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAaaaand that was it.   
> Sorry, it was short, but I promise there will be some long chapters within the near future  
> I hope you enjoyed it or at the very least liked it.  
> If you have anything to say or comment about it, please do and I will try to either answer or read it, but I do love getting feedback from you guys. 
> 
> Until next time ;)


	14. The pain of the unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallooooooo.  
> I´m back with another chapter. I have something planned, though you may or may not, probably not, like this chapter, but enjoy.  
> Oh btw, smut ensures.  
> Enjoy;)

Jimin howls in pain and fights against the restrains around his body. Jimin turns his head and sees Yoongi with tears streaming down his face.  
Jimin feels the heat rise inside of him and he howls before spitting fire, melting all the ice around him and watched Taehyung jump back, shocked that he melted the ice.   
Jimin stands up, shaking the pain and melted ice off of him and growls in anger before he spits fire at Taehyung, who quickly moves aside throwing water at the fire to counterattack it.   
Jimin storms towards Taehyung and spins around, his tail slamming into Taehyung and sends him flying into a wall.   
Taehyung groans and feels a bone break as he falls to the ground, coughing, all of the air having been punched out of his lungs.   
Jimin growls before he spits a mix of fire and ice at Taehyung.   
Taehyung quickly creates as globe of ice around himself, the fire and ice crashing against Taehyung, exploding the globe around Taehyung.   
Taehyung groans and stands up a bit wobbly on his legs.   
Jimin growls at Taehyung. Taehyung´s eyes narrow, his skin turning completely white, his eyes turning black, his teeth sharpening, his hair turning snow white and the tips grey, his nails grows longer and his aura changes.   
Jimin stops for a second, never having seen a mer look like that. He has heard about mer´s having different shapes, but nothing like the way Taehyung looks.   
Taehyung breaks his shoulder, pushing it back in its spot, creating ice around to keep It in its place and growls darkly at Jimin, before he screams a scream that send shivers through Jimin.  
Jimin can withstand ice and fire, to a certain extent, but that doesn´t mean he can survive sustaining too much damage to his body, but at the same time, he is way bigger than Taehyung.   
Taehyung touches one of his rings and it turns into a trident.   
Jungkook´s eyes widen as he sees Taehyung change and he snaps his head towards Baekhyun.   
“What is happening?” Jungkook asks and Baekhyun looks at him, chewing on his lip.   
“Taehyung is going to kill Jimin, that is what is happening” Baekhyun says.   
“Elaborate” Jungkook says sternly and Baekhyun sighs.   
“I have only seen Taehyung like this ones before and he killed a lot of people doing that” Baekhyun says and Yoongi gasps.   
Jungkook sighs.   
“Is there any way to stop him?” Jungkook asks and Baekhyun falls silent.   
“There might be one” Kai says and looks at Sehun.   
“But that would mean to break off the challenge” Kai says and Jungkook sighs.   
“And that isn´t possible” Jungkook says and Kai shakes his head.   
Jimin throws another fire and ice ball at Taehyung, but he uses the trident as a bat and slams it right back at Jimin, sending Jimin himself flying back.   
Taehyung walks towards Jimin, the ground under him crackling with electricity, the sky abode turning black and thunder rumbling through the air.   
The temperature around them fall and Taehyung snarls, spinning the trident in his hand.   
“Down” Taehyung snarls kicking to Jimin, sending him flying further over the ground. Jimin might be ten times bigger than Taehyung, but Taehyung could move a big ship or two without trouble when he is in the shape that he is in now.   
Taehyung snarls and lighting shoots down from the sky and hits Jimin and paralyses him.  
Taehyung walks over to Jimin and squats down before him, looking into his eyes.   
Jimin looks at Taehyung with pain and fear.   
Taehyung shows his teeth and holds the trident in front of him.  
Taehyung stands up and lifts the trident and is about to slam in into Jimin´s throat but is tackled by Jungkook. Taehyung snarls and glared at Jungkook, but Jungkook holds him down, knowing that Taehyung will regret killing Jimin.   
Yoongi runs over to Jimin who is paralyzed.   
“Oh my god” Yoongi says tears streaming down his face and uses his magic to turn Jimin back into Jimin.  
Jimin is lying paralyzed on the ground, tears slipping down his cheeks, unable to move his lips or anything but his eyes.   
“What did he do to you?” Yoongi says crying and Chanyeol walks up behind him.   
“The paralysis can be reversed” Chanyeol says and Yoongi looks up at him.   
“How?” Yoongi asks.  
“Ask Taehyung. I have seen him heel worse things before, I am sure he can reverse this. Don´t ask him now, but later, I am sure that he will regret what he did” Chanyeol says and Yoongi nods, picking Jimin up and walks off with him.   
Yoongi knows that he cannot be mad at Taehyung, because Taehyung played fair. Hadn´t Taehyung paralysed him, then Yoongi is a hundred percent sure, that Jimin would have tried to kill him. Taehyung showed that he had the upper hand and that is a hundred percent fair, the strongest is the strongest, that is just the way of nature. 

Taehyung gasps as he wakes up and groans, his shoulder stinging.   
“Awake?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung hums, opening his eyes and looking at Jungkook who is smiling at him.   
“Just one minute” Jungkook says and pulls out a balm.   
“This will heal your shoulder” Jungkook says and Taehyung turns around to give Jungkook access to his back.   
Jungkook smiles proudly, because Taehyung is comfortable enough to show his back to Jungkook.   
“Finished” Jungkook says and Taehyung flips back around and Jungkook starts messaging the balm into the front.   
Taehyung looks at Jungkook, studying his features up close.   
Jungkook looks at Taehyung with a smile when he is done and Taehyung rises a little, enough so that he can kiss Jungkook one the lips.  
Jungkook is surprised, but he quickly kisses back, a warmth spreading throughout his body.   
The kiss turns heated, Taehyung flipping them so that Jungkook is underneath him. Taehyung straddles Jungkook and deepens the kiss.   
Jungkook sits up and wraps his arms around Taehyung´s middle and Taehyung´s hands find their way into Jungkook´s har.   
Jungkook moves his hands down to Taehyung´s cheeks and messages them, Taehyung gasping into the kiss from the shock and unfamiliar feeling, but he dives back in for a kiss from Jungkook, high on the feeling that Jungkook gives him.   
Jungkook flips them around again and kisses Taehyung´s neck, Taehyung giggling a little, causing Jungkook smile into Taehyung´s neck.   
“So beautiful” Jungkook says causing Taehyung to blush from the embarrassment of being called beautiful by Jungkook in such an intimate way.   
Jungkook kisses down Taehyung´s naked torso and stops at the hem of his jeans, looking up at Taehyung.   
“Can I?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung nods, but Jungkook wants a verbal answer.   
“Can I?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung sighs, throwing his arms over his eyes in embarrassment.   
“Yes” Taehyung says and Jungkook grins, kissing Taehyung´s hip bone before unbuttoning Taehyung´s pants and pulls them off. Jungkook pulls Taehyung boxers off to and leans back looking at a flushed Taehyung´s eyes. Skin slightly glistening with silver and hair turning a shade lighter.   
“A true masterpiece” Jungkook says and Taehyung whines.   
“Stop sprouting nonsense” Taehyung says and Jungkook grins and leans down kissing Taehyung.   
Taehyung falls into the kiss and they kiss each other.   
Jungkook moves his head to the side, kissing along Taehyung´s neck and finds a place that he likes and slightly biting their, causing such a shock to go through Taehyung´s body that he rips Jungkook´s shirt in two, shocking the younger.   
Jungkook looks at Taehyung who smiles nervously at him.   
“If you aren´t comfortable, we can stop” Jungkook says, pulling his shirt that is now ripped in two of.   
“No no, I want to, I was just shocked, I didn´t know what happened, it was electricity was shot through my body and I usually don´t feel electricity like that” Taehyung says and Jungkook smiles warmly at him.   
“Like this?” Jungkook asks biting down on Taehyung´s neck and Taehyung yelps his hands finding Jungkook´s shoulder and nails digging into Jungkook´s shoulder.   
Taehyung´s eyes glosses over with a pink sheen, his skin glistening with silver and hair turning white with shades of blue and silver in it.   
Jungkook looks at Taehyung and his eyes widen as he feels his dragon and demon, starting to fight to take over.   
“Tae?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung looks at him, their eyes meeting and Jungkook growls as his eyes turns a mix of red of gold.   
“Fuck it feels….fuck” Taehyung pants and Jungkook tilts his head to the side a smirk forming on his lip as he feels his animalistic side coming to the surface.   
“Hmm I´m going to show you desire” Jungkook says and flips Taehyung around, he hoists Taehyung unto his knees, pulls his cheeks apart and leans in, licking across his hole. Taehyung whines and tries to squirm away from the unfamiliar feeling, but Jungkook keeps him still, his muscles flexing as he is refraining Taehyung from jumping out of the bed or moving headfirst into the wall.   
Taehyung starts to relax and Jungkook lubes ups his fingers, inserting one into Taehyung´s hole. Taehyung stiffens up and Jungkook leans in to kiss him and tries to help Taehyung relax.   
Jungkook moves on hand to Taehyung´s shaft and starts pumping it in turn with his fingers and Taehyung is soon starting to moan a little.  
“Alright?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung hums.   
“One more” Taehyung says, looking into Taehyung´s eyes.  
“Sure?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung whines, embarrassed about having to say these things as they are totally new to him.   
“Yes” Taehyung says and Jungkook ads one more and more, until Taehyung is begging him to fuck him.   
Jungkook kisses Taehyung as he aligns himself with Taehyung´s entrance.   
Taehyung gasps as Jungkook tries to move inside of him, unsure of how to react, how he is feeling, pain? Pleasure? Uncomfortable? He doesn´t know, what he knows is, that this is something new for him and he doesn´t want to disappoint Jungkook.   
Jungkook stops, letting Taehyung adjust to his size and to the new experience of something foreign inside of him. Jungkook messages Taehyung´s hips and kisses Taehyung.   
“Move” Taehyung says and Jungkook hums, starting to move slowly in and out.   
Taehyung is soon gripping unto Jungkook, scratching down his back, his shifting between purple and blue, har changing between white and blue, moans growing higher.   
Jungkook´s eyes shift between brown, red and gold, his skin turning leathery, tan and scaly gold. Jungkook´s is letting himself run wild, unable to keep it together with Taehyung looking so handsome and beautiful at the same time.   
Jungkook practically roars before biting Taehyung and Taehyung moans loudly his nails dipping into Jungkook´s back.  
Taehyung pulls Jungkook close into him and bites into Jungkook´s neck, claiming Jungkook as his and his alone.   
Jungkook moans, feeling Europhobia as Taehyung is claiming him. Taehyung kisses the spot and nuzzles his nose against the spot, loving the feeling that is spreading throughout his body.   
Jungkook turns his head slowly and kisses Taehyung necks, before sinking his teeth into Taehyung´s neck and his claws into Taehyung´s hips. His fangs claiming Taehyung as his, one hand on the right hip leaving a mark of his dragon and his on the left hip creating the mark of his demon.   
Taehyung moans loudly, coming between the two and Jungkook comes inside of him, groaning loudly.   
They hug each other, panting, regaining their breaths and Jungkook pulls away from Taehyung, Taehyung hissing as Jungkook slips out of him.   
Taehyung scoots over, hugging Jungkook who runs his ringers through Taehyung´s hair, his fingers sometimes gliding over the mating mark.   
The two lay calmly together, enjoying each other’s presence and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it.  
> I hope you liked it or at the very least wants to keep reading.  
> As always if you have something to say, please leave a comment, I love to hear what you think.  
> Until next time ;)


	15. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.   
> I´m so happy to post this now, because you have all been so kind and I want to be fast for you, so I have written another chapter, without you having to wait for a month. I hope you like it. Enjoy ;)

Jungkook wakes up to Taehyung grinding against him. Jungkook groans, trying to still Taehyung.   
Taehyung whimpers in his sleep, trying to move, but Jungkook is holding him in place.   
Taehyung nips at the mating mark he has put on Jungkook´s neck, causing Jungkook to groan.   
“Taehyung” Jungkook warns as he can feel a smirk against his neck.  
Taehyung grinds again and kisses the mark.   
Jungkook flips them so that he is on top of Taehyung, pinning Taehyung to the bed.   
“You are quite the naughty one” Jungkook says and Taehyung smirks up at him, his purple eyes clouded and frantic.   
“Still haven´t come out of it, I must really be talented” Jungkook says and kisses Taehyung who moans.   
Jungkook pulls Taehyung thigs up so that his legs are bend at Jungkook´s side and so that they are closer to each other, grinding against one another.   
“Please” Taehyung whimpers and Jungkook smirks at him.  
Taehyung doesn´t know how he has gotten this far, he wasn´t sure he would ever experience something like a heat. He knows werewolves, dragons and some mers goes through one, but he would never have guessed that his would be triggered. He knows that werewolves and dragons go through them several times a year, but a mer, it only happens when they are with someone who their soul has attached itself to.  
Jungkook kisses his mark on Taehyung´s neck before he moves down Taehyung´s body, leaving kiss marks in his trail.   
Taehyung is getting impatient and Jungkook is quite enjoying it.  
Jungkook stops when he is between Taehyung´s legs and looks up at him. Jungkook leans in and kisses the scars on the inside of Taehyung´s thigs and his eyes meet Taehyung´s. Taehyung shutters and a finger rubs around his entrance before going in.   
Taehyung tenses a little but tries to relax.  
Jungkook slowly opens him up, causing desperation and frustration to course through Taehyung´s body.   
Taehyung is practically ready to kill Jungkook, almost twisting his body around and snapping Jungkook´s neck out of frustration from how much the boy is teasing him.  
“Anything you want princess?” Jungkook asks with a devilish voice and Taehyung glares at him, ready to say something when Jungkook pushes himself into Taehyung.  
Taehyung moans loudly, his back arching off the bed.   
Jungkook spins Taehyung around so that he is on his hands and knees, Jungkook holding Taehyung´s hips as he is pounding into him, hitting is prostate dead on, causing Taehyung to shake with pleasure.   
Taehyung practically collapses unto the bed and Jungkook reaches underneath Taehyung and pulls him up, so that Taehyung´s back is against Jungkook´s chest.   
Jungkook bites down on his mark again, causing Taehyung to see white and scream out in pleasure.   
Jungkook kisses the mark and speeds up before turning Taehyung´s head and kisses Taehyung on the lips.   
Taehyung moans into the kiss, letting Jungkook uses and maneuver his body as he pleases.   
Jungkook growls into the kiss, his hands tightening around Taehyung, feeling possessiveness boil inside of him.   
Taehyung shakes and stills as he comes, his body trembling with the effect of the orgasm.   
Jungkook rides him through his orgasm before coming himself.   
Jungkook helps lay down Taehyung, maneuvering them around so that they are lying side by side, Jungkook still having a tight and possessive grip on Taehyung who is relaxing, his mind somewhere else as he is enjoying the pulsing electricity running through his body, his mind clouded.   
Jungkook smiles at Taehyung before closing his eyes again and enjoying laying together with Taehyung.   
\--  
Taehyung groans feeling sticky and sore. He turns over looking at Jungkook who is relaxing against the bed, his eyes closed but not sleeping.   
Taehyung tries to move out of the bed, but the grip around him tightens and Jungkook opens his eyes and looks at Jungkook.   
“Don´t move” Jungkook says and Taehyung smiles at him.   
“I´m going to take a shower” Taehyung says and Jungkook smirks. Taehyung grabs an pillow and slaps him with it.   
“No, you are not joining” Taehyung says and Jungkook pouts.   
“I just fucked you into the next century, I think I can take a shower with you” Jungkook says and Taehyung shakes his head, maneuvering out of Jungkook´s grip.   
“Nope, but good try” Taehyung says and walks off, Jungkook groaning as he sees his semen on the inside of Taehyung´s thighs. 

Jungkook falls back unto the bed before getting out of bed and following Taehyung.   
Taehyung shakes his head as he hears the door open.  
“I thought I told you no” Taehyung says and Jungkook looks in his direction.  
“I do not remember such things” Jungkook says and walks over to the shower.   
“One step closer and I am going to freeze your butt off” Taehyung says and Jungkook wraps his arms around Taehyung, getting on the shower.   
Taehyung looks up at Jungkook, his eyes now back to its normal color and Jungkook smiles at him.   
Taehyung turns the temperature to the shower and Jungkook wails like a little girl, jumping so fast that he slips and glides over the floor, grabbing the sink so that he doesn´t fall.   
Taehyung laughs and Jungkook glares at him.   
“Told you” Taehyung says and Jungkook pouts.   
Taehyung winks at Jungkook and Jungkook sighs, rethinking about his choices in life and why he would mate with a person who is so mischievous.   
“Come, I promise the water isn´t so cold” Taehyung says and Jungkook pouts before walking over to Taehyung´s open arms.   
The two goes for another round before finishing their shower and getting dressed.   
They walk out of their room, Jungkook listening to Jungkook going on and on about some painter that he likes and how his artwork is different from most of the art that he has seen.   
Jungkook smiles at Taehyung but stops as he can feel the presence of his parents.   
Jungkook is about to pull Jungkook into a room, but he sees his mother and knows that there is no way out of it now.   
“Kookie” Jungkook´s mother exclaims before running over to her son and hugs him.  
Jungkook´s father walks around the corner and smiles as he sees his wife and hugging their son.   
“Mom” Jungkook says shocked and hugs his mother, having missed her a lot, but unsure of how to introduce Taehyung. He isn´t ashamed of Taehyung, no, but he didn´t expect to introduce Taehyung to them after having fucked Taehyung into a heat.   
“How much I have missed you my son” she says and pulls back smiling at her son.  
Jungkook´s father walks up besides his wife before hugging his son.   
“My son” he says and Jungkook hugs back, his father having been so busy with looking for intruders, that he hasn´t been able to visit Jungkook.  
“Papa” Jungkook says and they pull away from each other.   
Taehyung is standing awkward on the sideline, unsure of how to react, he is standing in front of Jungkook´s parents and he doesn´t know how to react nor what to do with himself.  
Jungkook´s parents turn their attention towards Taehyung and Taehyung blushes, looking to Jungkook for help.  
“Mom, dad, I like you to meet Taehyung, he is my mate” Jungkook says.  
The king and queen gasps.   
“N-nice to meet you your excellency” Taehyung says and bows for the king and queen.   
“How cute” The queen says and goes in for a hug, Taehyung completely stiffening.   
Taehyung looks like he is about to faint from the situation.   
“Honey, you are overwhelming him” The king says and the queen giggles and pulls back.   
“But look at him, he is perfect” the queen says and Jungkook is sure that Taehyung would have fainted on the spot, if it wasn´t for Jungkook placing a calming hand on him and using their bond to calm Taehyung down.   
“Taehyung, I´m sorry for my wife´s behavior, she can be a handful” the king says and laughs as the queen slaps him on his arm.   
“Dad” Jungkook whines and Taehyung smiles a little. He can see where Jungkook get´s his looks and behavior from.  
“I´m also sorry for my son, he looks a lot like his mother” the king says and this time he gets a slap from both Jungkook and the queen.   
Taehyung chuckles as the king acts just as dramatic as Jungkook or well it would be Jungkook who acts just as dramatic as the king.   
“Taetae please forget my parents, they have a tendency to forget manners when they aren´t acting like the king and queen” Jungkook says pouting and Taehyung smiles softly at him.  
“Anyways, what are you doing here?” Jungkook asks, leaning his head against Taehyung´s shoulder while looking at his parents.   
The king and queen look at each other with concern which makes Jungkook stand up straight.   
“What?” Jungkook asks and his parents sighs.   
“Someone has tried attacking our kingdom, the Diamond realm and the Forest of Glamour” The king says and Jungkook hums, remembering the guard that he meets when he visited the Castle of Gold.   
Taehyung´s head perks up at the mentioning of his realm. Glacia is the main capital of the Diamond Realm. One could imagine that it would be in the warmer reaves, but Taehyung´s family rule over not only the arctic mers, but all of the mer´s and sea creatures.   
Baekhyun works mostly on the intern conflicts and tends to try out theories on the citizens of Glacia, but he rules over the others too.  
The Forest of Glamour is tougher one. The Forest of Glamour isn´t a forest as the way human thinks of it. It is the realm of witches and warlocks, the most powerful ones, Yoongi was born there and lives there. The Forest of Glamour looks like a dark and forgotten forest to those who wishes to harm the witches and warlocks. If you are invited in, then it will be one of the most magical places one could see, next to the Diamond Realm, the dragon’s nest and the underworld.   
The castle of Gold is Jungkook´s home and where he grew up, it is located in the capital of Dragons Nest, Archion.   
“When did the attacks start?” Jungkook asks and the King looks at the queen.   
“If you wishes, you can attend the meeting and we will discuss it there, but I can not discuss the topic out here” the King says and Jungkook nods looking at Taehyung.   
“Let´s go find Baekhyun, I´m sure he will be happy to have you there” Jungkook says and Taehyung nods, concerned that anything has happened to people he cares about, without his knowing.   
\---  
Taehyung sits silently, having listened to what they say. He isn´t sure, but he thinks that he is familiar with the clan that they are talking about. Taehyung came across hunters, but he also came across people with the ruby eyes that apparently are a trait for those of the Scarlet Clan. Taehyung have killed one or two of the scouts from the clan and his parents have warned him against anyone baring the symbol of a dragon flying above a forest with a lake running through it. Taehyung didn´t always listen and fell into a trap before he noticed, he was at the hands of one of the doctors. Taehyung had managed to escape the facility he was held in, but he managed to blackout and forget most of the place and the people.   
The witched and warlocks of the Forest of Glamour are sure that the Scarlet Clan was destroyed and so was Jungkook´s parents, if it wasn´t because he had found a man within the castle who wore the mark of the Scarlet Clan.   
Baekhyun had listening to Taehyung and ahead heard from Taehyung´s parents that something was going on and that Baekhyun had to be prepared for an upcoming attack.   
Sehun and Kai had agreed that it was possible that the clan had been hiding, using the outskirts of the reams, that was controlled by rogues.   
Rogues that had their own leader. ¨  
Jungkook was friend with a rogue leader, so he contacted him to hear if there was anything going on out there.   
Jungkook´s parents had always been against Jungkook mingling with Rogues, but Jungkook found that they weren´t exactly against his parent’s reign, but against the way his family had tackled the battle of Vulcan.   
There had been two reigning families in Dragon´s nest, Jungkook´s family, The Castle of Gold and the Castle of Rubies. The remaining of the Castle of Rubies turned into the Scarlet Clan.   
The Castle of Dragons weren´t just dragons, they were hybrids with murderous intends who slaughtered anything in their way, enforcing experiments that killed thousands of people.  
Jungkook´s family had started a war, backed by the other reigning families and fought down the Castle of Rubies and the Scarlet Clan.   
Jungkook and Taehyung looked at each other and nodded.  
Taehyung and Jungkook are both experiences hunters and scouts, even though they do not have lifelong experience, then they are both the prime example of what hard work and natural talent brings along.   
Chanyeol had come up with an idea to let Jungkook and Baekhyun travel freely between the realms to look for the Scarlet Clan, to find hunters, scouts, followers and so on.   
Jungkook´s parents together with Baekhyun had been against it, but to say that Taehyung´s and Jungkook´s talents didn´t exceed themselves would be a lie.   
The leaders, king and queens, politicians, knows about the hybrid son of The Castle of Gold. The son who can kill with his looks, who are strategically smart from having spend time with his father´s army generals and strategists´.   
Taehyung isn´t as known, but most people have heard about an episode or two were he has been involved, that could cause cold sweat to break out on enemies’ foreheads.   
Taehyung and Jungkook would also be perfect for the plan, they are young, but they are mates and sabbaticals are becoming more and more common, even in the magical realms, so they could use their sabbaticals as an excuse, without gaining too much attention.   
Everyone had been skeptical but agreed that it would be better to let two people who they trust and knows will not turn against them go, then people who could turn against them at any given moment. Plus the two are both legally adults, so that wouldn´t arise concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOP WHOOP another chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.   
> I´m kind of sad to announce this, but we are nearing the end, only a few chapters back.  
> I am so proud of the comments you have left and that you have liked this so far, I hope you will keep liking the rest of it.   
> Thank you for reading this far.  
> Until next time ;)


	16. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!!  
> I´m back with another chapter.  
> I think I am getting better at posting them, without a month going bye, but hey, I´m trying for you guys.  
> Hope you like it, enjoy!

Yoongi is looking at Jimin who is sleeping or at the very least acting like it. Yoongi knows Jimin is acting as if he is sleeping, to avoid any interactions, any shame, seeing pitifulness and anger in people’s eyes. Yoongi knows that the paralysis, the defeat and fighting against his former friend, has taken its toll on Jimin, both mentally and physically.   
Yoongi has seen Jimin having panic attacks, waking up from nightmares, screaming, sweating, shaking, the whole thing. Yoongi doesn´t know what to do, he is feeling physically and mental pain from seeing his mate like this, from not being able to do anything. He knows that it was said that Taehyung is the only who can reverse it, but Yoongi doesn´t believe it, he cannot believe that he cannot do anything to help his mate, to save him from this pain, the pain that has been caused by his internal pain to see his friends and family in pain. Jimin is usually pretty calm and collected when it comes to forgiving and solving problems in no time, but for some reason, he didn´t forgive Taehyung.   
Yoongi is aware that before the two met and even after having met, there has been a lot of people pursuing Jimin. Yoongi has heard stories about how people would bully him, try to fight against him and shame him for being chubby, for being a dragon who can live in extreme climates.  
“I´m sorry” Jimin whispers and Yoongi´s eyes immediately zero in on Jimin´s tear stained face.   
“Baby you have absolutely nothing to apologies to me for” Yoongi says, wiping away Jimin´s tears and placing a protective hand on Jimin´s stomach.  
Yoongi hadn´t known that Jimin was pregnant, quite honestly, he would have slaughtered Taehyung if he had known. Yoongi doesn´t know how the baby survived the attack, how he hadn´t known about it, but he knows one thing, he will not let anything hurt Jimin ever again and he will not let anything hurt their baby.   
“I will not be a good parent, I´m useless, what if the baby has been hurt? I was reckless I could have killed it” Jimin says and he struggles to move, so that he can cry into Yoongi´s chest, trying to get some comfort from his mate.   
Yoongi helps him and Jimin cries loudly, unable to feel anything from the waist down.   
“I love you and the baby, the hormones made you lash out harder than you usually would. It isn´t your fault, I do not blame you, the baby does not blame you, no one does” Jimin says comfortingly.   
Jimin cries loudly, trying to regain his composure, but everything feels so dark, so far away.   
A loud ringing sound is sounding throughout the house and Jimin practically grows, his eyes changing and every single hair on his body standing up at the scent from one of the people outside of their house.   
Yoongi looks at Jimin before standing up and walks out of the room to go and open the door.   
Yoongi opens the door and looks at Taehyung and Jungkook.  
Jungkook and Taehyung both wearing black, practically blending in with the night. Yoongi gives them a weird look, knowing well that Taehyung prefers to wear light colors and top of that, Taehyung´s hair has been dyed a light brown.   
The two looks at each other and at a tired Yoongi.   
“What can I do for you?” Yoongi asks, eyeing the two carefully. Yoongi hasn´t talked to anyone but Jin, Namjoon, Hoseok, his and Jimin´s family together with some of their other pack members since the fight. He hasn´t spoken one word with Jungkook nor Taehyung and he has made sure, that their friends doesn´t mention any of them as Jimin will go into a total fit at the mentioning of them.   
“How have you been?” Jungkook asks and Yoongi narrows his eyes.   
“How do you think?” Yoongi spits, feeling anger boil inside of him.   
“Can we come in?” Jungkook asks and Yoongi looks over his shoulder.   
“I do not think that, that is such a good idea” Yoongi says and Jungkook sighs.   
“Yoongi I´m sorry but…” Yoongi punches Jungkook in the face and Jungkook looks at him stunned, unsure of how to reacts, because he never sees this from Yoongi, Yoongi who is usually so calm, fierce and dangerous, but calm at the same time.   
“I do not need your apologies, I need him to get his shit together and cure Jimin, but no, he thinks that Jimin deserves it. Let me asks you Jungkook, do you Jimin deserves it or are you just going along with it, so you will not upset your mate?” Yoongi shoots and Jungkook sighs.   
“He started to duel” Jungkook says and Yoongi hums.   
“He did, but you know as well as I, that he didn´t give it his all. You know that he was confused, that he was holding himself back, you should have known as his best friend, that he was hurt and confused. You could see it, he didn´t even use his abilities fully. If he had wanted to win, if he had truly wanted to harm Taehyung, than you know he would simply had used his gift from the elders, one that can bring every being to its sleep, because it literally drains anyone and anything in its path of all of its energy” Yoongi spits, his face red from anger, his aura dark and murderous.   
“Yoongi” Jungkook starts and Yoongi cuts him off.  
“Jimin might´ve had started it, but he wasn´t the one who did the cruelest thing you can do, strip a person of their soul and will to live. Taehyung of all people should know what that does to someone, but that obviously doesn´t mean anything to him, seeing as the two of you suddenly disappeared. He doesn´t want to help Jimin when he needs it, but even with Jimin having been mad at Taehyung, he still went along to find the cure, but that doesn´t mean anything, as he isn´t the cousin to a king nor the mate of a future king” Yoongi says and slams the door shut.  
Jungkook and Taehyung looks at each other and knocks again.   
Yoongi is biting his lips from anger but opens the door.   
“One shot, I give you one shot to convince me not to kill each one of you on the spot” Yoongi says glaring at the two.   
“I´m here to apologies” Taehyung says and Yoongi narrows his eyes.   
“What?” Yoongi asks a bit confused.  
“I know that I went over the line and I want to talk to Jimin, I miss my friend and I cannot sleep without thinking about what I did” Taehyung says and Yoongi tilts his head to the side.   
“Why would I let you in, so that you can sleep peacefully at night?” Yoongi asks.   
“Because you know that Jimin is regretting what happened too” Taehyung says.   
Yoongi thinks about it but he is also thinking about the baby, the baby that neither of the two knows about.   
“No” Yoongi says and stops Jungkook and looks at Taehyung.   
“Yoongi, let Tae speak to him, they have to, it is splitting everyone apart that they are not talking together, it is tearing our family apart” Jungkook laughs and Yoongi practically wants to smack him, because Taehyung almost killed his family.  
“No” Yoongi says firmly.  
“Please, I promise I only want to talk to him” Taehyung says and Yoongi shakes his head, completely against putting his mate and his child in danger, he has seen Taehyung lash out twice now and he doesn´t need ones more, one that could cause the death of his child.   
“No” Yoongi says sternly but feels the link between him and Jimin buzz, Jimin telling Yoongi that he can let Taehyung in, because he doesn´t wish to put his child through the possibility of having to hide from Taehyung and Jungkook.   
“If you want to talk to him, then you have to be alone” Yoongi says and Jungkook is about to protest but Taehyung nods.   
Yoongi shows Taehyung the way and looks at Taehyung.   
“I cannot promise you how he will react, but I can promise you this, hurt him and you will regret it” Yoongi says sternly and Taehyung nods. 

Jimin is sitting up, loads of pillows keeping his body up and he is reading a book or at the very least trying to, he cannot concentrate with Taehyung, Jungkook and Yoongi talking in the house. He cannot stand the sound off them; it is distracting and irritating.   
Jimin feels himself tense, maybe he shouldn´t have let Yoongi know that he wants to Taehyung. He doesn´t exactly want to talk to talk to Taehyung, but he knows he needs to, the man is going to be the king of his home one day and he doesn´t want to risk his child´s future.   
Taehyung knocks on the door and walks in, stopping dead in his tracks as he sees Jimin sitting on the bed, pillows behind and around him, a blanket over his legs.   
Jimin stared at him, his face something between anger, desperation, sorrow, anger, sadness and apologetic and shock, because Taehyung looks different. Taehyung has a new hair color, but not just that. He seems more masculine, more muscular and on top of that, he seems tired.  
“Hi” Taehyung says and Jimin raises an eyebrow.   
“Hey” Jimin replies and Taehyung walks closer, Jimin´s arms immediately wrapping around himself, protecting his stomach.   
“Jimin I am sorry, I didn´t mean for this to happen, I honestly, I feel so, I feel so lonely and powerless because of what happened, and I do not know what to do. Not only what happened with you, but with Jungkook and everyone else. Everyone seems to have forgiven me, telling me that what has happened is okay, because that was just a lash out for not being able to understand something, from fear, but they just, they forgave me and moved on as If everything didn´t happen and I did not know how to act. I just, I was insensitive towards you, because I was caught up in myself, that I forgot to think about you, the one person who I could come to with my problems, who took me under his wing within seconds of meeting me. I miss you Jimin and I am so, so sincerely sorry for what I did to you. I cannot put into words, how sorry I am” Taehyung says, tears streaming down his face.   
Jimin wipes his own tears away as he is looking at Taehyung.   
“I am sorry too. I should have thought about the things you had told me, about how you were scared of dating and didn´t see yourself in a relationship, not even close to having a mate. I should have guessed from your reaction to Jungkook confessing, I should also have been more understanding and forgiving, because of what you had gone through. Your life wasn´t exactly easy either” Jimin says, tears streaming down his face.   
“Can I hug you?” Taehyung asks and Jimin nods and Taehyung walks over and hugs Jimin.   
The two cries together, feeling their hearts mend and some of the pain go away. They know that everything isn´t forgotten and that everything between them isn´t like it was before, but it is a step closer in mending their friendship.   
Taehyung sits on the side of the bed and looks at Jimin, wiping his own tears away and then looks at Jimin´s legs and back up at Jimin.   
“Ehm Jimin, can I touch your leg?” Taehyung asks and Jimin´s eyes widens, sadness and insecurities welling up in his eyes.   
“I promise I will not do anything bad, I just, I want to apologies for what I did and make amends” Taehyung says and Jimin gulps.   
Jimin moves the blanket aside with a shaking hand and looks at Taehyung, trying to figure out what he wants to do.   
Taehyung places his hand on Jimin´s thigh and closes his eyes, before letting the electricity run through his power, but this time instead of harming it is healing energy.   
Jimin gasp and the cold and warm sensation in his legs and Taehyung practically glows.   
Taehyung´s eyes snap opens and he looks at Jimin, at Jimin´s stomach and then up at Jimin´s face.  
Jimin opens his eyes and looks at Taehyung with a confused face.   
Taehyung pinches Jimin´s face and Jimin´s hisses in pain, hand moving to slap Taehyung but stops midair and his eyes widens, and a gasp leaves his mouth.   
“What how?” Jimin asks confused and looks down at his legs, trying to move them and gasps as he can move them.   
“I am able to inflict great damage to people´s bodies, but I am also able to heal a lot of things” Taehyung says and Jimin practically jumps him, wrapping his arms around Taehyung.   
“thank you” Jimin says and Taehyung smiles.   
“Careful now, wouldn´t want the little gift to be hurt” Taehyung says and Jimin pulls pack, looking at Taehyung.   
“Right as I said, I can heal people, which means I can do full body scans when I touch them, so I could feel the baby” Taehyung says and Jimin blushes.  
“Surprise” Jimin says and Taehyung laughs.   
“How long?” Taehyung asks.   
“16 weeks” Jimin says and Taehyung feels tears well up in his eyes.   
“But that means, that means I attacked you, when you were, when you and the, OMG I hurt a pregnant person” Taehyung gasps and Jimin smiles calmly at him.   
“Hey, nothing happened, and you already apologized, plus I attacked you first.” Jimin says.   
“I attacked a pregnant person. Yes, you did, how irresponsible. Wait that would mean you would have been about 4 weeks along then, OMG!” Taehyung exclaims looking at Jimin´s stomach with wonder.   
“That baby is one tough thing, how it survived is beyond me, but God damn I am so happy it did, I would have been a child killer, not just that, a unborn baby killer, the worst of the worst” Taehyung says and Jimin shrugs.   
“I did not know, anyways can we not talk about what happened.” Jimin says and Taehyung nods.   
“Of course, how are you? What is pregnancy like? Have you seen it? Do you have pictures? Have you thought about names?” Jimin laughs at Taehyungs ramble.   
“Better thanks to you, but I cannot eat anything, it is a pain. A pain, but Yoongi is so caring, so that is a plus, never seen him as anxious, confused, happy and completely out of it, as when he found out that he would be a dad, it was quite hilarious. Yes, we have seen in it and yes, I do have pictures. No I haven´t really come up with any names I like, they are all just to plain, boring or bully material” Jimin says and Taehyung smiles wide before he stands up.   
“How about Taeyang, it can be used for both boys and girls?” Taehyung asks and Jimin smiles, but suddenly feels his face fall.   
“Could you give me my wheelchair, I have to go to the bathroom?” Jimin asks Taehyung looks at him.   
“Why don´t you try walking?” Taehyung asks.   
“Are you shitting me?....ohh OOhh OH” Jimin says and tries to stands, Taehyung holds his arm, as his legs are wobbly and he hasn’t used them for weeks. Yoongi has been using as spell, so that Jimin wouldn´t lose his muscle mass, but still, he feels a little week and wobbly.   
Jimin gets to the bathroom and pees. He puts his pants back on, washes his hands and walks out, a smile all over his face, as he can walk and Taehyung sitting on his bed, playing some game on his phone.   
“I´m not the only one with something new to share Mr. new mated” Jimin says and Taehyung blushes.  
“That happened” Taehyung says and Jimin rolls his eyes.  
“Are you happy?” Jimin asks and Taehyung nods.   
“I am. I am struggling with it sometimes and it is not always easy, but Jungkook is calm and overbearing, so he makes it easier” Taehyung says and Jimin nods.   
“Want to go downstairs, I think they are shitting themselves?” Jimin asks and Taehyung nods.   
“Hmm, Jungkook is going to be ecstatic when he hears we are getting a baby” Taehyung exclaims as he stands up.   
“We?” Jimin questions.   
“Yes” Taehyung says and pulls Jimin out of the room and downstairs.   
“JUNGKOOK!” Taehyung yells loudly as he is coming down the stairs with Jimin being tugged along.   
“Yes princess, what´s up?” Jungkook asks standing up from the couch.   
“I have the most amazing news” Taehyung says and Jimin walks over hugging Yoongi who is staring wide eyed at Jimin as if he has three heads.   
“What is it?” Jungkook asks.   
“Jimin is having a baby, a real baby” Taehyung exclaims and Jungkook blinks.   
“Seriously?” Jungkook snap his head towards Jimin and Yoongi.   
“Yes” Jimin says and a huge grin spread across Jungkook´s face.   
“Fuck I´m not ready for this, wait…how long?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung´s face falls.   
“Eighteen weeks” Yoongi says and Jungkook stares at them before his eyes widen even further.   
“Yoongi you idiot, how could you let your mate fight?” Jungkook exclaims and Tae slaps him.   
“He didn´t know” Jimin says.  
“He should have known” Jungkook states and Taehyung punches him in the shoulder. Jungkook hisses and grips his shoulder.  
“We should all have known, but this isn´t time to blame anyone, Jimini is having a baby” Taehyung says and hugs Jimin.   
“I am going to be coolest uncle ever” Taehyung says excited. Jimin smiles and Tae, Yoongi and Jungkook sharing a look. Happy that their mates are talking, because they are both feeling lighter as their mates are consent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was seriously unsure how to write this, because I kind of totally do not know anything about pregnancy, so I has to do some research about when you can see a bump, when people typically find out they are pregnant, because there has to be something realistic about a man being pregnant.   
> Anyways, i hope you liked it and we are nearing the end, only a few more chapters back (insert sad emoji)  
> Until next time ;)


	17. War Against The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not having posted sooner, I have been sick and spent so much time at the hospital and trying to keep up with mock exams, assignments and so on, that I have forgotten to post here, I have just been so stressed that it has slipped my mind, sorry.
> 
> Anyways, here is a new chapter and I hope you like it.

Jimin and Yoongi are looking at Jungkook and Taehyung in disbelief.   
“Are you serious?” Jimin asks and looks at Yoongi with concern.   
“I do not want to raise any panic, especially not with you being pregnant, but we both want you to know, both for your own security, but also so you can protect the baby” Jungkook says and the two nods.   
“How is the mission going?” Yoongi asks.   
“Hmm it is hard to trace, we have been able to trace some down, but it doesn´t seem as if they want to attack now, it seems as if they are finding information. They are still healing and growing bigger, but they are not at strength where they can attack, yet” Taehyung answers and the two nods.   
“Do you need help?” Jimin asks and Jungkook and Taehyung both shakes their heads.   
“No, you two need to take care of yourself and your baby.” Jungkook says and the two gives him a disbelieving look.   
“Jungkook we are pack, we cannot let the two of your go into dangerous situations alone” Jimin says and Jungkook smiles.   
“That is exactly why you two need to be safe. Taehyung and I would not be to focus on the task at hand if we knew that you were in a dangerous situation” Jungkook says.   
“Plus, stress is not good for the little one” Taehyung adds in.   
“But the Scarlet Clan is dangerous, and we want to help so that our baby can live a safe life” Jimin says and Taehyung tilts his head to the side, looking at Jimin.   
“No, it is too taxing and tiring. It will be better if you stay out of it, if you want to help us, then stay healthy and make sure that I get to be the coolest uncle ever” Taehyung says and Jimin finds it hard to argue against that.   
“You sure, I can help you track down people?” Yoongi says and Jungkook nods his head.   
“We are sure, if we need help, then we will ask for it, but for now, we are still putting all of the pieces together” Jungkook says.   
“Have you talked to Zico?” Jimin asks and Jungkook nods his head.   
“We were on our way to meet him, when we decided to drop by” Jungkook says and the couple on the other couch nods.   
“Taehyung you are in for trip, the rogues are like no other people you have ever met” Jimin says and Taehyung looks at Jungkook nods.   
“What are they like?” Taehyung asks. He knows what rogues from his home are like.   
“They aren´t rogues as most people knows rogues. It is right that they ripped away from the governments that were there, but kind of started up their own. They have rules and reigns. The leader is Zico, Jungkook´s friends. Now imagine a dystopia, but with extremely handsome and deadly people, then you have the Voltiac. They are former assassins, strategists, warriors, healers and so on. They care about their looks, because they know that they can used to their advantage, but do not let yourself be fooled, they are deadly and quick. Their genetics basically makes them the best breed of killers, but they have morals, codes and laws. They do not kill people who are defenseless or innocent, but people who get in their way, corrupt politicians, reigns and what people knows as killers, terrorist and so on.”   
Jimin says and Jungkook nods.   
“Why have I never heard of them?” Taehyung asks.   
“Because they are that good. If you hear about them, it is either because you are friends or mate with someone like Jungkook or because you are about to die, maybe if you operate in the underground, which they practically rule, but they are amazing.” Jimin says and Taehyung nods impressed, interested and intrigued, but a bit skeptical.   
Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung and Yoongi bit their farewells and Jungkook and Taehyung are on their way towards Voltiac to talk to Zico. 

Taehyung and Jungkook drives out into the rogue area and Taehyung feels a sense of coldness run through his blood, dread as if something isn´t entirely right.   
“What´s wrong?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung looks at him.   
“I don´t know, I just feel as if something is wrong” Taehyung says and Jungkook nods, placing a comforting hand on Taehyung´s knee. 

Jungkook stops at a pair of gates as two people walks up to the car. “ID?” One of the men asks.   
“Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung” Jungkook says and hands their ID´s over to the man.   
“Mr. Jeon, Zico is awaiting your arrival” the man says and Jungkook nods.   
The gates open and they allow Jungkook to drive through and underneath a corridor.   
Most of the Voltiac is underneath the surface, they know how to hide it, but there are things above.   
Taehyung looks around, taking in all of the things that is going on, how the structure of the building is and so on. Taehyung finds It kind of disgusting, but only because he prefers clean things, shiny things and cozy things. Nothing screams cozy about this place.  
The dark walls, the red lights, the banners, flags and windows in the wall that shows people fighting or training with a huge amount of discipline.  
Jungkook parks the car and they get out, Jungkook taking Taehyung´s hand and shows him the way.  
They walk through corridors, meeting people who are fucking out in the open, people who are eating, talking and laughing. It is truly a peculiar place to Taehyung, people living their lives without a care of what other people see, one thing is for sure, he cannot let himself live like that, to just let loose.   
“Jungkook” a woman says smiling, walking up to Jungkook and Taehyung.   
“Hwasa” Jungkook says and hugs the woman.   
Taehyung that the woman is beautiful. Her long black her, her sharp eyes and the way her clothes hugs her figure, she seems so confident.   
“And you must be Taehyung” Hwasa says and hugs Taehyung who hugs her back.   
She pulls back and look at the two.   
“I am here to take you to Zico, he isn´t at the office as he has gotten a son” Hwasa says and Jungkook nods.   
Jungkook squeezes Taehyung´s hand and Taehyung give him a small smile and they follow Hwasa.   
Hwasa stops them and she disappears through a huge black door with metal clad carvings in the door.  
The door opens again and Hwasa walks out.   
“They can see you now” Hwasa says and Jungkook walks in with Taehyung.   
Taehyung looks around, the home seemingly warmer than what he has seen so far, but still so rough, so bare.   
“Jungkook” Zico comes into view and Taehyung narrows his eyes, he thinks he has seen a picture of the man at his parents’ home.   
“Zico, congratulations” Jungkook says and Zico smiles.   
“Thank you and you must be Jungkook´s mate, Kim Taehyung” Zico says and stretches out his hand for Taehyung to shake.   
Taehyung shakes his hand. “Yes, nice to meet you” Taehyung says.   
“Well I wish you were here on different circumstances, but I think we have something to discuss” Zico says and the pair nods.   
“Yes, we are here about the Scarlet Clan and we hear you have some information” Jungkook says and Zico nods, gesturing for a table.   
“Please have a seat” Zico says and the two nods walking over and sitting down.   
“We have had a small problem with newborn babies children disappearing, we couldn´t figure out why until we found a doctor doing experiments on them. He had his followers do the bidding and then he would do with them as he pleases. We found out he was a doctor, scientist for the Scarlet Clan” Zico says.   
“Did you find out why?” Taehyung asks.   
“Unfortunately, not, we haven´t been able to make him talk” Zico says.   
“Did you find the missing children?” Jungkook asks and Zico shakes his head.  
“What was his name?” Taehyung asks.   
“Rain” Zico says and Taehyung stiffens.   
“Seems you are familiar with him” another voice says as it walks into the room.   
“IU what are you doing out of bed?” Zico asks standing up, but his mate shushes him and walks over sitting down across Taehyung.   
“He is sleeping, but you, seems to know about Rain” IU says and Taehyung nods his head.   
“I have come across him before” Taehyung says and IU hums.   
“Just come across?” she asks, and Taehyung narrows his eyes and notices the way all of her energetic stream is collecting at her eyes. Taehyung realizes that she can see when people are hiding something.   
“Familiar with, but nothing important” Taehyung says.   
“Do you have him captivated or have you already executed him?” Jungkook asks.   
“He is here, but I doubt you will be able to get anything out of him” Zico says making Jungkook and Taehyung share a look.   
“We will see, we would like to speak to him” Jungkook says and Zico nods.   
“That can be arranged, but first, how long have the two of you been mated?” Zico asks.   
“For some time now” Jungkook says.   
“You are more than mated aren´t you? I can see the connection between you and there is more than just normal mates” IU asks and the pair shares a look.   
“No, we love each other and that is it” Taehyung says and IU nods.   
“Well, let me show you the way” Zico says, sensing tension between IU and Taehyung.   
“Thank you” Jungkook says and they stand up, Zico showing them the way. 

Jungkook looks at Taehyung with concern as he an sees Taehyung´s face get deadlier and deadlier the closer they get to the dungeons, but not only that he can feel fear and wrath coming off in waves from his mate.   
Jungkook takes Taehyung´s hand into his and kisses Taehyung´s palm, before looking ahead of them.   
Taehyung appreciates the small gesture, but he is about to see the man who was the real reason he had to move away from home, the real reason that he can be as deadly as he is. 

The doors are opened, and they are hit with a dead smell.   
“Just knock five times on the door if you need anything” Zico says and Jungkook nods.   
Taehyung and Jungkook walks into the room and the door are closed behind them.   
The room is lit a sickly green light and Taehyung´s eyes locks on a man chained to a wall, his body emerged in a liquid.   
The man steers and looks up, his eyes blinking before a sinister smile spreads across his face as his eyes lands on Taehyung.   
“My muse, have you come to save me?” the man says, and Taehyung gives him a cold look, emotionless.   
Jungkook looks between Taehyung and Rain, his brain trying to remember if there is something that he has missed, something Taehyung could have told him that indicates the relationship between the two.  
“Destroying your facilities in the North wasn´t enough of a warning” Taehyung says, and the man laughs, not the good kind, it is the the kind that would make anyone nauseous.   
“SO, you threw a little tantrum, nothing I couldn´t handle” the man says, and Taehyung moves so quickly that Jungkook can barely react, Taehyung´s hand around the man´s throat.   
“Where do you keep those children?” Taehyung says, his nails digging into the doctor’s throat.   
“I see you still use my training” Rain says and licks his lips.   
“And that training is going to make you talk” Taehyung says before ripping Rain out of the container and breaking the chains that he is hung up in. Taehyung throws him unto the floor, he picks up the chains, creates a hook in the ceiling before wrapping on end of the chains around Rain´s throat and throws the other over the hook. Taehyung pulls at the chains and Rain´s body is lifted off the floor.   
Rain struggles, choking as the chains locks around his throat, closing off his airways.   
“Ready to talk?” Taehyung asks.  
Rain shakes and Taehyung sends shocks of ice through the chains.   
Taehyung let´s go of the chains when Rain is about to pass out. Rain falls to the floor coughing and Taehyung hands Jungkook the chain and walks over, gripping Rain´s hair and pulls his hair back.   
“Where is the facility with the children?” Taehyung practically snarls and Rain laughs.   
“So beautiful” he says and Taehyung punched him solar plexus. Rain chokes and falls over, but unable to fall to far as Jungkook pulls at the chain, lifting his body off of the floor.   
Taehyung starts creating frostbites on Rain´s body, making sure that his senses har heightened while he does.   
Jungkook lets go and Rain slams unto the floor, coughing.   
“You chose him over me?” Rain says and Taehyung tilts his head to the side, grabbing Rain´s jaw.   
“I would choose anyone over a scum like you” Taehyung says and kicks Rain in the face.   
“You are in denial, it is his poison, you miss me, I know it” Rain says and Taehyung punches him.   
“Where are the children?” Taehyung asks.   
“I tell you” Rain says.   
“If you come back to me” Rain says and Taehyung snarls at him, spinning his ring and turning it into a trident.   
The three sharp ends dig into Rain´s throat as Taehyung glares at him.  
“Never, where are the children” Taehyung asks, leaning a little wait un the trident, enough for it to breach the skin and make blood run down his throat.   
“You will never find them, because you will never go there” Rain says, and Taehyung looks at Jungkook and then back down at Rain.   
“I blew it up once, don´t think I will not do it again” Taehyung says before jamming the trident through Rain´s throat. Taehyung coughs up blood, a wheezing sound leaving as he bleeds to death, choking on his own blood.   
Jungkook looks shocked at Taehyung.  
“He didn´t say where” Jungkook says and Taehyung looks at him.   
“They are hidden in a facility underneath the surface, right outside of the Danish coast” Taehyung says and Jungkook furrows his eyebrows before nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand this was it. I hope You liked it, I wasn´t so sure about it, but I do hope that you liked it. There are not a lot of chapters left and we are nearing the end. I have so many ideas and I don´t know which one to go with yet, but I hope it is going to live up to your expectations. 
> 
> Until next time ;)


	18. Home is whatever you make it to

Taehyung feels another needle pushing a blue liquid into his body. He feels the pain spread throughout his body, he feels his body starting to trash as the liquid attacks his muscles and organs. He feels a flaming pain, unspeakable and nothing like he has tried before he was kidnapped. A pain so big and blinding that he wishes to die, just to get away from it, a pain so burning that he cannot begin to describe it.   
Taehyung blinks through the fog and is met by a pair of sinister eyes. “I will make you into the most beautiful mate, who will give me the most powerful babies” Rain says, and Taehyung tries to snarl at him, but another wave of pain runs through his body and Taehyung screams out in agony.   
\--  
*knock* A loud breaking sound goes through the room as Taehyung´s bones in his thighs´ are broken.   
Taehyung screams out, begging whatever Gods who exists to save him from this hell, to free him. He doesn´t care if he makes it out alive, he just wants the pain to stop, he wants the experiments to stop.   
Taehyung´s feels a cold blade against his skin and then a sharp, burning pain makes him scream as there are made to long insertions on his inner thighs. Taehyung cried out before passing out from the pain.   
\--  
Taehyung feels a liquid being injected into his abdomen, but he is tired, he feels so weak, he is so tired, so sore and in so much pain, that he doesn´t even have the strength to open his eyes, because the pain is tearing away at his strength.   
“Soon, you will be ready soon” Rain says and injects another liquid into Taehyung lower abdomen.   
Tears stream down Taehyung´s cheeks and Rain wipes them away, smirking sinisterly at his future mate.   
\--  
Taehyung turns over coughing up blood, unable to hold anything in, his abdomen on fire.   
Rain runs into the lab, yelling and screaming because his experiment failed and Taehyung thinks finally, finally he is going to die, as he coughs up pieces of his organs, as he feels himself falling apart entirely. He feels everything shutting down, everything turning out, becoming dark and comforting, silent, with nothing to disturb him.  
Taehyung is about to relax, when suddenly shocks of electricity runs through him, trying to wrap around him and pull him out, forcing him back into pain.   
Taehyung screams trying to fight against it, he doesn´t want to go back, he doesn´t want to feel another bone broken, another organ studied, another punch, another syringe, another liquid, another dirty hand caressing his body, he just wants to die, he wants piece.   
Taehyung trashes, trying to fight the stitches of electricity trying to bind him together, he tries to fight the pulses, everything, he doesn´t wants to back, never.  
Taehyung practically cries as he can hear Rain´s voice say that he is stable for now.   
Taehyung feels rage, frustrations, hopelessness.   
\--

Taehyung looks at the blueprints over the underground facility.   
Jungkook kisses his shoulder and Taehyung gives him a small smile.   
“We will go in through here, move in teams of three…” Taehyung tunes out, the facility is just as he remembers it. It all seems to easy, he doesn´t believe that the doctor would have let the facility be the same, no, the doctor would have made sure that there were more traps, more security, better place to do his experiments, he wouldn´t go for anything less then perfection.   
“What do you say Taehyung?” Chanyeol asks and Taehyung looks at him.   
“What will you do if there are any children alive?” Taehyung asks and Jungkook gives him a worried look.  
“We will see what experiments have been done, depending on that, we will have to get rid of them” King Jeon says, and Taehyung stays silent for a moment, looking at all them.   
“Why?” Taehyung says snarly.  
“I´m with Taehyung on this, why would you kill those kids?” Kai asks.  
“Because, it is better to end their pain then have them kill other people” the king of dragon´s nest says.  
“Argh right, punish others instead of making amends for your own mistakes. This would never have happened if you had just done your job right the first time” Taehyung spits at the king.   
“You will not talk to me like that” the king says and Taehyung tilts his head to the side, his eyes turning black.  
“Or what?” Taehyung test and Jungkook places a hand on Taehyung´s shoulder, trying to calm him down.  
“I will have you removed, my son´s mate or not, you are to respect me. Those children are better of dead” the king says and Taehyung snarls.   
“Anyone who tries to hurt them, anyone even you… King, will feel my wrath” Taehyung says before walking out the room, remembering the blueprints as the back of his hand.  
Jungkook stares dumbfounded and sighs. He doesn´t exactly know what has happened to Taehyung or why he got so defensive, but he knows the doctor and Taehyung knew each other.   
“You should learn to handle your mate” The king says.  
“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” Baekhyun shoots at the king.  
“That boy clearly doesn´t know his position” The king says.  
“As what? Your son´s mate? He is the heir to the throne of Diamonds, which makes him equal to your son” Baekhyun says cruelly.   
“So? He is only heir until you decides to get yourself an concubine” The king says and the queen sushes him.   
“You should learn some manners king Jeon, until then, none of your allies will be allowed near the sea, if they are to touch, let´s just say they are to meet a rather painful dead. My cousin is worth more than 100 of your men” Baekhyun says before walking out of the room with Chanyeol and one of their generals.   
“Those fish and their temperaments, they are incapable of working in teams” King Jeon says.  
“Those fish? You were the one in the wrong, there is no need to kill the children, you cannot just take a look at them and then know if they are going to be dangerous or not” Kai says.   
“It is better to kill them, always be two steps ahead, that boy clearly doesn´t know a thing, young and stupid.” King Jeon says.  
“Dad” Jungkook.   
“No, be quiet son, you should break that bond of yours or put him in his place” King Jeon says.   
“King Jeon, I´ll have to ask you to leave until you have apologized to the kings´ of the Diamond realm and Taehyung” Sehun says and King Jeon glares at him.  
“Why would I do that?” King Jeon asks and his wife slaps his shoulder lightly.   
King Jeon looks at his wife before looking at Sehun´s mate Kai.   
“No” King Jeon walks out with his wife and Jungkook just looks at them with saddened eyes.   
“I apologize for their behavior, my dad doesn´t usually let his anger out on others” Jungkook says and Sehun nods.   
“Hey we have the same mother, I know she wouldn´t marry a bastard who treats her unfairly.” Sehun says.   
“Just go see Taehyung, Taehyung changed, the black eyes are never a good sign, they only show up when he is pushed to the limit and these experiments, that facility and dr. Rain doesn´t are triggers for that” Kai says.   
“What happened to him?” Jungkook asks sitting down in a chair, defeated.  
“It is not my place to tell, but let´s just say, he has a reason to defend those children and when he is ready to tell you the story, it will either be the breaking point of your bond or the thing that makes you grow stronger than ever” Kai says and Jungkook nods.  
Jungkook sighs and stand up.   
“The past couple of months has been filled with more drama than my entire life and I´m from two royal families” Jungkook says exaggerated.   
Sehun and Kai laughs.   
“Get your butt out of here and find your mate before I´ll kick yours” Sehun says and Jungkook hums.   
Jungkook walks out of the room and sighs, rubbing his palms over his face, totally not in the mood for drama. He just wants to crawl into bed with his mate, maybe kiss him a bit, then cuddle him and sleep in his mate´s warm and comfortable embrace. 

Taehyung clenches and unclenches his fists, practically seeing red as he is pacing back and forth in his and Jungkook´s room.   
Jungkook opens the door and walks in to see a distressed Taehyung.  
Jungkook walks into the bathroom and turns on the water to fill the bathtub. He pours in some Epsom salt, some oils and soaps. He lights some candles and created a comfortable and warm mood before walking back into the room where he sees Taehyung creating a mountain of ice before practically crushing it into snow with his punches.   
“Tae baby” Jungkook steps closer and Taehyung spins around and hisses in a warning.   
Taehyung is animalistic at the moment, crushing ice with his bare hand and ready to rip out someone’s throat, at the very least, that is what it looks like to others.  
Jungkook can see he is in pain, that he is putting up a barrier to keep people at bay, a defense mechanism against getting more hurt.   
Jungkook tilts his head to the side and shows Taehyung their mating mark.  
Taehyung sees it and he lowers his head a sob leaving his lips.  
Jungkook wraps his arms around Taehyung and let´s Taehyung cry into his shoulder.  
He slowly moves them to the bathroom and undresses Taehyung before getting him lowered into the tub.  
Jungkook sits at the edge of the tub, behind Taehyung and slowly massages his shoulder.  
Taehyung moves his hand behind him and tucks and Jungkook´s shirt.  
Jungkook gets the hint and smiles.   
Jungkook quickly undresses and watches as Taehyung make space for him behind him.   
Jungkook slides into the tub behind Taehyung. Jungkook hisses slightly at the cold, but he knows that Taehyung prefers it cold, he knows that is what Taehyung finds the best. Taehyung hates hot showers, even lukewarm showers, makes him hiss in irritation.   
Jungkook goes back to massage Taehyung and he can smell the change in Jungkook. It goes from sour blueberries, the sea doing a storm and rain doing lightning and thunder, to warm blueberries in a pie, the doing a late afternoon in the summer and rain with a rainbow.   
Taehyung leans his head back, so that it is resting on Jungkook´s shoulder.  
“I´m sorry” Taehyung says and Jungkook kisses his temple.   
“Everything is okay, you did nothing wrong” Jungkook says and Taehyung looks up at him.   
“I know, but I´m sorry that I haven´t told you everything” Taehyung says.  
“You do not have to, you tell me when you are ready, if that is know or in twenty years, that is just fine, because I will be right by your side until then and afterwards” Jungkook says and Taehyung smiles.  
“Thank you” Taehyung says and Jungkook smiles.


	19. The Experiments

Taehyung is smelling his hoodie or well Jungkook´s hoodie. He grabbed Jungkook´s hoodie right before leaving their bed. He had to go and meet up with his parents. He knows that if he wishes to get those children out alive, then he will need the help of his parents. With the King of Dragon´s nest wishing to see them dead, then it is going to be a lot harder.   
He knows Kai supports him and he knows he could probably get the support of Zico, but he wants to do it in a way that makes sure that the children will get a safe future, one that doesn´t feel like him. He wants them to know that they are not alone, that there is nothing wrong with them, that they are perfect and strong, no matter what other people says.   
Taehyung´s senses suddenly picks something up, but he is too late and passes out. 

Jungkook groans as something feels wrong, he looks to his side and notices that Taehyung is gone.   
Jungkook gets out of bed, puts some clothes on to go and look for him.   
Jungkook walks down the halls and stops as he sees one of Taehyung´s rings on the floor.   
Jungkook leans down to pick the ring up and stands up.   
He looks around, his mind racing with possible scenarios of what could have happened. Taehyung could just have lost it, but the rings fit perfectly, so that probably isn´t the cause. He could have places it here with an intention, but what intention could that be?   
Jungkook feels his head get dizzy and he looks at the ring before passing out. 

\--

Jungkook wakes up, his head feeling heavy and groggy. Jungkook looks around as his sights clears up and he sees Taehyung laying on a clinical chair right besides him.   
Jungkook looks down at himself and sees that he is in the same situation.  
Jungkook tries to get out of the bed, but the restraints are holding him down. Jungkook looks around again and his eyes lands on Taehyung.   
Taehyung looks pale, his skin having lost the shine and plumpness. He looks drained for energy, even though he is sleeping.   
The doors open and Jungkook had to blink a couple times as Rain is standing in front of them.   
“You’re awake I see” Rain says and walks over to Jungkook.  
“Fuck you” Jungkook says and Rain gasps.  
“You dare cheat on Taehyung?” Rain says and Jungkook glares at him.   
“You probably have questions like why am I here? What are you doing to us? What have you done to Taehyung? And yada yada” Rain says, checking Jungkook´s monitor.   
“You two aren´t easy to get ahold of. First you kill and torture several of my people, you hunt down my organization and manage to figure out where I am getting my experiments from, I have to give you credit for that” Rain says and Jungkook snarls, trying to wrack his head for a way to get out of the restraints.   
“Imagine my surprise when I was contacted about Taehyung´s whereabouts. Your dear dad, probably didn´t expect that I would take you too” Rain says and Jungkook stops, his eyes going wide as he stares at Rain.   
“My dad?” Jungkook asks.  
“Argh yes, King of Dragon´s Nest, King Jeon, the mighty one who supposedly managed to get rid of the Scarlet Clan” Rain says.  
“He sends a messenger, fool thought he could fool me, he wanted to get rid of the little minx over there. Seems Taehyung has pissed of your father, never fun to be mate with someone who your parents hate” Rain says.  
“My parents would never do that” Jungkook says.  
“Really? He looked the other way when my men took children from Voltiac, you really think he cares about Taehyung?” Rain asks.  
“You are lying” Jungkook says and Rain shrugs, taking out a syringe with a red liquid in it.  
“I do not lie, I hate lies, but you seem to not care about them, as I am betting Taehyung hasn´t told you about me” Rain says and walks over to Taehyung.   
Rain insets the syringe into Taehyung´s neck and injects the red liquid.   
“What have you done to to him?” Jungkook yells.   
“Argh this? I need him to be in a perfect condition for my final experiment” Rain says.  
“Fuck no. You are experimenting on him!” Jungkook yells and struggles against his experiments.   
“Why? I have been doing this before, I am merely finishing what I started” Rain says.  
“Then do it on me, just don´t do it on him, don´t hurt him” Jungkook pleads, smelling the air and Taehyung smells sick.  
“You can smell him?” Rain asks looking at Jungkook as he lifts another syringe, this time with a cloudy white liquid in it.   
“So?” Jungkook snaps.   
“Perfect, what does he smell like?” Rain asks as he walks over besides Jungkook.   
“Why don´t you just smell him yourself, you freak?” Jungkook spits.  
“Because no one can smell Taehyung, he is scentless” Rain says and Jungkook rolls his eyes.  
“Something is seriously wrong with you” Jungkook says.  
“Never proclaimed anything else” Rain says and grabs Jungkook’s head and forces it to the side and inserts the needle into his throat. Rain injects the liquid and Jungkook tries glares at him, struggling to move.  
“What the fuck did you put into me?” Jungkook growls.   
“Don´t worry your thick head about that” Rain says. Rain lays the syringe down and leaves the room.   
Jungkook coughs, his insides feeling cold, chilling almost as if ice is running through his veins.  
\---  
Taehyung opens his eyes and looks at Jungkook and all Jungkook can see is fear.   
Tears slips down Taehyung´s cheeks and he mumble “I´m sorry.”  
Jungkook feels his heart ache at the sight.   
Jungkook smiles reassuringly at Taehyung and he sees a small sigh leaving Taehyung´s eyes.   
“Close your eyes.” Taehyung says and Jungkook looks confused but nods and does as Taehyung says.   
The door opens and Jungkook can hear something being wheeled in.   
“What are you doing to them?” Jungkook hears Taehyung snarl in a dark voice.   
“I´m letting you save one” Rain says and Jungkook can hear Taehyung let out a distressed sound.   
“How?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung snaps his head towards him a look saying you-should-have-kept-your-eyes-shut and I´m-going-to-make-you-regret.   
“Oh that is easy. I´m going to mic both of your powers and put into a baby, the one who survives well, I let you save that one” Rain says.  
“No!” Taehyung yells and Rain lifts a finger.   
“Ah ah Taehyung, bad idea” Rain says and touches a couple buttons and a silver liquid shoots runs down a drip and into Taehyung. Taehyung falls slack against the chair.   
“You two are a powerful couple” Rain says and walks over injecting a liquid into Taehyung before walking over to Jungkook with another needle.  
“A merman who is stronger than any other and you, quite a masterpiece, even without my help. A mix between a gold dragon and a demon, exotic” Rain says.  
“You two will make a powerful child, too bad that Taehyung will never be able to get pregnant” Rain says and Jungkook narrows his eyes, he has never heard anything about that.  
“But I can make you one, I can make thousands with your genes and they will be strong enough to take down your father ones and for all” Rain says and Jungkook glares at him.   
Rain injects the serum into Jungkook and Jungkook falls asleep.   
\--

Jungkook and Taehyung wakes up as several tubes and needles are being injected into them.  
Taehyung starts trashing, his blood boiling as he sees the color of the serum, the sinister smell of it filling the room. He remembers that smell and he know what it is going to do and how it is going to feel.   
Taehyung tries to get free, but the restraints are too strong and there have been added extra over his chest and abdomen.  
Rain walks up besides the two, typing something into the computer.  
“Aren´t you just excited?” Rain asks and looks between the two who is glaring at him.   
Taehyung´s eyes falls the tubes that are running up to the babies, one for each baby.   
Taehyung and Jungkook starts coughing up black liquid as their bodies are being pumped full of Dr. Rain´s specially made serum for them.   
Taehyung practically chokes on the liquid and one of Rains assistance unwraps some of the restraints and he sits up, coughing up and coughs a thick and black liquid up.   
Jungkook turns over and pukes unto the floor, pain filling his entire body, his dragon and demon screaming in pain and fighting to get out, but Jungkook wont let them, he needs to be in control for Taehyung. He knows that his dragon and demon are strong, but he doesn’t know, he doesn’t know how he will react if he lets them out and they go crazy because of how Taehyung is being treated.

Taehyung looks to the side and sees seven liquids running through the tubes into the babies. One is gold, one is green, one is red, one is purple, one is blue, and two in rainbow colors.   
“No!” Taehyung screams and the lights in the room explodes, the grounds shaking with Taehyung´s voice as his powers runs wild.   
Rain steps up behind Jungkook and holds a knife against Jungkook´s throat.  
Taehyung and Jungkook´s eyes meet and Jungkook understands. If Taehyung can be proud of himself, if he can show his deadly powers to Jungkook then Jungkook should be able to do the same to and for Taehyung.  
“Stop or I will kill him” Rain says and Taehyung glares at him, not stopping entirely but calming down a little.   
Jungkook´s eyes turns gold and his hand´s black and he rips his hands free and wraps them around Rain´s head and swings him over his body so that he flies over Jungkook´s body, without being able to cut Jungkook´s throat.   
Jungkook rips himself free and cuts the restraints around his legs off.   
He walks over and stands above Rain.   
Guards tries to attack Jungkook, but Taehyung makes ice crawls up their legs and freezing them to their spot.  
Jungkook coughs up some more black and glares down at Rain.  
“What going to kill me again?” Rain says smirking and Jungkook shakes his head.   
Jungkook´s dragon and demon both takes over and a sinister grin breaks across their faces.   
Fear shows up on Rain´s face.   
“No, we´re going to have our fun with you” they say and Rain trembles.   
The ground underneath Rain opens and he is being pulled into the hole by the hands of hell.   
Rain screams and Jungkook spins around.  
They walk over and rips the spine out of the assistant.   
They turn to Taehyung who is breathing hard and they gently pull the needles and tubes out of him and rips the restraints off him.  
They kiss Taehyung who kisses back.  
Taehyung revels in the fire and power that is streaming off Jungkook.  
Jungkook and Taehyung looks over at the children and are quickly moving.   
They get to work, removing the tubes from the babies, checking their vitals and making sure that all the babies are alive. To their relief they are and they both look at each and they know then and there that they will never let anything happen to these babies, never, they will protect them as if they are their own.   
Taehyung leans against the roller and Jungkook walks over opening the door.   
Jungkook looks around and steps out, causing a huge fire storm to blaze through the halls, killing any of the guards who tries to attack them.   
“Come!” Jungkook says and they run down the hall or as fast as they can with a roller where seven babies/ children are. Taehyung judges from the size difference that there might be two years between the oldest and youngest.   
Jungkook puts his hand on the door and draws a symbol, causing everyone on the other side of the door to fall dead.   
They keep on walking down the halls until they hear a loud explosion behind them, and they look at each other.   
“They are here, we need to get out before they find them” Taehyung says and gestures to the babies.   
Jungkook nods and they turn around another corner and keeps walking.  
Taehyung feels like they have been walking for hours when they reach an elevator and they step inside.   
Jungkook tries to start the elevator but it will not butch as it needs an id card.  
Taehyung slams his hand against it, short circuiting it for a second and the elevator starts.  
Taehyung leans into Jungkook and hugs him.   
Jungkook´s demon and dragon are still in control, but they both love Taehyung and will do anything to protect him and the children.   
Jungkook kisses Taehyung´s temple and his eyes flare gold and red, Taehyung´s turning red as the door opens and guards are pointing their weapons at them.   
Jungkook and Taehyung both attacks the guards, making sure to protect the children while they are fighting.   
Jungkook grabs Taehyung´s arms and spins Taehyung around, Taehyung´s kick sending sharp ice picks flying through the air and into the guards, effectively killing off some of them.   
Jungkook let´s go of Taehyung´s arm and Taehyung flies through the air, kicking a guard int the face and using his trident to kill another.   
Taehyung throws the trident and kills the guard who tries to attack the babies.   
Jungkook moves backwards, grabbing the trident and swinging himself around, kicking some guards before pulling it out and fights with it.   
Taehyung gives Jungkook a weird look but shrugs and keeps fighting.   
Taehyung feels himself getting more and more tired, but he isn´t willing to give up, not when he knows giving up will harm Jungkook.   
Taehyung keeps fighting but jumps back as the glass windows shatters, waves of water coming through them.  
Taehyung and Jungkook pushes everyone out of their way as they run for the babies.  
Taehyung creates a huge wall of ice while Jungkook shields the babies with his wings.   
“Taehyung?” A woman yells and Taehyung tilts his head to the side, trying to hear it clearer.   
“Taehyung, it is me, your mother” a woman says knocking on the ice wall and Taehyung´s let the ice wall down, looking eye to eye with his mother.  
A relieved sigh leaves Taehyung as he bends forwards leaning against his knees before he throws himself into his mother´s embrace.  
His mother wraps her arms around her son and hugs him tight.   
“I´m glad you are okay” she says.   
“Honey, is he okay?” Taehyung´s father asks as he walks up to Taehyung´s mother.  
Taehyung looks up and his father smiles at him before Taehyung moves over and hugs his father tight.  
“How did you find this place?” Taehyung asks and his parents smiles at him.   
“It wasn´t easy but let´s talk later” his mother says and Taehyung nods.   
Taehyung´s parents looks at Jungkook and Jungkook smiles back, folding his wings back in, now knowing that they will not hurt the kids.   
Jungkook pushes the babies out and Taehyung kisses his shoulder.  
Taehyung´s father opens a portal and they all walk through it, knowing that it will be safe on the other side.   
Taehyung´s mother throws a special type of explosive through the portal before it closes and looks at her son with a smile.


	20. Children of the Experiments

Taehyung and Jungkook are looking at the children a sad smile on their lips.   
“What are we going to do?” Taehyung asks and Jungkook tightens his arm around Taehyung.  
“I don´t know yet” Jungkook says.  
“But we will do everything to keep them safe” Jungkook says and Taehyung hums.   
“There could be more?” Taehyung says followed by a tired sigh.   
“I know and we will look for them, but right now, we will keep them safe” Jungkook says and Taehyung kisses his shoulder.  
The two are still exhausted from fighting last night and the torture and experiments to their bodies.   
Taehyung´s mother knocks on the door, making her presence known.   
“Hey mom” Taehyung says in a quiet voice as to not wake up the children.   
“How are you two?” she asks coming up besides them and looking at the seven children.  
“Better” Taehyung answers and the mother smiles looking at one of the babies opening its eyes and blinking. She nuzzles the baby and it quickly goes back to sleep, Jungkook and Taehyung both sighing from relief, it wasn’t exactly easy to keep seven children/babies quiet.   
“Let’s find somewhere else to talk” Taehyung´s mother says and the couple nods, following her.   
They walk through the halls and into a library where Jungkook and Taehyung blinks for a couple seconds.  
Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon and Jin all seated in different chairs or couches, waiting for the couple.   
“You look like shit” Jimin says and Taehyung practically tackles Jimin to the ground, Yoongi catching him by the hem of his shirt to prevent him from causing harm to his pregnant mate.   
“Stop” Taehyung flails trying to get to Jimin and Jimin nods at his mate who releases Taehyung and Taehyung hugs Jimin.  
Taehyung starts crying and they are all starring at him varies degrees of shock.  
Jimin smiles at Taehyung not quite understanding what made Taehyung cry but he is happy that Taehyung somehow feel safe enough to cry against him, especially after all they have been through.  
Jimin parts Taehyung and Taehyung slumps down in the couch besides Hoseok, feeling Hoseoks presence calm him down.  
Hoseok moves his hand up to Jungkook´s hair and pads him and Jungkook leans in.  
“What is going on?” Taehyung´s father asks Taehyung´s father.  
“They are home, they are with their pack” Taehyung´s mother answers.  
“Pack?” Taehyung´s father asks.  
“Hmm they are their pack, their family” she says and leans into Taehyung´s father.   
The two couldn´t be prouder of their son, they can only imagine the toll everything most have taken on Taehyung and Jungkook. The two have been carrying the whole world on their shoulders, adults leaving everything to two people who are barely out of childhood.   
They regret what has happened, that they haven´t been able to be there for Taehyung, but as soon as they found out, then they were hell bend to save their son.  
“I hate to break your reunion up, but we have some things to discuss” Taehyung´s father says and they all turn their attention towards him.  
“You have found 6 beautiful boys, but there is some decisions to be made and a complicated and unsure future comes with the choices I´m sure you are going to make” Taehyung´s father says.  
“We are not getting rid of them” Taehyung snarls, Jungkook straightening up.   
“Of course not” Taehyung father says.  
“But there have been done experiments on them and we need to make sure they are healthy, and nothing has happened to them. There are people who wishes to see them dead, including Jungkook´s parents and to top it off, you are now the main targets of the Scarlet Clan. You have something that belongs to them, their scientist and his subjects” Taehyung´s father says.  
“I kill anyone who gets close to them” Taehyung says and Jimin pats him.  
“I´m sure you will” Taehyung´s mother says.   
“But we have an idea, that will keep everyone safe for now” she says.  
“Jimin you are pregnant and you being a pack member, means that your paternity instincts will kick in, not only for the other pack members but also for Jungkook and Taehyung´s children. With the little testing we have done, we know that the babies share Taehyung and Jungkook´s DNA so if anything happens to them, then your instincts will go crazy. Not only that you will want your baby to be around them, just as uch as Taehyung´s instincts are going to kick in later and will want his to be around yours. The two of you might not have given it a fought, but Taehyung searching you out first is enough proof, that the two of you share a special connection, you will go crazy without the other from now on. No, you are not mates, it is something similar to that, but different, as you will no longer fight for territory against each other, you will fight together. It is called one´s promised. I´m betting that you two have had some fights that I do not know about, some that you have not been able to explain entirely, but you would go crazy against each other without reason and then make up, am I right?” Taehyung´s mother asks and loud groans from both Jungkook and Yoongi sounds, both agreeing with her.  
“I guess that is answer enough. Jimin and Taehyung you two are powerful as individuals and indestructible with your mates, but together you will be a force to be reckoned with. Your powers, together with your mates and your pack, will create for the safest place. Your father and I think you should open a home for your children, but also for those children that hasn´t been found, the ones that are still being held hostage, those who are living their lives in fear because of their own powers and those who are going to be” Taehyung´s mother says.  
“How would we even do that?” Taehyung asks and Jimin smiles at him.  
“I have an idea” Jin says shooting up.  
“Think about it, the seven of us has attended a school where you live and sleep. The two of you have tracked down the Scarlet Clan, you have probably come near a child with extraordinary skills before. I can cook. Yoongi Is really powerful and he knows some of the most powerful warlocks and witches, he would be able to create a barrier. Namjoon is really good at leading. Hoseok is like so good with children and a really good teacher. Jimin and Taehyung are both scary good at combat, so they could train and keep the kids at safe. Jungkook you have huge knowledge about species and powers, together with Hoseok, you could probably help teach the children. I know our parents will help, I know people who would help, we could make this work and when Jungkook takes over the throne of Dragon´s nest, then everything is going to be perfect and when, I mean soon because we are going to kick that man straight off that throne for thinking that he could hurt a member of our pack” Jin says and everyone stares at him.  
“Damn” Yoongi says and Jimin nods.  
“We would be happy to help you” Taehyung´s mother.  
“Both with the school and getting rid of Jungkook´s parents” Taehyung´s father says and they all nod. Jungkook sitting a bit stunned.   
Taehyung takes out his phone and sends a couple texts before he leans back against Jimin.  
“So, one´s promised?” Jimin says and Taehyung nods.  
“Never heard of it before” Taehyung says and Jimin hums.  
“I have. One´s promised was common centuries ago, but as society changed and more and more people wanted to keep their private lives hidden, then the relationships became strained” Taehyung nods and then a couple cracks of fire and a sharp blue lights blinds them.   
“Taehyung my baby, hey aunty, uncle” Baekhyun says as the light disappears.   
Everyone but Taehyung looks shocked at them.  
“You called them without telling us?” Namjoon asks and Taehyung shrugs.  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun stands in the library, Sehun sharing a look with Jungkook, Jungkook standing up and walking towards his brother.  
“How can we help?” Kai asks and Taehyung smirks.  
“We need to kill The kind of Dragon´s Nest” Taehyung says and Sehun stiffens, looking at his brother.   
“How exiting, you two agree?” Baekhyun asks looking at his aunt and uncle.  
“Yes” they say in union and Baekhyun nods.  
“We want your help, we cannot do this ourselves and who would be better help the king of the ocean and the kind of hell?” Taehyung asks and Sehun hums.  
“I don´t mind, I need something fun anyways” Sehun says and Jungkook shakes his head at his brother´s words as he walks back to his spot besides Hoseok.  
“So you are all willing to help us take down the kind of Dragon´s Nest?” Taehyung asks.  
“Yes” they say in union and Taehyung smirks.


	21. The Warmth of a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy everyone. This is the last chapter, so I hope you like it. It is short, but I do think it is a good ending.

Taehyung is sitting with San, Jungkook sitting besides him with Mingi and Yunho. 

Taehyung, Jungkook and their babies had moved in with Jimin, Yoongi and their new baby Wooyoung after killing the former King of Dragon´s Nest, Jungkook´s father. The coup d’eat hadn´t gone smoothly, it had turned into a full blown war. Jungkook and Taehyung destroying the castle when they fought against Jungkook´s father.  
They had been backed up by Baekhyung and Chaneyol, Sehun and Kai, Zico and IU, The Warlocks of The Forrest of Glamour, Scarlet and Ethan the vampire queen and king, together with Justine and Nolan, the Alpha´s of the werewolves. They had reached out to everyone they knew wasn´t pleased with the King of the Dragon´s Nest and convinced them to help them. They obviously hadn´t been all open about the children that they wanted to protect, but they had been honest about wanting to end the secret tyranny of Jungkook´s father.   
Hoseok, Jin and Namjoon had decided to come by, all trying to kidnap the babies. They had gotten four before Taehyung and Jungkook had walked in, quickly picking up San, Mingi and Yunho and taking them with them. Jungkook and Taehyung has created an incredible bond with all the babies, and they know that the babies are theirs and they will never give them up. They thought about it one night, when they were all screaming at night, not allowing Jungkook nor Taehyung to sleep. Taehyung and Jungkook had been in awe though. They have learned that the eldest is Seongwha who is two years older than the youngest Jungho.   
They have concluded that the age difference was to see which one was most capable of surviving the experiment. Taehyung and Jungkook doesn´t care though, because they love them all equally, maybe Seongwha a bit more than the others, because he makes the other quiet so that everyone can sleep.   
It had calmed down a bit since the war, but they are still busy, rebuilding Dragon´s nest, their home and a sanctuary.   
Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai and some of the leaders of The Forest of Glamour had taken care of the facility and the Scarlet Clan.   
Rain had told them everything after experiencing the torture of Jungkook´s scariest powers, that allows Jungkook to use peoples deepest and darkest fears against them.   
“How are you keeping up?” Taehyung´s mother asks and Taehyung´s smiles, playing with a sleeping San.   
“Good, well as good as someone with a pack of children running around can be” Taehyung says and his parents hum.  
“It must be exhausting” Jimin´s mother says. Jimin, who is sitting besides Taehyung nods.  
“I thought having one would be exhausting, but seven, that is an experience in itself” Jimin says and the mothers´ laugh. Taehyung´s parents had become really close with Jimin´s, the two seeking out their parents helps more often than not, because neither was ready for the trouble of seven children.   
One thing Jimin and Taehyung has noticed is that San and Wooyoung seems to have a special bond, the two always seeking each other out when they are near. Obviously neither will tell their mates, knowing that will get all protective and try to keep them from each other.   
Jimin and Taehyung places the two down on the couch between each other. San and Wooyoung makes different noises until they find each other, their hands interlocking, and they go back to sleep.  
“Just you wait, it is going to amazing when they starts being right in everything and then they start dating and…” 

“No” Jungkook and Yoongi says, neither wanting to hear about their children dating.  
“It is going to happen” Taehyung´s mother says.  
“NO!” Yoongi and Jungkook says firmly and the parents laughs and their children. Taehyung´s father and Jimin´s father, having enjoyed being able to read the news papers while their family is going off.   
“Honey I think we should get home, it is getting late” Jimin´s father says.   
“It certainly is, I think we should leave to” Taehyung´s father says.  
The mothers´ are about to protest, but doesn’t as they see the tiredness in their children´s eyes.  
Taehyung´s looks up at his mother and gets up, Jimin making sure that none of the kids wakes up.   
Taehyung follows all of the parents out.  
Taehyung walks back into the living room and sees that Hoseok, Jin, and Namjoon has come back with their children. Hoseok, Jin and Namjoon having left as they had something to do.   
Taehyung walks over and sits down besides San, looking at San and Wooyoung sleeping besides each other.  
Seongwha sits together with Yeosang in a chair. Seongwha having been awfully protective of Yeosang.   
Hongjoon gravitates towards Mingi. Yunho and Jungho staying by Mingi and Hongjoon´s side.   
San and Wooyoung sleeps peacefully.   
Jimin and Taehyung are talking quietly, keeping an eye on San and Wooyoung.  
Yoongi and Jungkook looking at the scenario and thinking that they have been truly lucky.   
They both have beautiful mates, they have kids, they have a pack, they have everything they have ever wished for, more than they have ever dared hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo we are done. It has truly been a journey to write this, a long one, with ups and downs, but a pretty good one none the less. Thank you to all of you who have read it, thank you for leaving comments and kudos. I have enjoyed reading your comments and I hope you have enjoyed reading this.
> 
> Thank you;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> I was kind of hesitant to post here, as I know that there is a lot of amazing writers in here.
> 
> I'm not that good at writing, but I'm trying and I hope you like.
> 
> Please post a comment if there is something that should be changed or I should be aware of as english isn't my first language. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and wants to keep reading.


End file.
